Life Is What You Make It
by mikka18
Summary: AU. High school fic, yet not your typical one. Drama, drama, & more drama - with some romance of course. Check it out for summary! B/S, C/A, F/X
1. Prologue

Title: Just a Dream

Summary: After the unexpected death of her parents, Buffy leaves LA & moves to Sunnydale with her younger sister, Dawn. There, she starts a new school, makes new "friends", & finally meets her knight in shining armour. But her life is far from a fairytale fantasy - parties, drama & forbidden love are only a few of the things in store for her.

Disclaimer: Unfortunate as it is, I own nothing related to BtVS or AtS, it is all the brilliant work of Joss Whedon & co. I do however own a select _few_ of my own awesome characters ;)

Author's Note: I never expected to come out with a new story, let alone so soon after finishing (well almost) Life After You, but here I am! Between university & parenting, I figured I'd have zero time for writing - but one of my professor's suggested taking an hour to do what you love for a break, & this is what I end up doing =) I realize I'm no expert writer with an amazing talent, but I seriously enjoy fanfiction & I hope that some of you enjoy my stories in return =) Oh & the title is pretty random - kind of loving that song right now ;)

This isn't some extra-super-genious plot, just your average AU with a few twists of my own & I'm being 100% honest when I say none of my material comes from over fanfictions - it may not be original, but all of the writing & ideas came from my own mind =)

So, read & enjoy & review =) !

~.~.~

_10 months earlier..._

_No good came of being grounded, that was a fact. Small room, four walls, a bed and plenty of magazines was definitely not her idea of a good time on a friday night - but it was what she left with after getting caught making out with her boyfriend in an empty classroom during school hours._

_In her defense during the entire two years that she had been going to the school, that classroom had been used a total of six times. How was she supposed to know they were hosting an orientation for new students in there? It was the principals fault, he should have posted a sign or something. It wasn't like they were the only couple that used it - it was a known spot._

_In her parents defense, they hadn't grounded her strictly to her bedroom - that was by choice. She didn't want to be around them, she was more than angry - she was livid. They always seemed to ground her for no reason - skipping class, shoplifting, partying... jeez, she was sixteen years old, what else was she going to do, take up knitting?_

_As she flipped through yet another pointless teenage magazine, the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up, expecting to hear her mother's voice on the other end. She had called not even an hour ago to check in and make sure she was still in the house. How could she leave with mini-mom downstairs? Her thirteen year old sister, Dawn, was even a bigger pain in her butt than her parents._

_"Hello?" she said, her tone exaggerated and bored._

_"Yes, my name is Sarah, I'm calling from Los Angeles Memorial - is there a relative of Mr. and Mrs. Hank Summers available?"_

_"I'm their daughter," Buffy replied._

_"Oh dear... is there anyone else in the household, perhaps an aunt or grandparent?"_

_"Nope, just me and my little sister, and I doubt you'd want to talk to her... what's going on?"_

_"Sweetie, I don't think I should be the one to give you this kind of information - is there a number you could give me for an older relative?"_

_Buffy's anxiety was beginning to increase the longer this secretary put off whatever it was she clearly did not want to explain. "I... I don't want to. Why won't you tell me? I'm their daughter for God's sake..."_

_"How old are you... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."_

_"Buffy... I'm seventeen."_

_She could hear the receptionist let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "I suppose you have a right to know as much as anyone... are you sure there isn't-..."_

_"Just tell me, please..." she begged._

_"Buffy, honey, it's your parents. They've been in a bad accident, and I'm afraid that-..."_

_"No. No, that isn't true... there must be some mistake. I was just talking to my mom and they were on their way home... they'll be here any minute, I know it. You... you're wrong."_

_"I wish I was, but... is there someone you can call, someone who can bring you here? There are forms that are required to be filled out, and well... the rest can be explained once you arrive."_

_"My... my grandmother. She lives, uh, she lives close by... I'll... I'll call her now... and then she'll tell you, she'll fix it..."_

_"Please, hurry," the receptionist said softly before the line went dead._

_Buffy didn't take time to think before quickly dialing her grandmother's number. "Nanny, nanny it's me. I... someone called from the hospital. They said that mom... that mom and dad were in an accident and... I don't know what to do."_

_"Buffy, I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright? I'm going to phone the hospital and find out exactly what is going on. While I'm doing that I want you to get yourself and your sister ready, and me and your grandpa will pick you up shortly."_

_Buffy nodded, then realized her grandmother couldn't see her. "Okay... yeah... but she was wrong, right Nanny? Mom and dad, they're fine... right?"_

_"Oh Buffy I hope so."_

_~.~.~_

_Buffy could feel her grandfather's arms around her, holding her tight to him as tears rolled down her cheeks. None of this was real. It couldn't be._

_"No... no," she cried. "They can't be gone... I... I need them... and the things I said... I was so mean... and I didn't... I didn't get to tell them how much I love them..."_

_"Shh cupcake," he whispered, trying his best to console her, but unable to hold his tears from falling as well. "You didn't need to tell them, they knew. Love doesn't need to be spoken, they knew... that's all that matters."_

_"But I should have said them..."_

~.~.~

_Present..._

When did she get so much stuff? Boxes and boxes of useless crap that she had somehow collected over seventeen years of living surrounded her. Most of it had been tucked away into a closet in her bedroom, stuff that she should have thrown away during the move. But now, she couldn't bring herself to throw anything away.

_Mom could have bought it, or dad... it could have been something special at one time, something meaningful that they bought for her because they loved her._

So many thoughts ran through her mind as she sorted through item after item. Her shelves were already stacked full of mini statues or random collectibles - she was running out of space.

This room didn't _feel_ like hers, it felt foreign to her. Sure, it was better than the last one she'd been in - crammed together with Dawn, and Lucy, the daughter of her parents friends.

After the accident, while the guardianship was being sorted, her and her younger sister moved in next door with a couple that had been her mother and father's closest friends. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't ideal - and it was too close to their house. Too close to the memories that haunted her every second of every day.

In a way, she was glad to be anywhere but there. She had grown up in LA, she knew every corner of the city, and it was a pretty big one. Now here she was, in the smallest town she had ever stepped foot in, living with an aunt and uncle. But she had gotten far away from _their_ house, hoping that it would help to drown out the memories... but they had followed her.

Still, she couldn't complain. Things _could_ be worse.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" her aunt asked as she stepped into the room.

Buffy turned to face her and tried her best to smile. "Fine.."

"Fine, huh? Well, I suppose I _could_ accept that answer - but this is me you're talking to here. I've known you since before you could talk, and when you could, I was the one you turned to... remember?"

"I remember Janie, but it just... it isn't the same this time. I really _can't_ talk about it, okay? At least not yet..."

Janie nodded. "I'll take a rain check then. Do you need any help unpacking?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I don't have much left. And I kind of enjoy it, you know, keeping myself busy and all that."

"Okay, well when you're finished come on downstairs. I'm taking you and Dawnie out for a little shopping spree. Big day tomorrow."

Buffy nodded as she let out a sigh. "Big day, right... starting a new school in a new town where I don't know anyone. I can be whoever I want to be - but all I want to be is alone."

Janie smiled as she reached out to take her neice's hand in hers. "You don't mean that. You had a lot of friends back home, and you'll make plenty here. And you may say that you don't want any, but making friends is the best way to keep yourself busy... am I wrong?"

Buffy shrugged. "Guess not."

Janie leaned over and kissed Buffy's cheek lovingly. "Half an hour, then we're going out to waste your uncle Nick's hard earned money on shoes."

~.~.~

AN: Okay, so basically just a short intro into the story, hope you enjoyed & if you want more, let me know =) Believe me when I say some much needed Spuffy action is straight ahead!


	2. Sapphires, Mansions & Tequila

Author's Note: Thank you Poetic Ramblings & Jeremy Shane for the reviews =) There will continue to be random flashbacks, just to give a little insight into Buffy's life before Sunnydale. Hope you like =)

~.~.~

Well, it looked like a normal high school. Clearly it wasn't as large as her previous one, but it was still a decent size for such a small town. It looked different though, the students seemed more... happy - perky, even.

_Great_, Buffy thought as she took her first steps onto the campus. _Perky could not be farther from my mood right now... nevermind that Buffy, suck it up. If you want to make any friends at cheer central you're going to have to at least try and fit in. Parties. Parties and liquor - those were two things that are a bonus to making friends._

She scanned the many different cliques as she passed them, careful not to dive into anything too soon. If she seemed like desperate new girl, she would never make any friends. She had to play it cool. She could do cool, it was practically her midddle name.

As she walked across the campus towards the main entrance, she glanced down at her watch to check the time. _Biggest_ mistake she could _ever_ make.

"Ow... oh God, I'm sorry," Buffy apologized as she picked her books up from the ground, while helping the person she had so uncooly ran into collect their own. When she stood up, she found herself staring into a pair of cold brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going frea-... hey, you're the new girl, aren't you? Bunny something..."

"Buffy, actually. And yeah, I'm new... I'm sorry for slamming into you like that, I really should ditch the watch - who needs time anyways?"

Brown-eyed girl grinned as she took in Buffy's attire. "You've got good taste Bunny, I like that. You aren't from around here, huh?"

"Uh no, LA... and uh, it's Buffy," she stammered, trying to figure out whether this girl wanted to be her friend, or embarrass her. She knew her type well, she herself _had_ been the same not even a year before.

"Isn't LA just great? I vacation there in the summer - the shopping is to die for. Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself - Cordelia Chase," she said with a smile as she linked arms with Buffy. "Lucky for you I happen to be the most popular girl in this God forsaken school, and I like you. I don't like many people, as you'll learn. Walk with me, talk with me - I'll fill you in on all of the people you _want_ to hang with, and those that you most definitely do _not_. But most important of all, you'll get all the dets on _moi_ - that's french for _me_."

Buffy forced a smile. "Sounds... fun."

Alright, so maybe this scene wasn't exactly hers, but Cordelia seemed... nice, and she obviously had connections - that could always work in Buffy's favour later on. Besides, she used to hang with that type of girls _all_ the time in LA. _She_ had been one of those girls - the best, actually. She could definitely handle _one_ Cordelia.

~.~.~

Buffy sat at one of the outdoor lunch tables along with Cordelia, and her "groupie" Harmony - as Buffy preferred to call it. Yes, she was technically following the Queen B around like a groupie, but in her defense, she was new and didn't know the school or anyone in it. Buffy would rather lay down and die than become a mindless follower of a stuck up rich girl - she had never been the follower, she had been the one other girls followed. And as far as she was concerned, that would never change - even if she was _technically_ following.

"Oh, there they are!" Coredlia squeeled. Buffy turned in her seat to get a better look at the two people that Cordelia had been bragging about the entire lunch hour - Angel and Spike. Angel was Cordelia's boyfriend, and Spike was Harmony's - the two were both a year older and in their senior year of high school. The word "property" had come up numerous times during Cordelia's talk, and Buffy took it upon herself to assume that these weren't guys that were greatly _cared_ for.

Buffy's eyes had fallen on the blonde first. His hair was obviously bleached, but the colour fit him perfectly. He was dressed in head to toe from black, and was slim but appeared to be fit. His cheekbones were to _die_ for, as Cordelia would put it, and his blue eyes were like sapphires. She could almost feel herself choking on air, but quickly averted her gaze before she _did_.

The guy who walked beside Spike could not have been more opposite. Instead of blonde hair, he had brown. His clothes were fashionable for his age, and he was bulkier, yet still fit. His face was not as defined as Spike's, and his eyes were darker, brown. There was a mystery about him, one that she wasn't sure she wanted to find out about.

"Spikey," Harmony chirped as she jumped to her feet and ran into his arms. "I missed you baby."

He barely heard her as his eyes connected with Buffy's. "An' who do we 'ave 'ere?" he asked.

Harmony pouted. "She's just the new girl - God would it kill you to pay attention to me for _five_ minutes?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah, luv, it would. So, wha's your name new girl?"

Buffy smiled at him shyly. "Buffy. Buffy Summers - and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're Spike."

"The one an' only," he said.

"And this is Angel, _my_ boyfriend," Cordelia said, wrapping her arm around his torso as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Last year's new girl wasn't near as cute as you," he said with a smile.

Buffy almost felt like she was being violated by the way his eyes scanned her body, and she felt a cool wave of shivers creep down her spine. There was just something not right with him.

"Tha's cause "she" was a "_he_" mate, but knowing you that wouldn't 'a stopped you anyway," Spike said as he smirked over at his friend.

"Boys, boys, boys - we all know where this is going and we don't want to scare off our new friend, now do we?" Cordelia cut in.

"We do _not_," Angel said.

"Buffy, if you have any plans tonight - cancel them. I'm having a must-attend party at my house, and if you want to keep your place in our group, then you'll be there and ready for some fun," Cordelia ordered.

Although Buffy wanted to protest the way she had spoken to her, she simply smiled. "Just call me ready-for-fun Buffy."

~.~.~

Later that night, Buffy sorted through three or four different outfits, trying to decide which would be best for Cordelia's party. In the end she had settled on a blue halter top, one very similar to the colour of Spike's eyes; along with a denim mini-skirt; and black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was curled and left down to rest on her shoulders, and her make-up was visible, yet minimal.

Her shirt had never before had any specific meaning to it - it had always been her blue shirt, but now... now it was her "Spike" shirt. That day she had spent a total of five minutes around him, and yet she couldn't shake him from her mind. Whatever it was she _thought_ she might feel towards him, she knew better than to act on it. She didn't plan on stepping on anyone's toes _just_ yet.

With one last look in the mirror, she grabbed the black leather boots that Janie had bought her on their shopping trip the day before, and sat on the bed as she struggled to pull them on.

There was a soft knock on the door before Janie stepped in. She took in the way Buffy was dressed and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Where are you headed tonight?"

"I, uh, I got invited to a party tonight... not even so much a _party_, more like a get together you could say. This girl at my-..."

"It's alright Buffy, I'm not going to give you the third degree about it. I trust you - I _know_ you. So go on, have fun at this "get together" of yours, and oh, I told you those boots would come in handy," Janie interrupted.

"Thanks J."

"Anytime - but, of course you're well aware of your ten-o-clock curfew."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ten? This is my first high school party in this town and I'm going to be known as the girl who leaves just as it gets started... please, can't we make it, I don't know, midnight?"

Janie smiled. "You're pushing it, but how about we strike a deal? You can stay out until midnight on the weekends, but school nights it's ten, understood?"

"But tonight is-..."

"Your first party, so I'm going to be a little leniant - but do _not_ take it for granted Missy, because I can snap back to strict just like that," she warned, snapping her fingers.

Buffy stood and wrapped her arms around her aunt in a hug. "Thank you Janie - I... I'm so glad we're here with you and Nick."

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're here with us too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Well that just leaves my options unlimited," Buffy teased.

~.~.~

From the minute Buffy had arrived at the mansion that Cordelia called home, she had been awestruck. The size of it alone surpassed two apartment complexes. Her home in LA hadn't been small, but it was merely a blimp on the radar compared to what was in front of her. And Janie's house, well that could surely fit into the entrance way.

"Buffy, you came!" Cordelia called as she pushed through a crowd of people to get to her new friend.

"Like I had a choice," Buffy mumbled before saying a bit clearer, "Of course I did Cordy, I wouldn't miss it."

"Well, come on in, make yourself at home," she said before ushering off in another direction.

Buffy nodded. "That won't be hard at all, it's an exact replica of my place," she said to no one but herself. She started to head inside, and something in the far corner caught her eye. "Oh - bar."

~.~.~

Two, or four, or six... well, a lot of drinks later, Buffy stumbled around the make-shift dance floor. She found herself being pulled in several different directions by several different guys. A few had even kissed her, which didn't matter because she was way past the point of caring. Her vision had turned blurry, and her movement slow. Most importantly - she felt _nothing_.

She wouldn't consider herself to be an alcoholic - she was only seventeen after all. But she couldn't deny that liqour had become a companion to her since the night of her parents accident. It was the only way she knew how to numb the pain, the only way to escape the memories that haunted her. Nothing else worked. Keeping busy only helped to keep her focus off of the pain - but the drinking, now that worked miracles.

She could feel the hands of a guy on her body, and if sober she probably would have given him a good slap accompanied with a slur of curses - but at that moment she didn't care. His touch made her feel something as she drowned in emptiness. It may have not been real, but it didn't matter.

Just as she was starting to feel the music pump through her veins, she felt herself being yanked from the arms of the latest guy. Once she was pulled away from all the madness, she stopped and turned to face whoever had killed her moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, staring back into the sapphire eyes that had been so clear in her mind since the minute they met. "I was having fun."

"Yeah, well the Queen insisted I give you a drive home. She doesn't need any girls who can't 'andle their liqour messin' up 'er party," he said, taking her arm again.

She protested. "I can so handle my liqour, thank you. This is a _party_ you're supposed to get wasted."

His expression turned soft. "Jus' let me take you home, 's late pet."

"It is? How late?"

"Quarter to twelve, tha's how," he said and she gasped. "I'm gonna guess you got a curfew tha' you're pretty close to breakin', am I right?"

"I suddenly had a change of heart - I would _love_ a drive home. This party is lame anyways, they ran out of tequila two hours ago," she said, walking past him to the door.

Spike shook his head as he followed her. The new girl was definitely not like the other copycat Cordelias. _She _was different - and confusing. He couldn't figure her out, and maybe that's what intrigued him. The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted to know more.

~.~.~

When Spike pulled into the driveway of the address that Buffy had given him, he glanced over at her to find her passed out in the seat. Oh great. What was he supposed to do with her now? Go on in and tell her parents their daughter was plastered? Nah, he couldn't do that to Buffy. Maybe he could wake her... yeah, that was his best bet.

"Buffy, luv, wakey wakey," he whispered as he gently shook her arm. She squirmed in the seat, trying to get away from the unwanted disturbance. "Come on pet, you need to wake up or else 'm gonna 'ave to go get your mum and da'."

She groaned, but never opened her eyes. "Bedroom... back door..."

Spike rolled his eyes and muttered a curse before slipping out of the driver's side. He walked around and opened the passenger's side door before gently pulling Buffy up into his arms. He noticed her snuggle into him as she fell limp in his arms, and he found himself smiling.

Whoever this girl was, she was amazing. Sure, a little intoxicated at the moment, but that didn't take away from her beauty.

He carefully made his way around the back of the house and found the door that Buffy had mentioned. It had been a challenge to manage to twist the door knob while holding her, but after shifting her weight to one side, he managed and walked in.

He nearly tripped over an unpacked box as he made his way to the bed, but caught himself before falling. After lying her tiny form down and tucking her in careful not to wake her, he had a chance to look around her room. He wouldn't call it _snooping_, more like obvserving or understanding.

It wasn't like he was opening drawers and trying to find all of her skeletons - he just wanted a taste of her life.

The first thing to catch his eye was a shelf full of trinkets neatly organized and in a variety of shapes and sizes - they weren't _his_ kind of thing, although he assumed they had meaning to her. The next thing he saw was just below the shelf on the dresser - a framed picture of four people - what appeared to be Buffy's mother, father, herself and a younger sister all smiled for the camera as they stood in front of a beautiful house.

So many questions stirred in his mind, but there was no way he would get any answers from her that night - so he stored them away and planned to keep them there until they met again.

~.~.~

_The funeral had been nice - flowers and candles, speeches and hugs. But none of it had meant anything to Buffy - at the end of the day, her parents were still dead and they weren't coming back. "This is our way of honoring your parents," a friend of the family's had told her earlier that day, and she supposed it was true. But all she felt was emptiness._

_Her parents had been taken from her long before their time. She still needed them. She was only sixteen - she didn't know anything about life, even if she thought she knew it all. She realized the moment she had heard the news that she knew absolutely nothing. _

_Who was going to make her meals, do her laundry, help her with homework, take her to the mall? Better yet - who was going to give her unconditional love even when she didn't deserve it? No one other than her parents could love her that way, because no one knew who she really was underneath all of the rebellious attitude._

_She was all alone in the world now. Of course she had her younger sister, Dawn - but what was going to happen to her too? Would they be seperated, could she just take care of her?_

_Apparently the two of them were going to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale - but at that moment they were staying at their parents' friends and neighbours house. It was uncomfortable and cramped. They were constantly bombarding her with questions about her feelings, but she felt nothing._

_"Buffy."_

_She heard her boyfriend's voice behind her. She was standing in the back room of the reception hall, attempting to get away from all of the "I'm so sorry" and "We're always here for you" speeches from some people who she didn't even know._

_She turned to face him and walked into his arms. Riley had been trying his best to get through to her, but she wouldn't let him in. Nothing he could do or say would change what happened, so why even bother? Despite her "bad girl" ways, Riley had been the good one. He always got good grades, never broke the rules, and obeyed his parents. But there had been something about him that had drawn Buffy to him, and even though they were complete opposites, they had worked. _

_"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. She shook her head against his chest. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. "Do you want anything?"_

_She ignored his questions as she turned her gaze to his. "You know that me and Dawn are moving, right?"_

_He nodded. The expression on his face would have bothered her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. "I know."_

_"I wasn't even going to say this, I was just going to let it happen... but you deserve to hear it, so here goes... this, us, it isn't going to work Riley. Relationships are hardly my thing, but long distance... with everything, I just... it won't work," she said softly._

_"I figured you would say that. And I don't want to give up what we have because of a move... but I know you, and I know it has nothing to do with the distance Buffy, that's why I'll accept it. But just because you don't want to stay together, I'm here... and I know you've heard that a million times over today, but understand that I mean it in a different way - you changed me, you helped me realize things I couldn't before... and if you need me, I'm here..."_

_She smiled up at him. He was a great guy, and she would miss him, but this was over long before the accident - he just hadn't known it. "Thank you... I should, uh, go check on Dawn."_

_He nodded, then leaned down and kissed her one last time. "Bye Buffy."_

_"Bye Riley," she whispered before walking past him._


	3. Crimson, Kidnapping & SpiderMan

Mind numbing pain - that was the only way to explain the way Buffy felt when she woke up that morning. Her body ached at even the slightest movement, so she laid still in bed for twenty minutes before even _attempting_ to get up. A wave of regret hit her when she realized what she had done the night before - more specifically how much she had drank. Her brain was a scramble of blurred memories, but nothing was making sense.

For example, she had _no_ idea how she had gotten home last night - the last thing she remembered was dancing with a super cute guy and then... nothing.

Getting dressed had been a challenge, and instead of searching through her closet full of clothes for the perfect outfit, she had settled on a pair of black yoga pants and a plain black tank top. On her way out the door she had ignored Janie's request to eat some breakfast, saying that she wasn't hungry - boy was that an _understatement_ - the thought of food alone made her stomach turn.

After grabbing her purple Bench jacket off of the banister, she started her walk to school. Fresh air _had_ to be good for hangovers. The three extra-strength tylenol she had downed in her room were starting to take some of the pain away, but she would _kill_ for a good cup of coffee.

The sound of a familiar voice rang in her ear, causing her to pause and turn to the street. She rolled her eyes as she watched Spike's car pull up beside her. She leaned over to look in the window and found him smiling over at her.

"Hey there luv, care for a ride?"

"I guess I've had enough fresh air for now, the walking thing was getting kind of old anyways," she said, climbing in the passenger's side.

"How you feelin'?" he asked.

She let out a groan. "Did last night _really_ happen or was it all some horrible dream?"

"Oh it 'appened alright, an' you 'ad quite the time. Never saw a girl hold down her liqour like you, specially since you're so... itty bitty," he teased.

"_Itty bitty_? You really know how to compliment the ladies, don't you Spike?" she said, then let her head fall back. "Handling my liqour is way different from controlling my memory... I don't even know _how_ I got home last night - now _that_ is desperate." He smirked over at her and she frowned. "What?"

"You don't remember bein' in my car, me drivin' you home, me _carryin'_ you to your room, an' lastly, me tuckin' you in?"

Her eyes widened. "Um... no? You, uh, you really did that?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Couldn't very well leave you passed out in my car, or on your doorstep, now could I? Wasn't plannin' on doin' it, jus' kinda 'appened - but you told me to anyways pet, 's not like I jus' wanted to get in your room 'cause you were vuln-..."

"I wasn't thinking you... I don't know you, but I consider myself a pretty good judge of people and I can tell you aren't that type of guy Spike," she interrupted.

He looked over at her, but she couldn't read his expression - pain, maybe? "You don't know me Buffy, don't know the things 've done."

She nodded. "Fair enough - I just know that you didn't mean any harm, that's all I'm saying... and also, thanks."

"You're not like other girls, are you Summers?"

Buffy laughed. "That is the understatment of the year. You better be concerned about picking up the speed Ms. Daisy, or else we're gonna be late."

He tilted his head as his eyes studies hers. "'s speed you want then? I'll give you speed luv - jus' though I'd be kind what with the mind numbin' 'eadache I'm certain you've got right 'bout now."

She groaned. "That would be yet another understatement - but I can handle it."

He smiled. "Well then, best to give a girl wha' she wants, eh?"

~.~.~

Buffy sat in her second last class of the day. Her headache had subsided, and her aches had disappeared, yet now she fought off a case of droopy eyes. As her teacher rambled on and on about the usual science-related nonsense, her head began to fall. Instead of looking like an idiot, she felt it in her best interest to create somewhat of a pillow out of her books, and rest it on that.

Shortly after, her eyes closed for good.

_"Buffy, are you in here?" thirteen year old Dawn asked as she poked her head into the bathroom. "Buff, it's almost time to leave."_

_"Get out Dawn - I'm coming," she said, pushing the door shut with her foot so her sister could not see what she was hiding._

_Buffy sat on the closed toilet seat, staring down at her forearm as her own crimson blood leaked from a self-inflicted wound. The fresh cut joined the old ones - a habit she had picked up a couple months after her parents death. She felt nothing, but she longed to feel something - to assure herself of her own existance._

_Bringing a razor to her wrist seemed to help at the time, but not by much. It only seemed to become a burden afterwards, forced to hide her arms so no one would make accusations or lock her in some mental hospital. She wasn't crazy, she didn't want help - she just wanted to be left alone to deal with her pain in her own way. Whatever way that may be._

_They were moving that afternoon, headed off to a town called Sunnydale - to start a "new life" according to her mom's friend, Mary-Sue or whatever. Buffy didn't want a new life, she wanted her old life. _

_She had done quite a good job at hiding not only her wounds, but her pain. She put on a nice, sort of cheerful but not over the top, facade when she was around other people. But when she was on her own - she needed to feel the pain. _

_She quickly wiped her arm clean, pulled down her sleeve and left the bathroom. She may not be starting a new life, but she could try and move forward. _

Buffy woke up to the sound of the bell - loud and utterly annoying. At first she had thought it to be her alarm, but when her eyes opened, she realized it was most definitely _not_. Subconciously, she glanced around to find the class room deserted before bringing her arm into view. She pulled back her sweater and traced over the many cuts with her finger, frowning at the sight of them.

She hadn't done it since she'd arrived in Sunnydale - alcohol had been more efficient anyways. The marks were a constant reminder of what she felt on a daily basis, but since the move she had felt herself let go of a part of it. Whether it was her moving on, or simply time healing, she didn't know.

What she did know was that the pain would never go away.

"Buffy?"

She quickly covered her arm at the sound of her teacher nearing her.

"Yes?" she asked, guilt written all over her face.

"The guidance counselor would like to speak with you."

"Uh... okay," she said then gathered her stuff and headed out the door.

~.~.~

"Tell me Ms. Summers, how _are_ you coping?"

Buffy sat across from the guidance counselor, a slender woman with dark curly hair and green eyes. She had introduced herself as Hallie, leaving out her last name. Apparently it created a better connection with the student - but Buffy wasn't feeling it.

"Coping... let's see, my parents were both killed in a fatal car accident less than a year ago, I've been uprooted from the only home I've known, stripped away from all of my friends-... oh, would you like me to keep going?" she asked, sarcastically.

"No, that's, uh, quite enough... I understand the difficulties that you've faced in the past year, but I'm here to help you, and if you need to talk..."

"_Understand_? How could you possibly understand? No one can - _I_ barely can... if you want to tell me how sorry you are, and that you're here for me whenever I need you, go for it... but don't you _dare_ try and tell me that you understand," Buffy said bitterly.

Hallie nodded uncomfortably. "Okay. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I just want you to know that I _am_ here. I may not know what you're feeling, but I am in the position to listen and help the best I can. You might think of me as just an adult with a degree in nonsense, but it's far different from that. So please, don't hesitate to come to me, and do try and pay attention in class."

Buffy nodded as she stood. "Will do... great chat."

_Now that wasn't awkward at all_, she thought as she left the office. _Note to self, avoid falling asleep in class to avoid little meetings like that. That kind of rhymes ha-_. Her thoughts were interupted as she turned a corner and found herself running into yet _another_ person.

"Wow, I have got to stop doing that," she mumbled as she collected herself. She backed up a few paces and glanced up at the person she'd run in to. "Uh... hey Spike."

He smirked. "Nice to see you too pet. Havin' a nice ol' chat with Captain Know-It-All?"

"Huh?" she asked, then turned back to Hallie's office she'd come out of. "Oh... sure, if you want to put that title on a woman."

"Jus' sayin' I know what you're walkin' out of. Tha' woman can be a tad bit... overwhelmin', but you get used to her. She's actually quite useful."

Buffy nodded, then her eyes widened when something clicked. "Oh. OH..."

Spike stared at her confused for a mintue before understanding. "What? Bloody 'ell, I didn't mean it like that. You women and your accusations... I jus' meant she's a help, you know, when you feel like you got no one else."

Buffy sighed dramatically. "And I bet you would feel like that _all_ the time."

"Like I said Summers, you don't know me," he said, then turned and walked off.

"Well you sure as hell make me want to," she muttered to herself before heading to her last period.

~.~.~

Later that night, Buffy had finished getting ready for yet another party and was on her way to Cordelia's. Apparently her parents were never home, or if they were they just didn't care. They let her do whatever she wanted in order to please her - and Buffy didn't blame them. She knew she wouldn't want Cordelia as a daughter, nagging her every five minutes for more money or a fancier car.

But still, she went. Despite her secret disgust for the spoiled brat, it was a nice way to get out and have fun - a little _too_ much fun in her case, but what the hell. She didn't have anything to lose, she'd lost everything that meant something to her.

She could possibly have something to gain though. It came in the form of a bleached blonde hunk, also known as Spike. Of course, he was technically off limits to her, being Harmony's "property" and all that, but when did such a thing ever stop her in the past?

The walk to Cordelia's house wasn't necessarily long, there wasn't much to Sunnydale so it didn't take a whole lot of effort to get from the poorer side to the richer side. It wasn't dark just yet, so the streets were still somewhat busy, which made her feel a little less vulnerable.

When she arrived at the mansion Cordelia called home, there were people scatterd around the lawn, cars parked on each side of the street, and loud music blarring. She pushed past everyone and headed inside to her _favourite_ part - the bar.

It was morally wrong and obviously pathetic, but she didn't care. It numbed the pain and that was all that mattered to her. Half the house was already wasted, she had some catching up to do.

~.~.~

After the party had died down a bit, Buffy found herself leaving, accompanied by some guy she'd started talking to inside. He had seemed nice enough, and he had his own car which was a nice bonus. She needed to let go of her potential feelings for Spike and invest them in another guy - whether or not it would be a one time investment or a long term investement, she didn't care. She only knew that she needed to distract herself from what she really wanted.

Just as she was about to open the passenger's side door, she felt someone's hand grasp her arm tightly. She knew without looking who it was - he was the only one to send such waves through her body.

She whipped around, nearly falling in the process, and pulled her arm free.

"Come on luv, I'll drive you home," he offered.

She frowned. "But Mark is taking me home."

"Mark" leaned over and looked out of the window. "It's _Mike_," he corrected.

"Whatever - same thing. _Mark_ is taking me," she said, unaware of her consistant mistake.

Spike glanced down at Mike before he looked back to her. "'s not a good idea."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well sorry _dad_, but I'm going with him."

"Yeah buddy, back off. She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions," Mike said, as he reached his arm out and grabbed Buffy's behind.

Buffy let out a giggle, which then turned into a scream as Spike let out a low growl before he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her over to _his_ car. He set her down on her feet and opened the passenger's side door before he quickly sat her inside and closed it behind her.

He slipped into the driver's seat and turned the car on, pulling out of the driveway before she had a chance to get out.

Buffy glared over at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You said it yourself I can handle my liqour, so let me handle it and mind your own business."

"Not jus' gonna let you saunter off with some wanker so he can go 'bout an' get 'is jollies with a vulnerable you," he said, his jaw still clenched.

"I am _so_ not vulnerable. Just because I might be a little tipsy-..."

"Tipsy? I'd say you bloody well passed tipsy four beers ago. Now you're borderline shitfaced."

Buffy let out an offended gasp. "Let me out of this car _now_," she ordered as she fiddled with the lock.

"Not gonna 'appen luv," he said simply.

"Excuse me? This is kidnapping, you know? I could have you arrested for this - and I _will_ if you don't pull over and let me out!"

He smirked over at her. "You weren't threatin' me when I was savin' your ass last night, why so quick now?"

Her glare returned. "That was different. I was _way_ more tipsy last night, and mind you, I was _unconcious_. Right this moment, I'm feeling 100% not unconcious, and I'm telling you to let me out of this damn car... which is really ugly by the way."

Spike laughed. "Oh, so now you're insultin' my car, eh? You know, you should be thankin' me for not only drivin' you home, but savin' you from makin' a big mistake. Tha' wanker was trouble, I could smell it."

"What are you, Spider-Man? That guy was a guy - nothing more. Like I'm sure you give off the best first impression vibe ever. Cordelia filled me in on your reputation Mr.," she said.

"Tha' so? An' did she 'appen to fill you in on 'er own? Word of advice kitten, watch your back 'round those girls - they aren't all they 'ppear to be," he cautioned.

She laughed sarcastically. "That doesn't seem to stop you - or have you forgotten in your _attempt_ at shilvery that you have a girlfriend?"

"'aven't forgotten pet, nearly impossible to get tha' bird outta your 'ead. 'sides, am I puttin' the moves on your lovely self? Seems to me, 've been in your bedroom with you all passed out, an yet 'aven't tried a thing - pretty shilverous to me," he argued.

Buffy sighed as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the passing scenery. "Just take me home... if I'm being forced to endure this, I'd rather do it the rest of the way in silence." Spike laughed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Tha' you wouldn't know silence if it bit you on your pretty little ass Summers."

She scoffed. "Oh I will show you - I happen to be quite the expert at the silent treatment. Just remember, you asked for it."

"'m beggin' for it," he teased.

Buffy let out yet another unpleased scoff before she crossed her arms and continued to direct her piercing glare out the window.


	4. Chocolate, Jugglers & Trouble

Author's Note: Changed the title & summary, but chapters are the same :) Thank you for the review :) ! I'm putting up a warning here because this chapter does involve attempted rape. I forgot to last time for the cutting, sorry!

~.~.~

A night in with her sister - that was what Buffy needed to get herself on track. Before their parents accident, the two hardly came in contact with each other aside from the rare time Buffy would show up for dinner, or "family night".

But after, things had changed. Dawn was the only one who could understand just what she'd lost. Buffy had changed - she was no longer the selfesh spoiled brat who took everything for granted. She appreciated having Dawn, even if she never told her personally. If it wasn't for her younger sister, she would have given up long ago.

Three chick flicks, a bowl of pocorn, and lots and lots of chocolatey goodness sat in front of the two as they pondered over what to do first.

"Before we do this, I... well how are you Buffy? We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since the move," Dawn asked.

"I'm fine... it's not easy, but I'll be okay. Janie told me you're quite popular at your new school," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sort of. Everyone has been so nice and I just feel like I fit in here, you know?" she asked and Buffy nodded, but didn't say anything. "What about you? You must have made at least _one_ friend."

Buffy sighed. "A few, sure... but you know me, untrusty girl - I just... well I don't know if they like me for _me_ or for my amazing style."

Dawn laughed, and Buffy smacked her lightly on the arm. "Oh come on, it was kind of funny. So there's no one - no boy maybe?"

Buffy smiled as she turned her gaze away from her prying sister. "Well, not really... okay so there's this _one_ guy... we're just friends, I mean he has a girlfriend... but he's just... I guess he's the only one who I can see myself trusting - far, far in the future."

"Aw, Buffy's got a crush," Dawn teased.

"That is exactly why I don't tell you these things."

Dawn smiled, then it disappeared. "You never did - not until mom and dad... you changed."

"Our parents did die Dawn, that changes anyone."

Dawn nodded. "I know. I didn't mean it in a bad way... but you can't deny that things are better here."

"Compared to Mary-Sue and what's his face? Yeah - they most definitely are," she said.

"It was Marilyn and Anthony. they were mom and dad's best friends for like thirty years - you should know their names by now."

Buffy shrugged. "They were never anything more than neighbours to me."

Dawn frowned. "That's your problem Buffy, you're scared to let anyone in."

"Can we just drop it - please? Depressed mood is the last thing I want to be in right now... actually, I have somewhere to be, think we can reschedule our night in?" she asked, remembering the invite she had rejected to a party at Angel's that night.

Dawn glanced to the clock. "It's almost eight Buffy, where could you possibly have to be?"

Buffy grinned. "It's friday night Dawnie - where _don't_ I have to be?"

Dawn hesitated before nodding. "Sure, we can reschedule."

Buffy leaned over and hugged her sister, then jumped off the sofa. "Thanks Dawnie, I promise we will - save some chocolatey yummy for my tummy for me?"

She smiled. "Yeah, okay."

"Love you," Buffy said quickly before the door slammed shut behind her.

~.~.~

Angel's house had taken Buffy's breath away - literally. She had expected something similar to Cordelia's, and had prepared herself - but nothing could have prepared her for what she stood in. It was like something out of a magazine - she had _never_ seen, let alone _stepped _foot in a house so... delicate and powerful.

Sure she had known they existed, she'd driven past houses like it in LA, but her parents could never afford something so extravagant. Not that she was complaining - she loved the house she had grown up in. As beautiful as Angel's house was, the atmosphere felt nothing like a home.

"Well look who showed up afterall," Angel said as he approached her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"Just couldn't resist it, huh?" he said with a wink.

Buffy smiled up at him as she pulled out of his hold. "Something like that, sure."

"Can I get you a drink? You look like you need one," he offered and she nodded. "Don't go anywheres, I'll be right back."

A drink sounded nice. She needed to relax. The last few days had been intense - new school, new friends, new home, new love interest. _Yeah right Buff, he's already taken... although he does seem to kind of like me, huh? no... no... bad Buffy. You don't steal boyfriends anymore, it's just so not worth the drama_, she thought.

"Here you are," Angel said when he returned, handing her a beer. "There's a bartender but he's over in the other wing, so this was the best I could do."

"I just hate when they're in the _other_ wing, such a nuisance," she said with a laugh. "So, uh, where's Cordy?"

He shrugged as he took a swig of his drink. "Who knows, probably off flirting with some college guy."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "And you're fine with that?"

"She likes to flirt... and so do I," he said, smiling down at her.

"Oh look - a random guy juggling. I always wanted to learn how to juggle," she said, walking off.

Angel watched her leave with a satisfied smirk on his face. Phase one of his plan was officially in progress.

When Buffy finally felt like she was a safe distance away from Angel, she stopped and sat down on a nearby chair. What the hell was wrong with these people? Sure she'd met some not so decent ones in the past, but it seemed like this town was just crawling with them.

"Hey there pet."

She looked up to find Spike staring down at her.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Tha's how it's gonna be?" he asked.

Buffy sighed. "And how would you like it to be Spike?"

"A little more friendly, if I 'ave a say in things," he said, then frowned. "You always seem to get right friendly with the liqour."

"I'm seventeen, getting drunk at parties is kind of part of the gig," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Not the way you do it pet. 's like you're tryin' to drown out the pain."

"What would _you_ know about pain Spike? I bet you live in one of these fancy houses with your perfect picture parents, and get whatever you want at the snap of your finger. Well not everyone has that kind of life - and mine is pretty much the exact opposite. So if you want to go all Dr. Phil on someone, start with yourself," she said, standing.

"Buffy, you-..."

"Just leave me alone, i don't want or need your help anymore. I'm not some charity for you to donate to," she interrupted before storming off.

~.~.~

She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd first arrived at the party, nor how many drinks she'd had since. All she knew was that she was feeling weird - it was different from being wasted. Her vision was blurrier, her senses were off, and she felt unusually tired.

She had been dancing when it had first hit her, and had managed to stumble away to a more secluded area of the house. Where she was she wasn't sure, but she heard a familiar voice and felt an arm wrap around her waist, helping her to stand.

"It's alright Buffy, I got you," Angel said, stabalizing her. "Let me help you upstairs where you can sleep it off, okay?"

She managed a nod. Even though she knew something wasn't quite right with Angel, she really had no other options. At least he wasn't just some random guy - she knew him... well, sort of anyway.

She allowed him to guide her up the stairs, and down a long hallway before they entered a room. It appeared to be _his_ bedroom, and she wondered why he would bring her there. She was sure they would have at least _one_ spare bedroom in a house that big. But she was too out of it to ask.

He said nothing to her as he laid her down on his bed. Her body was beginning to react to whatever it was - the alcohol was the only thing she could reason. Her movement was growing slow, it almost felt as if she was struggling underwater.

It surprised her when Angel appeared above her, his body covering hers as he pulled her up farther on the bed. She could feel his breath on her neck, his chest on hers. She tried to bring her hands up to push him away, but they wouldn't listen, and instead they stayed by her sides.

"Angel..." she managed to say, but he ignored her as his lips touched her neck. She tried to squirm away from him, but it was only a failed attempt once again. Eventually, she just gave up.

She almost felt like she was watching it happen from another perspective - like she wasn't in her own body. She didn't want it to happen - she just wanted him to go away, but it didn't appear like he intended on doing that.

And then a thought had occured to her - _who_ had brought her _all_ of her drinks that night? _angel_. She was certain she had only had four, maybe five beer - and that was hardly enough to get her to such a state. Had he drugged her? Could he really stoop _that_ low?

"Please..." she cried, but to no avail.

She could feel his body pressing closer into hers. His lips touched hers in a forced, unnatural kiss that made her stomach turn. She didn't _want_ him touching her, he was violating her privacy that she had kept her own since her parents death.

His hands were cold, and his mouth was rough. She hated every minute of it, and her mind couldn't help but wonder - was this some sort of payback for the way that she had been before? Did she _deserve_ it?

No. Despite the things that she had done in the past, _no one_ deserved this - no one.

His hand teased the hem of her shirt. He _knew_ that even though she couldn't react to his touch, she felt everything. She could tell by the look in his eye that he was enjoying it.

Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Angel, open up mate," Spike called from the other side.

"Not now Spike, I'm busy!" Angel yelled back.

"'s kinda important," he insisted.

"I'm with a _girl_!"

Buffy saw this as her only opportunity. She couldn't fight Angel, but if she could just say _his_ name loud enough, maybe...

"_Spike_," she called, her voice louder than a whisper but hardly a yell.

Angel glared down at her, then turned back to the door as the handle began to move. After a few seconds without it opening, the fiddling stopped. Instead, the door burt open and Spike stood there, his eyes full of rage.

He moved quickly to the bed and yanked Angel off of Buffy, sending him flying into the wall. Spike stalked over to where he fell and pulled Angel to his feet, cocked his fist back and punched him _hard_ in the jaw.

"Are you bloody well insane? I knew you 'ad a thing for 'er but this..."

Angel brought a hand to his mouth as blood started to drip. "It's not like I was going to hurt her, we were just going to have a little fun, right Buff?"

Spike glanced over at Buffy who was now huddled in the corner of the bed, an expression of fear all over her face. Spike turned back around and threw another hit at Angel, sending him to his knees.

"You so much as speak 'er name again, an' I'll kill you," he growled.

Angel laughed, but there was no humor in it. "We're done Spike - _done_."

"Couldn't agree with you more Peaches," he said before walking over to the bed and scooping Buffy up into his arms. He carried her out of the room and out of the house to his car. He carefully sat her in the passenger's seat before climbing into his. "Want me to take you home luv?"

She shook her head, but didn't say a thing.

"'lright then, where to?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he simply nodded before heading towards his house.

~.~.~

When Buffy woke up, the first thing she realized was that she wasn't in her own bed. The second thing she realized was that every bone in her body was _killing_ her.

Wait - _not_ her bed. She sat up quickly and scanned the room. It appeared to be a guy's... but _what_ guy? What exactly had happened... Oh.

Her memories suddenly came flooding back and she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. "Oh my God Angel, and-... then this must be... no, it can't be... _Spike's_ room?"

She glanced around to make sure she was alone before crawling off of the bed. She felt kind of bad looking around his room without him in it, but she was interested to find out more about him.

She noticed two pictures sitting side by side on his black dresser - one held a picture of a younger looking family, with a blonde-haired mother and dark-haired father standing behind a small, curly brown-haired Spike; and the other held an older looking family, with two dark-haired parents and a teenage bleached haired Spike standing between them. In both pictures he looked happy, although she was confused - did he have _two_ sets of parents?

Before she could venture around any more, the door opened causing her to jump back. Spike walked in, a warm smile on his face, but she could still see his teasing smirk lingering in it.

"I, uh, I was just..."

"'s alright luv, 've got nothin' to hide," he said, setting a mug of tea down on the bedside table. "Brought you somethin' to drink, thought you might be thirsty."

She nodded. "How long was I asleep?"

"Bout two hours. Jus' long enough to sleep off whatever was in your system I reckon."

She nodded again. "So... you brought me here? I don't remember much since I fell asleep..."

"Yeah, you didn't want to go home, so this was the only other place I knew of," he said, sitting down on his bed.

"Won't your parents mind you bringing a strange girl up to your bedroom?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"Mum works night shift, an' da's away on business," he said.

"Your parents... which ones are they?" she asked, looking towards the two photos.

He sighed. "Both." The confused look she gave him told him he needed to elaborate. "My real mum an' da' were killed when I was 12. Some wanker help up the bank they were workin' at an' shot them both in cold blood. Was adopted soon after, an' now 'm livin' with my "new" parents."

Buffy nodded. "You don't mind calling them-..."

"Mum an' da' are jus' names pet - nothin' more. They will never replace my parents, but they do 'lot for me, an' 'm not gonna treat them with disrespect. It was my choice to call 'em tha' an' they understood," he said.

Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh God... what I said earlier... I... I didn't know. I'm _so_ sorry Spike."

"No worries luv, you couldn't 'ave known," he reassured.

"No, but I can understand. My parents were killed in a car accident ten months ago. Me and my little sister moved here with my aunt and uncle a few weeks back. It just... you were right, about what you said - me drowning my pain... it never goes away, it _never_ gets better," she said.

He smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry pet, nothin' worse than losin' your parents. But time helps to ease it a bit, understand an' accept it."

"How much time?" she asked in barely a whisper. "It's been almost a year, I don't... I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"Well, 's been six years for me, an' although there isn't a day tha' goes by I don't think of 'em, it doesn't haunt me like it used to. Things will get better luv, jus' 'ave some faith," he said.

"Faith," she laughed. "Now _that_ is funny comin' from you."

He cocked his head. "Wha', you don't think 've got faith? I'll 'ave you know I got plenty."

"Right, that vibe just radiates off of you," she teased.

"Oh? Then wha' is my vibe luv?"

She paused as she looked him over, assessing. "Trouble."

He smirked. "Well, can't say you're wrong there."

There was a moment of silence between them as they sat there together. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward - it was nice. A little _too_ nice, she needed to break it.

"So, how long have you and Harmony, you know, been dating?" she asked.

"Few months, at least from what I gather - but she'll probably relay a different message. She seems to think we've been together since birth, delusional bint tha' one is," he said with a laugh.

"Then why be with her if you don't even like her?" she asked, then realized she shouldn't have said it. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my place..."

"'s true, an' I don't even know myself. Jus' seemed like the thing to do an' she's a good girl, not like Cordy... jus' a _tad_ on the crazy side."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, kind of like Angel." Spike let out a low growl at the mention of _his_ name. "I'm really sorry to... I don't know, get between you guys... I know you're friends, and I should have known better than to go up with him, I mean I do have experience with creeps."

"Friends? Nah, me an' 'im 'ave never been friends. We tolerated each other for appearances sake, an' yeah, we've 'ad some fun times... but he crossed a line jus' thinkin' tha' he could... Peaches 's a player, always 'as been an' always will be. I don't believe you were the first to... but nothin' 'appened, right? He didn't actually touch you, 'cause if he did, I swear-..." he warned.

"No, no... he didn't get a chance... my knight in shining armour came just in time," she said, smiling over at him.

He returned it. "Tha's somethin' I 'aven't been called in... well, ever."

She shrugged. "What can I say, you seem to be doing it a lot as of late... saving me from myself."

"You're well worth savin' Summers."

"Maybe someday I can return the favour," she said.

Spike brought his hand up and gently caressed her face, his eyes connecting with hers. "You already 'ave," he whispered as he leaned in towards her and softly touched his lips to hers.

Fireworks were a cliche way to explain a kiss - but fireworks could not even come close to what she felt at that moment. She had kissed _many_ in the past, but not one of them compared to Spike. It was as if his lips were made for hers.

Buffy intensified the kiss as she climbed onto his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Her fingers played with his hair as she moved herself closer to him - she couldn't get close enough. His fingers gently traced her lower back as he pulled his lips away from hers to plant kisses along her neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes - exploring each other's mouths and bodies with a passion that neither had felt before.

It was Spike that stopped, gently gripping her shoulders and pushing her away slightly. "Buffy, luv, we should stop before..."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah... you're probably right." She climbed off of his lap and took her seat beside him once again. "God, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... you have a girlfriend, and here I am all Ms. High and Mighty kissing you like-..."

"No need for you to apologize Summers, it was as much my doin' as it was yours. Tha' kiss was bloody well like nothin' 've ever felt before," he said, looking over at her.

"It was pretty amazing... but it can't happen again Spike, I can't... I can't go back to being the girl that I was," she said softly.

"An' who is that girl?"

She looked up at him, her eyes near tears. "Not someone much different from the one you're dating... but worse. Even worse than Cordelia, actually. You can't imagine who I was, and I don't want to do anything to bring myself back to that place..."

He nodded. "I understand pet, I _really_ do. Been many things in my past tha' 'm not proud of myself, an' I don't want to go back either. But you're special Buffy, an' 'm not jus' gonna let you go. If it means gettin' rid of Harm then you can consider it done."

She smiled over at him. "I'll consider it done when it's done - not a moment sooner."

"I can live with tha'. 's long as you aren't runnin' from me. You can be pretty stubborn if I do recall," he teased.

"_I_ can be stubborn - well if that isn't the kettle calling the pot black."

He laughed. "You mean the _pot_ callin' the _kettle_ black."

She frowned. "That's what I said."

"Sure it is luv. Why don't you let me drive you home, I bet your aunt an' uncle are worried sick 'bout you."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I don't need them sending out a search party."

"One with helicopters an' the lot?"

"You wouldn't be joking about it if you actually met my aunt - she can be understandable, but she exaggerates just a tad. And I can't really blame her, not with my background."

He nodded. "Right then, we best get goin'."

"We best," she said with a smile as she followed him out of the room.


	5. Hair Pulling, Wheetabix & Red Flags

AN: Thank you for the reviews :) Hope you like !

~.~.~

Friday night had stayed in Buffy's mind the entire weekend - she had replayed it so many times it had seemed like it had never even happened... that it had only been just a dream. But the taste of his lips still lingered on hers, reassuring her that she had been wide awake.

Buffy hadn't spoken to Spike over the weekend. She had wanted to give him space, hoping secretly that it would aid him in dumping Harmony. She was cruel, she had come to that conclusion a few times. It had been a long time since she'd actually been smiling at the thought of another girls' heartbreak - but what could she say? _She_ wanted Spike, and he seemed to want her too.

As much as she supposed she should have _dreaded_ going to school that morning - it had actually excited her. She had a few tricks of her own up her sleeve - one specifically that she had been planning all night. It was perfect, and she couldn't wait until she was given the chance to put it into action.

Once on the campus, she had avoided Cordelia's "corner" to the best of her ability. The last thing she had wanted was to sit through an awkward conversation with Harmony, knowing what she had done with her boyfriend nights before.

When she spotted who she was searching for, she headed straight towards him. He had been leaning against the wall of the school on the far side, hidden but not unnoticable, flirting with yet another possible conquest no doubt.

Finally, she was standing before him. Buffy sent a glare towards the petit brunette girl, and taking it as her cue to scram, she disappeared.

"Listen, Buffy, about the other night..." Angel started.

"Speaking of that, there's something I wanted to do to you that I didn't get the chance to," she said seductively, inching closer to him.

He smirked down at her. "I knew you had a-..."

Before he could finish, Buffy had cocked her arm and landed a solid punch to his jaw, sending him staggering backwards. She watched as he regained his balance, and readied her self for an attack that she knew would be coming. Angel might play the gentleman - but she knew differently.

"You bitch, you hit me," he said, touching his palm to his aching jaw.

She shrugged. "Well to be fair, I did _warn_ you."

He lunged at her, but she dodged him, keeping her eyes on him as he collected himself to try again. Next, he swung at her, but she ducked and quickly sent a hit to his stomach before backing away.

"You're a girl, you can't win against me," he threatened with a laugh.

"Yet here I am, all girled up and still kicking your butt."

"I was holding back," he defended.

"So was I," she said with a teasing smile. "But no more of that - why don't you show me what a big, strong man you are and hit a poor defenseless little girl already?"

"Defenseless," he laughed. "When I'm through with you you will be."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" she mocked, bouncing on her feet slightly.

Angel growled before swinging at her again, she ducked but hadn't been expecting him to raise his knee to connect with her cheek. She stumbled back slightly from the impact, but managed to hold her ground before crouching down and sweeping his feet out from underneath him.

She was about to jump on top of him, when someone blocked her path. She looked up to find Spike's eyes examining her.

"Bloody 'ell Buffy," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek that was beginning to turn a light shade of purple.

"I'm fine Spike, really... it's nothing."

"'s nothin', right, okay," he said with a nod before leaving her side to go to Angel's who was now standing, watching the two interact. "You think you can jus' lay a hand on 'er like tha'? Wha' kind of wanker are you?"

"The kind that always gets _your_ girl."

Spike let out a low growl before tackling Angel to the ground. Buffy just watched silently for a minute - the way that Spike's muscles flexed was mesmerizing. _Bad bad bad Buffy... you should break them up - okay here goes... well, maybe one more minute_, she thought.

But before she even had time to seperate the two, she heard two familiar shrieks and turned to see Cordelia and Harmony running towards her.

"Break it up boys, your girlfriends are here," Buffy said, pulling at Spike's shirt. She knew if she tried to pull his entire body, she'd get nowheres. He was clearly determined and obviously stronger than she was - so she just did her best get his attention.

It appeared to work as he stood, calmly straightening out his clothes.

"What are you two doing?" Cordelia asked, no concern evident in her voice - only anger.

"Why don't you ask Captain Peroxide over there?" Angel said with a glare.

"What is he talking about Spikey?" Harmony asked as she pushed her body into his.

"Your precious Spikey seems to be jealous," Angel continued.

"Of _what_?" Cordelia asked, annoyed yet curious. Any drama was good drama - at least to her.

Angel glanced over at Buffy. "She keeps coming on to me, even when I tell her to back off - I'm with _you_. But she can't seem to get the hint. Just now she even went so far as to attack me, and that's when Spike walked in and went all crazy."

"You lying bastard!" Buffy yelled, flying towards him. Before she could reach him, she felt a strong arm around her waist, pulling her back and settling her on her feet.

"You're trying to sleep with _my_ boyfriend?" Cordelia asked as she approached her.

"No, your boyfriend is trying to sleep with _me_," she corrected.

"You little trailer trash piece of-..." Cordelia insulted, raising her hand to slap Buffy, but was interrupted when instead Buffy caught her arm in a tight grip.

"See that black eye on your boyfriend's face - _I _did that, not Spike. Unless you want one to match it, you won't try that again," she warned.

Cordelia simply glared at her before backing away.

Harmony looked up at Spike, her expression confused and slightly hurt. "Do you like _her_?"

Spike shrugged. "Come on Harm, you know as well as I do tha' this thing between us was nothin' more than a way to kill some time. Frankly, you got nothin' to offer me, an' well... Buffy does."

Harmony scoffed before turning her attention to Buffy, who stood behind Spike. In a quick movement she charged, tackling Buffy to the ground. After a few seconds of rolling around, Spike ripped Harmony off, allowing Buffy to stand.

"Did you seriously just bring out the hair pulling card? News flash, I don't fight like that Princess," Buffy said, adjusting her hair.

"You... you... you boyfriend stealer!" Harmony yelled, but Buffy only laughed in response.

Spike sighed. "She didn't steal me Harm, I left willingly. Look, you're a sweet girl an' all, you'll find someone else. But as for me an' you - 's over luv."

She shook her head. "You don't mean that, I know you don't. You're just... you're just trying to make me jealous! And... And it worked! So now you can come back to me."

"Listen, Harm, I can't say it much clearer than this - I don't love you, never 'ave, an' never will - move on."

"If she's the same in a fight as she is in the bed, you're in for one hell of a ride Captain," Angel taunted.

Spike growled, but Buffy placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "It's okay Spike - he isn't worth it... and besides, I'm not the same - I'm better. Too bad you'll never know, huh Peaches?" she said with a wink.

"You wanna get out 'ere Summers?" Spike asked, looking down at her.

She smiled. "More than anything."

The two took one last look at the three they had left stunned and enraged before Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and they headed to his car.

~.~.~

Buffy sat next to Spike as they drove away from the school. Her adrenaline was still pumping from what had happened - it had gotten a little messier than planned, but nothing she couldn't handle. Everything was happening so fast - none of it made sense. She barely felt in control of her own actions, and from past experience, that was _never_ good. But why did she feel so at ease?

She looked over at Spike. "So what now?" she asked.

He smiled back at her. "Well, I figure we don't really know all tha' much 'bout each other, cept for the one thing."

"You want to know about _me_?"

He sent her a look. "Are you daft? I want to know every bloody little detail about you. From wha' I already know you're damn well amazin' - all tha' needs fillin' is the why."

She let out a sigh as she relaxed in her seat. "Okay - what do you want to know?"

"For starters, where the 'ell did you learn to fight like tha'? When I came 'cross you an' Peaches there wasn't a whole 'ell of a lot left for me to do," he said with a smile.

She laughed. "Well, I have a blackbelt in karate - it was my life until I turned fifteen. It proved useful considering the path that I chose... but I didn't start it for that reason, it wasn't about the fight... it was about the power. Oh, and my dad taught amateur boxing on the weekends. He was going to go pro until... well, he realized that he had to make different lifestyle choices with a wife and kids... he sacrificed his dream to give me and my sister a good life..."

He nodded. "I see... well he must 'ave been quite the teacher 'cause tha' left hook of yours is damn near pefect."

"Yours could use some work," she teased. "But don't worry - I'll teach you _everything_ I know."

"Oh ha bloody ha," he said.

"Anything else you want to know Mr. Twenty Questions?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah - you said you delt with a lot of creeps in the past... wha' was tha' 'bout?"

Buffy sighed as she rested her head on the seat. "I don't know, I just have... I was, well... no Miss Perfect. I drank, I smoked, I partied - _hard_. That led me to hanging out with a not so nice crowd which included a few creeps. I was never stupid enough to get drugged though," she added.

"Tha' was not your fault, an' you know it," he said, looking over at her until she met his eyes.

She nodded. "Enough about me, shed some light on your situation. How'd you get to be you?"

"Well, after my parents were killed, I moved over 'ere to the States an' was 'ccepted into Cordelia's crew 'cause of my good looks an' sexy accent," he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "'ey, you asked."

"I did, and for once I have to agree with Cordelia."

"Well isn't tha' a rarity."

She smiled. "No more deep stuff - tell me something simple. Like... what's your favourite colour?"

"You really 'ave to ask that one?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, bad judment call - what's your favourite food?"

"Wheetabix," he said simply.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh - a lot. "Oh... you're... serious. Wheetabix? I mean come on, it's cereal."

"Alright then Summers, what's yours?"

"Hm... pizza - the works, none of that cheese only crap... oh and ice-cream - but one with chocolately chunks... and cookies, can't forget those. Oh and-..."

"Tha's how you eat?" he interrupted, looking over at her dumbfounded.

"Says the guy who eats Wheetabix."

"Least it doesn't 'ave a bucket of sugar in every bite," he said.

"It could if you wanted it to," she said, smiling over at him.

"You're not like other girls..."

"I'm having a serious case of deja vu," she teased. "Where exactly _are_ we going?"

"There's somethin' I wanna show you luv," he said.

"And here I thought I'd seen the whole three blocks of Sunnydale."

"Wha' 'm gonna show you isn't on the local map - 's a secret spot few 'ave ever set eyes on."

"And you're showing me?" she asked.

He reached across the seat and gently took her hand in his. "'s no one I'd rather share it with."

~.~.~

By the time they had gotten to where they were going, Buffy had no idea of where they were. She hadn't expected the town to have any hidden gems, she figured she'd seen the whole of it - but she was anxious to discover whatever it was that had seemed so important to Spike.

As he led her through what appeared to be a forest of types, he held her hand tight in his. She couldn't stop herself from staring at him as he guided her through. There was just something about him that had already touched her in a way she'd never felt before, let alone _knew_ she could.

It scared the crap out of her. She had never been big on letting people in, but especially since her parents death. She had managed to close herself off from everyone - even her family. No one had been able to understand her feelings, despite what they had said. And then along came Spike, a complete stranger to her, yet it felt like he saw into her soul - saw who she really was without even having to be told.

She let out a short gasp as she nearly ran into his backside when he stopped suddenly. She peered around him to see where they were, but all she could see was more forest.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, glancing back at her.

She hesitated before answering. "I trust you."

He squeezed her hand softly in reassurance before continuing. Before she knew what was happening, they were descending down a _very_ steep and slippery hill. Her grip on his hand tightened as she glided down behind him slowly. He glanced back at her, checking to make sure she was okay and she smiled to let him know she was.

She was being led deeper and deeper into what seemed to be a very large forest by a guy she had known for a total of _one_ week - red flag much? Yet, she felt nothing but peace. It was just the two of them, away from the drama of real life, and experiencing something special together. What it was, she had no idea, but she knew it would be special. So she followed him, completely unaware of their destination, and completely happy about it.

"Well, 'ere we are," Spike said, stopping.

She walked around to stand beside him and took in the scenary in front of her."It's a cave... very, uh, romantic? Not creepy or red flaggy at all..."

He laughed, taking her hand once again. "You 'ave to see the inside luv - 's more than you could ever imagine it to be."

She nodded. "Kind of like a person."

He smiled over at her. "'suppose so, eh? C'mon, careful though, 's kind of tricky."

The entrance to the cave was low, so Buffy had to duck slightly to enter. It was dark, and she felt Spike release her hand to pull a lighter from his pocket. Once lit, she could see the interior of the cave. It was larger that it had looked to be from the outside view, but still was small enough to make it feel cozy with the two of them in it. The rocks surrounding them were smooth, and it didn't appear to go back very deep. The ground was mostly dirt, yet there were several clusters of rock and debri scattered around. But what caught her attention the most was the sound of running water.

"Is there a-..."

"Waterfall? Yeah, 's over there. Not the biggest, but it makes for an awful peaceful sound," he said, turning to face her. "So, wha' do you think?"

"Slightly dark and depressing - but wow... it's actually really gorgeous Spike. How did you find it?"

He shrugged. "Was stumblin' 'round town one night, bored and lookin' for a spot to drink my bloody brains out. Seemed decent 'nough, an' I just kept comin' back... though for the most part sober."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for bringing me here... it means something to me."

"Means somethin' to me too luv."

She laughed. "This is insane... what are we doing? We've known each other for like a week and already I just..."

"Jus' wha'?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to hers.

"Just feel like you're a part of me," she said softly.

Spike gently cupped her chin and brought her gaze to meet his. "Don't be 'shamed of it. Whatever we 'ave 'ere is special, an' 'm not lettin' anyone or anythin' get in the way of it. If there's anythin' we learned from losin' our parents 's tha' time is short. You could get picked off any day, an' never get to tell the one you love how you really feel. I don't plan on bein' that kind of bloke," he said.

"So... how do you feel?" she asked.

The way he smiled down at her made her feel warm inside. "Like I'm fallin' in love with you," he said, watching her expression change into a bright smile. "An' wha' about you?"

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer towards him. "Like I've already fallen."

He brought his lips down to her forehead and kissed it softly before planting one on her nose, then resting on her lips. His grip on her waist tightened as the kiss grew deeper, and Buffy's small form melted into his. When their lips met, it was like they were lost in each other, they only existed as one. It was an amazing feeling to be so close to someone, yet terrifying at the same time. It meant that getting hurt would be inevitable.

Spike wanted nothing more at that moment than to push her against the cold wall of the cave and take the kiss to another level - but it wasn't so simple. The rocky ground made it hard to move, and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

As if reading his mind, Buffy broke the kiss, but still rested in his arms. "Not that I don't love this dark cave, but do you want to take this to a, let's say, more _safe _place?"

He laughed lightly. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Do you think we should, you know, head back to school?" she asked.

"Well tha' is up to you pet," he said. "Whatever you wanna do, I'll follow."

"I suppose missing one day can't hurt any..." she said with a smile, then frowned. "Since we're leaving - does that mean I have to climb _up _that hill?"

He smirked over at her. "When's the last time you 'ad a piggy back ride Summers?"


	6. Perfection, Backseats & Faith

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up! As always, thank you so much for the reviews & I hope you enjoy!

~.~.~

Once they had left the cave, Spike had brought Buffy back to his house. It surprised her when she had felt nothing but comfortable - she'd only been in his house once before, and that night had been anything but. Still, the reasoning had to do with more than it being _his_ house. It was the house in general, the welcoming atmoshpere that greeted her as she stepped through the front door.

Buffy followed him upstairs to his bedroom without a doubt in her mind. Earlier when he had asked her if she trusted him, she had answered him with a yes - that was no simple thing for her to say. Trust had always been an issue for her, but especially since her parents death. Yet there she was, following him with the safety of knowing that he would never hurt her.

"Are you okay? I mean... things kind of blew up at school today, and whether or not those guys are your besties, they're still your friends," Buffy asked as she stopped to face him.

Spike shrugged. "'s only been 'bout three years tha' 've known 'em - an' even so they 'aven't 'xactly been the greatest. You know the rich types, all 'bout wha's new and expensive. Despite my lack of... funds, I 'ad tha' spark they liked so they kept me 'round. But I would've walked from them any time - jus' never 'ad any reason to."

"And now you have reason?" she asked, moving her body closer to his.

He smirked as he took hold of her waist and pulled her into him. "'ve got more than reason - 've got love."

She looked up at him and smiled playfully. "I bet you tell that to all the girls."

"Usually works a little faster, but 'm willin' to wait for you," he said with a smile.

"You might be disappointed," she said, her tone serious.

"Tha's not possible luv, not with you," he reassured as he gently tucked a stray piece of blonde hair back behind her ear. "You may not see it, but I do - you're perfect."

She laughed. "Me perfect? Clearly you're delusional."

"Perfect for me," he said, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a soft kiss.

~.~.~

After spending a few hours with Spike, he had driven her home to get some sleep before school the next morning. It amazed her how he had the ability to make her feel so safe and secure, despite all of the terrible things that consumed her life. None of it mattered when she was with him - there was no pain, only joy. It meant more to her than anything, and scared her all the same. She was finally allowing someone in, giving someone the key to her heart - what if he broke it? Worse yet, what if she lost him like she had her parents?

Sleep had come easy that night, more than likely because of events that day - fist fights, hill climbing, and a very extensive make-out session.

_"That's it baby girl, you got it."_

_Buffy grinned as she hit the bag that hung from the ceiling in the basement of the family's home. It was her weekly training session with her father - their way of spending time together. It had started when she was only ten, but had continued on for the last five years. _

_Her life was far from perfect - she wasn't the best behaved daughter, she knew that. But when she spent this time with her dad, it felt like she was. She could see the pride in his eyes as she grew faster, stronger, and controlled in her actions. Fighting was in her blood, it was a part of her. But without control it had the ability to take over someone, to run on anger and rage rather than skill and training._

_Buffy knew the difference - because of him._

_She backed away from the bag and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around her neck as she took a long drink of water from her bottle. _

_"You're improving," he said, resting beside her. "I just hope that what I teach you isn't causing more harm than good."_

_She smiled over at him. "Dad, this has nothing to do with what happens... I know I'm trouble, and I know that you and mom hate the person I've become, but-..."_

_"Buffy, we don't hate you - that's not possible, you're our daughter. We're worried about you, we don't want anything to happen to you. What you're doing is dangerous and it seems that nothing can stop you - which makes it even more dangerous. I don't want to see you lose control of yourself."_

_"If you've taught me anything, it's self control. Don't... don't think that this is the cause for my attitude problem - because it's not. If anything, __**this **__is what keeps me grounded... in a really weird, probably not obvious, way... but it does," she said._

_"I can't help it, you're my baby, and if something was to happen to you..."_

_She placed a hand gently on his arm. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I've had the best coach a girl could possibly have."_

_"A good coach maybe... but a good dad?"_

_Buffy laughed. "Are you seriously doubting your parenting skills because of the way I turned out? Look at Dawnie, she's proof of how good of a father you are. Don't blame yourself for what I do, I'm fifteen, I'm responsible for my own choices."_

_"I love you Buffy," he said, taking her into his arms._

_"I love you too Daddy."_

_"Always remember - life is what you make it."_

_Sweat beaded on her forehead as she avoided another blow to the face, ducking in a swift movement before raising her leg to connect with her opponent's side - dead on. As she straightened her frame,, she watched as the girl in front of her recovered to her feet to prepare for the next attack._

_"Alright, alright ladies - break it up," came a strong voice as a police officer stepped in between the two girls. "We don't need any body bags tonight, maybe some antiseptic and gauze, but there aren't going to be any deaths on my watch."_

_"I wasn't gonna kill her," the girl's opponent said as she tested the amount of pain the kick to her ribs had caused._

_"I __**was **__going to kill her," she responded._

_"Ms. Summers, care to take another trip downtown? If I hear one more threat out of your mouth that's where you're going to be," the officer warned._

_"If it means getting this slut away from my-..."_

_"Go home," he said softly. "Your mother's probably waiting up worried half to death."_

_Buffy rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know - she's probably waiting for __**your **__call Phil."_

_He shrugged. "I'm feeling leniant tonight Summers, so take it and walk away."_

_"She clearly hasn't learned her place, or __**mine**__. We're pretty close now, wouldn't you say Phil? Why don't __**you **__do me a favour and just walk away?"_

_"This is my job, you're well aware of that. I said I was feeling leniant, not nice. You only get one chance and then you're sitting in the back of my car."_

_She smirked over at him. "It's the nicest backseat I've ever been in."_

_He gripped her arm firmly, yet still gentle. "That's it, come on."_

_"What about her? She's just as guilty as I am," Buffy argued, glaring over at her._

_"__**She**__didn't threaten your life or get snippy with a police officer, now did she Summers?"_

_Buffy sighed. "Alright, fine... can you just let me go for a second so I can grab my bag? My wallett and cell phone are in there and if I go to jail without those my mother would be __**so**__ disappointed."_

_He nodded and released his grip, turning to wait with his arms crossed. Buffy glanced back at him to make sure he was far enough away before pouncing on the girl who stood with a pleased smile on her face. As Buffy held her down on the pavement, she whispered in her ear, "tell Faithy we aren't done - I don't want her stupid little minions... I want __**her**__."_

~.~.~

"Are you sure this isn't like illegal or something?" Harmony asked Cordelia as they sat crosslegged on her bed, Cordelia searching for information on her laptop.

She smiled over at Harmony. "Of course not - whatever's on the internet is up for grabs. If little Miss Buffy was stupid enough to plaster it then we'd be stupid not to take it... and as for the protected school system info, well, who would ever suspect us, let alone _try_ and sue us?" she said with a laugh.

"I guess... I mean, I hate Buffy and all - she _stole_ my boyfriend... but isn't this kind of like cruel?"

Cordelia sighed, closing her laptop. "Harmony, do you want her to pay for what she did or do you want her to walk around town like she's Miss Thing?"

"Well, I want her to pay, but-..."

"What's this?" Cordelia said, glancing down at the new information she had just come across. "Hmm... seems to me we aren't the only enemies that Buffy has - I wonder what her deal with this Faith girl is."

"Maybe she stole _her_ boyfriend too," Harmony suggested.

"Who cares? Look, there's a number... get my phone."

~.~.~

Faith, a tall, slender but fit brunette tossed her duffle bag onto the twin sized bed in front of her. Her leather pants clung tight to her legs, and her low cut black top exposed more than most would dare.

"I can work with this," she said, turning to face another brunette.

"I'm glad you like it, now let's get to why you're here," she said. "My name is Cordelia Chase, and incase you aren't aware of who I am, I'll-..."

"Rich snob is the vibe I'm gettin'," Faith interrupted. "Save the introductions - you obviously know who _I_ am or I wouldn't be here... and you, well all I need to know about you is how much you pay."

Cordelia smiled as she carelessly ran her hand along the desk. "We have something in common Faith, do you know what that is?"

"Same taste in decorators?" Faith asked sarcastically as she flopped down on the bed.

"I highly doubt it... no, I'm talking more along the lines of Buffy Summers."

Immediately, the brunette on the bed straightened. "You know B?"

Cordelia smiled. "Oh I know her alright - and I hear you're the girl to talk to."

Faith mindlessly cracked her knuckles. "I think you got somethin' twisted - me and B aren't so tight anymore."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Can we cut all this physch babble and get to the point already?" Faith asked, irritated.

"Buffy got you expelled from school, am I right? She also landed you a cozy spot in a jail cell, did she not?" Cordelia asked.

Faith rolled her eyes as she stood. "Again with the point making?"

"Buffy is trouble. I could sense it from the minute I met her - and after trying to sleep with my boyfriend before stealing my best friend's, I'm sure about it. I want her to pay for what she did, and you seem like the perfect person for it."

A smile formed on Faith's lips as she paced the room. "So let me get this straight... you're putting me up and getting me into your fancy school all just to reak some hell for B?"

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, that would sum it up."

"Wow, you rich people are wack... but I ain't complaining - B ruined my life... what was left of it anyway... and if I get the chance to return the favour, I'm in."

"Then we have a deal?" Cordelia asked, extending her hand.

"Not so fast," Faith said, pausing to look her over. "If I'm going to be doing all the dirty work, I'm gonna expect some kind of payment - of course."

"Of course," she said calmly. "What did you have in mind?"

Faith grinned. "For starters, I'm feelin' that car of yours."

"_My_ car? You're not serious."

Faith shrugged. "Well, if you want me to-..."

"Fine, fine. The car is yours. But that's all you're getting."

Faith smiled. "For now."


	7. Comas, Big Bad & Best Friends

AN: Cordy is gonna be the bad guy in the story for the most part, but Faith, well - you'll just have to keep reading & see :) But personally, Faith is one of my favourites, so she has a future in this story!

~.~.~

Spike pulled into his usual parking spot at Sunnydale High School, Buffy beside him in the passenger's seat. She looked so beautiful in his car, she _fit_ in it perfectly - as well as the rest of his life. No other girl had ever made him feel so many different emotions in such a short time... or _any_ time. Buffy was different, she was special, and he had no intentions on letting her go.

Buffy slipped out of the car and opened the back door, grabbing her bag before turning around to rest on the side, waiting for Spike. She watched as Cordelia's convertible pulled into the space a few away from his.

"Great, suddenly I'm glad I passed on breakfast," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

The driver's side door opened, and what Buffy saw surprised her more than anything she thought possible - _right_ in front of her stood her worst enemy.

Buffy stood frozen as the leather clad brunette approached her.

"Faith? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, her anger finally surfacing.

Faith simply smirked back at her. "Missed you too B. Looks like you got yourself quite the hottie over there," she said, glancing towards Spike who stood on the opposite side of the car.

"What do you want?"

"Didn't you get the memo? I live here now," she said, smiling.

Buffy's eyes widened. "How?"

"Got to have my secrets B, wouldn't want you to go about stealing my stuff now would I?"

"Cordelia..." Buffy whispered to herself.

"What gave it away? It was the car, wasn't it? Damn, I wish I knew how to do subtle. Oh hell, who cares? All you need to know is that I'm here - and if I remember right, we have a score to settle," Faith said, her tone no longer humorous, only dark.

Buffy shook her head. "I'm not that person anymore Faith."

She shrugged. "Too bad for you I am. Whatever, it'll only make it easier for me to ruin your life like you ruined mine then, won't it?"

Buffy laughed. "The jokes on you - there's nothing in my left left to ruin. So why don't you take your new car and go back to LA?"

"I don't know B - I kinda like it here."

"I didn't figure you to be one to take charity Faith - I guess you _have_ changed."

Instead of coming back at her with words, Faith lunged towards her, but Buffy blocked her fist and landed a swift hit to her stomach. Once recovered, Faith moved quickly and landed a punch to Buffy's jaw, sending her stumbling back slightly. Before Buffy could retaliate, Spike had intervened, pushing the two away from each other.

Faith watched silently as Spike reached out to gently touch Buffy's face. "You're wrong B - looks like you still got one thing to lose."

He turned to face her, his eyes full of new hatred. "Don't know who you are and don't care to - but Buffy's not losin' me, not now and not ever."

Faith smirked up at him. "If you knew me you'd know better. Catch you later B," she said before walking off.

Spike turned back towards Buffy, confused. "Who the bloody 'ell was tha'?"

Buffy sighed. "Faith. We used to be best friends - a _long_ time ago."

"Somethin's tellin' me this 'as to do with the girl you used to be?" he asked.

She nodded. "What happened with Faith sort of... jump started everything. It's a really long story."

"Bet it isn't borin'," he said with a smile.

She returned it. "Unless endless fights and comas are boring, no... it's defini-..."

"Wait jus' a minute - did you say _comas_?"

"I told you it's a long story."

He reached over and opened the door to the car. "Well we'll jus' 'ave to make some time for it then, eh?"

~.~.~

Ten minutes later, Buffy sat in Spike's car, playing with her hands as she began to explain her history with Faith.

"We grew up on the same street, that's how we met. I think we were like five or six, I don't know, but we were young... everything was all barbie dolls and lollipops until we hit thirteen... and then it was more boyfriends and streetfights. I can't even remember how it all got started between us - but things got bad really fast," she said, glancing over at him to see if he was still with her. "Fastforward two years and we're both fifteen - still fighting for whatever reason, and giving each other some nasty bruises along the way... but that day... the night before she had sent one of her little followers to jump me, which didn't really go so well for either of us. I ended up in... jail... for a few hours, and she ended up in the hospital with _minor _injuries. But I had sent Faith a message, one that she recieved loud and clear. So, the next day at school we got into it... and in a nut shell - I ended up in a coma, she ended up expelled and in jail and we never saw each other again after that."

"Guess you weren't kiddin' when you said you were bad," he said, smiling over at her. "Tha's all, well... a lot for a bloke to take in at once."

"I know... and I totally understand if you want to ditch the nutcase."

He laughed. "_Ditch_ you? Luv, you're 'bout the most amazin' girl 've ever set eyes on. You 'ave issues, big deal. 'm not gonna give you up tha' easily, takes a lot more to scare off the Big Bad."

Buffy looked over at him before laughing. "The _Big Bad_? Just how many nicknames do you have that I should be aware of?"

"Only the one - Spike. Big Bad was part of my past, a guy tha' I wouldn't care for you to meet." He glanced over at her, before lifting his arm and motioning for her to move closer towards him. "Lemme see that jaw of yours."

"Does it match the other one?" she asked with slight humour.

He frowned down at her. "Tha' wasn't funny luv, I don't like to see my girl gettin' so many bruises."

She shrugged. "I can handle my own - besides, two bruises is nothing compared to a two _week_ coma."

"Usually 'm one to joke 'bout such things - but again, not when 's my girl gettin' 'em. You should get to a doctor."

Buffy softly pulled away from his touch. "No, I'm fine. It's bad enough I took off, Faith will probably think she scared me or something... and I'm not going to let her believe it. Can we head back?"

He sighed. "You're bloody well impossible, you know tha'?"

She smiled up at him. "So I've been told. Now are you going to drive or do I need to hijack the car?"

"Why do I feel like this is only the beginnin'?"

"Because it is," she said, her voice empty. "You can't imagine the person I was, let alone the person I was with Faith. I thought I'd left her and my past in LA, but obviously I was wrong... and now here she is, threatening the _only_ thing in my life that makes it worth living."

Spike wrapped an arm around her form, holding her snug against him as he turned the ignition on and headed for the school. He leaned over and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Let 'er threaten - 'm not going anywheres Buffy. There isn't a bloody thing tha' could scare me away from you."

"You don't know Faith," she said in barely a whisper.

He laughed. "An' judgin' by first impressions, I don't reckon I'd like to - but I _know_ you, an' tha's all tha' matters."

Buffy nodded against him before closing her eyes to enjoy the last few minutes of solice before the destruction began.

~.~.~

Buffy sat on her bed surrounded by several open books and a scattered mess of paper. She had been making an attempt at studying - despite her utter hatred for school and all it stood for, the last thing she had wanted was to disappoint yet _another_ family member. Janie wasn't her mother, she had never _tried_ to be. But Buffy had felt like she owed it to her aunt to at least do her best and make it through high school.

There was a knock on the door, and after mumbling a "come in", Janie walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Look at you, studying... with _real_ books," she teased, sitting down beside Buffy on the bed. "I'm proud of you honey, you really are trying."

"Thanks."

Janie frowned as she tilted her head to take a better look at her neice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing J, just homework," Buffy said, avoiding her gaze.

"Do you remember two years ago when me and your uncle Nick came down for a visit? It was the night before you got into that fight at school - the one that put you into a coma... and I asked you what was wrong - do you remember what you said? 'Nothing J, just homework'... when did she get here?"

Buffy looked over at her and smiled. "Why can't you be old and senile like all the other aunts?"

"Because I'm far too young and pretty... now spill."

Buffy sighed. "She showed up at school today... for reasons unknown to me," she lied. "But the _whys_ don't matter - just the... _heres_..."

"What happened with Faith was a long time ago sweetie, how do you know she hasn't moved on too?"

"Well, there was the slight hint of bruise in her punch," she said, tucking her hair to the side so it was visible.

"Oh my God... that's it - we're going to the police Buffy... _now_," she said sternly.

Buffy shook her head. "You know that won't do any good J. This is something I need to settle, whether it's physical or not... I need to clear this up in order to be able to move on too. I have a feeling Faith feels the same..."

Janie sighed. "So why can't you two just sit down and talk about it?"

Buffy laughed. "Right. Our talking usually involves a "fuck you slut" or "go to hell bitch" followed by an act of violence... it's better to just skip the threats and get straight to the fight."

"I'm your legal guardian Buffy - your mother and father trusted me to take care of you and Dawn. I can't allow you to do this, you know that right?"

Buffy looked away from her. "I know that you can't _allow_ me to do anything - I do what I want and that should be perfectly clear by now. I'm not the same girl I used to be, but I'm not going to let Faith come back into my life and try to ruin something that's only just beginning. I didn't have to _tell_ you this - I didn't tell you two years ago, and if I know anything J, it's how to hide bruises and how to lie. But I didn't... because I've changed and because I don't want you to find out these things some other way. Just... give me a chance to make things right, and I promise if things get too out of control I will come to you... okay?"

Janie sighed, but nodded. "And I suppose if I lock you in your room for the rest of your life you'll find a way out, huh?"

Buffy smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Listen Buffy, this is your safety we're talking about. If anything happened to you, I..."

"Nothing will happen to me - I _swear_ to you. Are you doubting my skills? Have you no Faith J?" she finished with a smile.

Janie laughed. "_Faith_... we have a little too much, don't we?"

"That's true."

~.~.~

_"What do you want to do today?" _

_"I don't know, what do __**you **__want to do today?"_

_"I asked first."_

_"I'm older."_

_"By two months! Fine... why don't we go the pool?"_

_"Good idea B - cute boys in swimsuits."_

_Buffy and Faith were bestfriends - at eleven years old they did __**everything**__together. The two girls couldn't have been more opposite, in both looks and personality. Buffy was a petite girl with wavy blonde hair and emerald green eyes - Faith was built a bit bigger with wavy chestnut hair and brown eyes. Buffy was generally passive, while Faith was more outspoken. Yet despite their differences, they had been inseperable since the first grade. They just seemed to __**fit**__ together._

_"You're __**always**__ thinking about boys," Buffy said, rolling her eyes._

_Faith laughed. "As if you aren't. You can't fool me B, I know you too well. I see the way you stare at Scott in homeroom."_

_Buffy gasped. "I do __**not**__. Okay... so __**one**__ time I may have been looking at him for a period of time - but he had on this really cute shirt and I just-..."_

_"Relax, I was only messing with you. Looky who we found..." Faith said as her gaze drifted off._

_"What are you-..." Buffy said, but stopped when she realized __**who**__ her friend was talking about. Glory and her "followers" were strutting their way down the street in the distance. Glory and Faith had been fighting for months, ever since Glory had transferred to their school and made her presence known. Faith had a habit of __**not**__ liking new people, especially ones with bigger attitude problems than herself. "Faith, do you really think it's a good idea to do that?"_

_Faith smiled over at her. "Do what B? I never said-..."_

_"You don't have to, I've been around you long enough to know what you're thinking before you even think it..."_

_"Oh come on, I know you want a piece of her too. The way she dismissed you the other day was not cool in my books. She may __**think**__ she's all that, but I'm ready to knock her down a few," she said, moving forward._

_Buffy let out a sigh before following her. Whatever Faith was getting herself into, she intended on being there with her._

_"Hey hey Glory, whatcha' doin'?" Faith asked, stopping beside her._

_"As if I'd tell you freak," Glory said with a laugh as she tossed her blonde hair back._

_Faith smirked. "I am __**really**__ gonna enjoy doing this," she said, before tackling Glory to the ground._

_Buffy rolled her eyes as she watched the two fall, before turning towards the other two girls. "Uh, hey. Please don't make this hard on yourselves, just walk away."_

_"And leave her here to get jumped by some lesbo freak?" one said, glaring over at Buffy._

_Buffy shrugged. "Fine then - heads up," she said before raising her arm to punch her._

_A few minutes, and many scrapes later, Buffy stood and watched the two girls she had managed to handle scramble off - Glory soon behind them. She turned to Faith who stood with a bloody lip, but a smirk nonetheless._

_"You're crazy," Buffy said, shaking her head._

_"Maybe I am - but I saw you so you're right there with me."_

_"You know I'll always have your back... even if I think it's stupid," she said with a smile._

_"That's what friends are for," Faith said as they linked arms._

_"__**Best**__ friends."_

_"Is that all you got?"_

_"I don't know, is that all __**you**__ got?"_

_"I asked first."_

_"I'm older."_

_"By two months! Fine... no, that's far from what __**I**__ got."_

_"Good - cause __**I **__was just getting started B."_

_Buffy and Faith were worst enemies - at fifteen they did __**everything**__ they could to hurt each other. Their former friendship had come to an end once they realized they were __**too**__ different. They never agreed on anything, they bickered over silly things, and they were jealous of what the other had that they lacked._

_In the end, things had been disasterous. So there they stood, face to face, fists raised and ready to strike._

_"You shouldn't have gotten in my way B, I would've just let you go with a warning," Faith said._

_"Yeah well I never did listen to you, did I? You might have __**thought**__ I did, but I was just being nice... we're way past nice, wouldn't you say?"_

_"We past nice three years ago - but this is more fun anyway."_

_Buffy shrugged. "I don't know - the blood is kind of tough to get out of clothes."_

_"It helps if you-... nevermind. Come on B, just bring it already."_

_Buffy smirked. "Oh it's already been-..."_

_"What a surprise, Ms. Summers and Ms. Lehane," the school principal said as he approached them. "As soon as I overheard the words "fight" and "schoolyard" no one else came to mind. How long are we going to do this dance before I'm forced to expel you both?"_

_Buffy looked over at him. "Do you __**really**__ want an answer?"_

_He shook his head. "There's no need Ms. Summers. Both of you, get to class." When neither moved, his voice deepened. "__**Now**__."_

_Buffy shrugged. "I'm not in much of a learning mood, what about you Faith?"_

_"Not so much, no."_

_"Well then, perhaps a detention mood?" the principal asked._

_"Nah, not that either... I'm feeling more of a "ditch this lame school" mood coming on," Buffy said with a smile._

_"For once we agree on something," Faith chimed in._

_The principal sighed. "You both know I can't physically force you to stay, although at this point I wouldn't even bother... you know the drill, so I don't have to explain about calling your parents and the rest.. but if I find you two together again on __**my**__ school property then I will be calling the police. Understood?"_

_"I've been missing Phil lately anyways," Buffy said before walking away. Once off school property, she stopped at the sound of her name being called. She turned to find Faith standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"_

_"Yeah, we aren't done here B."_

_"And what, you thought I was running away?" she laughed. "I don't run Faith."_

_"Yeah well it looked like runnin' to me."_

_"Yeah well maybe you need to get your eyes checked - cause I was most definitely __**not**__ running. You want to finish it then what are you waiting for? I'm standing right here, make a move," she said, rolling back her sleeves._

_"Don't tempt me," Faith warned._

_"That's what friends are for," Buffy said with a sarcastic grin._

_"__**Best**__ friends."_


	8. Cemeteries, Seduction & Cell Mates

AN: Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!

~.~.~

Life at sixteen was supposed to be about boys, parties, and gossip - but for Buffy Summers, it was drama, drama and _more_ drama. As if it hadn't been hard enough losing her parents, switching towns and starting off at a new school, now she had to deal with a part of her past that she would have rather forgotten - _Faith_.

The two of them had been best friends for _seven_ years. Enemies for _four_. There was much history between them, most good, yet a fair share of _not_ so good. Buffy was unable to pinpoint the exact time that their friendship had turned sour, but whatever the reason it didn't matter anymore. Faith was back in her life and determined to ruin the _only_ thing that was making each day possible - Spike.

Although she had tried her best to bury her past, it cleary did not want to stay that way. In the new life she had created for herself she chose to be a passive person - easy to get along with, but not _too_ easy. Still, she had left behind her old persona and developed what she had thought to be a more peaceful one. The last thing she had wanted was to become the person that she had been, but being placed in the position she was, there was no other way.

Buffy Summers was _not_ going to lay down and die.

Faith had shown up only two days earlier, and as far as Buffy was concerned it had been long enough already. She knew, however, that Faith had no plans on leaving - why would she when her every wish was being granted by a rich princess?

Things had started off rather slow - pushing in the hallways, comments in class, notes in her locker... Buffy had ignored them for the most part, she knew what was coming, and she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Buffy was on her way to second period that day, when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her. Turning, she saw Faith approaching.

"Hey B, where you headed?"

"Considering this is a _school_, I'm headed to _class_ - have you heard of it?"

Faith shrugged. "Sounds vaguely familiar, but it's been so long you know, expelled and all."

"If you're waiting for an apology, don't hold your breath," Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"Apologies were never your thing B, shame since you're such a _good_ girl now."

Buffy sighed. "What do you want?"

Faith grinned. "Oh I think you know what I want. But, I'm really enjoying it here in good ol' Sunnydale, getting kicked out isn't top on my list - meet in the cemetery at eight to settle this once and for all?"

"The cemetery? Could you pick a _creepier_ place?"

Faith smirked. "You're not gettin' cold feet on me, are you B?"

Buffy uncrossed her arms. "I'll be there," she said before turning and walking away.

~.~.~

"I don't like this," Spike stated as he paced his room.

Buffy sat on the bed, watching him for a minute before standing. "Think about Faith like Angel... if you had the kind of history with him that I do with Faith, you wouldn't be so content to stay home and watch movies. Faith is tough, yeah, but so am _I_... do you trust me?"

He sighed. "I trust you."

"Then let me go get this done so that I can come back here and show you just how _fine_ I am," she said, smiling up at him as she pressed her body into his.

"If you think tha' you can seduce me into goin' 'long with your crazy idea, than you're-..."

She interrupted him by kissing him softly, then pulled away to look up into his eyes. "What were you saying?... that's what I thought. I'll be back in one piece - we aren't trying to kill each other."

"Maybe not, but the bint did put you into a coma."

"Yeah, well, I slipped up. It won't happen this time, no one is getting seriously hurt," she said.

He frowned down at her. "I can't change your mind, can I?" Buffy shook her head. "'lright then - I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," she said, reaching up to kiss him quickly before headed out the door.

~.~.~

Buffy wrapped her arms around her body as she walked into the local cemetery - she hadn't known there had been so many in Sunnydale, but Spike had informed her this was the main one.

As she walked deeper into the cemetery, she noticed Faith resting on a tombstone in the distance, smoking - some things would _never_ change. Faith straightened when she realized Buffy was approaching.

"I was starting to think you weren't gonna show," she said, tossing the cigarette to the ground.

"Well, the offer was just so tempting, how could I resist?"

Faith eyed her suspiciously. "You're not gonna try and talk me out of hitting you, are you B?"

Buffy smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it _F_ - but you aren't going to be doing the hitting, _I_ am."

"You must be having one serious case of memory loss. Last time we got into it _you_ ended up in a hospital bed."

"And I woke up faster and stronger then before," she countered.

"Well there's only one way to see if that's true B, you up for a little dance?"

Buffy smiled one last time before tucking all of her emotions away - she needed to revert back to the person she had once been, living and fighting in a dark place. "Dance away."

The two circled each other briefly, trying to assess just how the fight was going to begin. Would Buffy act first or Faith? In the end, did it really matter who threw the first punch? They were far past caring why it had started, all that mattered was how it finished.

It was Buffy - stepping forward with a strong right hook, powerful enough to knock Faith off balance, but she didn't fall. Faith came back with a violent rage, throwing some sloopy but efficient hits towards Buffy's face, which she blocked easily. Backing away, Faith hesitated before lunging again, this time with a kick intended for Buffy's rib - solid land. Buffy winced in pain, but quickly returned with her own combination - left hook, right jab, roundhouse kick. Faith managed to block the first, but the next two sent her flying backwards.

"Had enough yet?" Buffy asked.

Faith smirked as she stood. "I'm just getting warmed up B - and yourself?"

"_Cordelia_ puts up tougher competition," she said.

"I'm gonna hit you extra hard for that one," Faith said, jumping towards her, bringing Buffy to the ground. Faith straightened herself as she straddled Buffy, and brought down a few hard punches that Buffy poorly blocked with her arms.

In a swift movement, Buffy raised her elbow and connected with the side of Faith's head - sending her tumbling to the side. The two were quick on their feet again, circling each other with a fiery glare.

"When I'm finished with you I'm gonna go take a ride on that hot boyfriend of yours - I bet you haven't even passed first base yet, hey B? The Summers I remember would've had him on his knees begging for more by now."

Buffy shrugged. "What can I say Faith? We can't all be whores like you."

"Ouch, that hurt worse than your poorly executed punch," Faith said.

"Well that grappling technique of yours is awful shabby in itself."

"Can we skip the insult part? I think we've covered the basics, and I am really dying to hit you again."

Buffy smiled. "It'd be my pleasure," she said, attacking with another strong left hook. Faith blocked it, and used her other arm to land a painful punch to Buffy's jaw, then a kick to the same spot on her side. Buffy stumbled back and brought her hand up to touch the blood that had began to fall. The sight of her own blood on her hand provoked an anger inside of her, and without thinking, she pounced - knocking Faith to the ground roughly.

In a flurry of rage, she brought her fists down to Faith who was trying her best to shield her face with her arms. She could feel Faith's legs wrap around her waist, and found herself flying to the ground a short distance away.

Quick to their feet again, Faith didn't hesitate before retaliating, this time forgetting about the injured ribs to land a powerful kick to Buffy's cheek, sending her stumbling to the side.

But before she had a chance to finish what she had started, Faith felt a strong hand grip her arm firmly, twisting it behind her back. "What the hell?" she snapped as she struggled against the hold, only to have her body forced to the ground, the sharp pain of a knee against her back.

"Stop resisting, you're under arrest for-..."

"Save your breath," Faith said, turning her head to catch a glimpse of the officer. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

After lying still for several seconds, the officer pulled her to her feet. Faith glared over at Buffy who was suffering the same fate - handcuffed and headed towards a police car.

~.~.~

Well, that that had been unexpected. Who would've thought anyone would be patrolling the cemeteries? Surely not Faith - getting arrested was not part of her plan. Not like it was Buffy's either, but at least she had someone to fall back on - Janie. Who did Faith have?

The two sat together in a cell, both staring off towards the main hallway. Odd, Buffy had been used to overcrowded cells filled with prostitutes, druggies, wannabes... but the Sunnydale jail had a total of zero occupants - at least not in the female sector.

Buffy hated the silence. Sure, she was sitting next to a girl who not even an hour ago had been trying to rearrange her face - but that girl wasn't just any girl... despite their more recent behaviour, they had been best friends for so many years. There wasn't one thing that Buffy didn't know about Faith, and vice versa.

It was hard to pinpoint just how and why their relationship had gone sour, but did it really matter anymore? Buffy had changed since their last encounter - she wasn't the person that Faith knew, and she had hoped Faith might not be the person _she_ had known. But from what Buffy could see, she was. Still, she felt like she needed to _try_.

"Why did we start fighting in the first place?" Buffy asked, ending the silence.

"Does it matter?" Faith shot back, not moving her gaze.

"No, I guess it doesn't... how did we get here though? We used to be so close..."

"Shit happens B. You either go with it or your ass gets kicked to the curb," Faith said with a shrug.

Buffy sighed. "Why can't we stop?"

Faith tore her gaze away from the cell door to look Buffy in the eye. "Jeez, you got a lot of questions for a girl in your position."

"_My_ position? I think we're both in the same one Faith - you hit me, I hit you."

"Mine are better," Faith said shortly.

"Says you."

"Says your face."

"Well that nasty cut above your eye sure tells me differently."

"Will you two shut-up already?" an officer yelled from his desk in the hall.

"Why don't you come make us?" Faith yelled back.

"Don't tempt me!"

"Pig," Faith mumbled.

Buffy wasn't in the mood to argue with a cop - she knew if she did it would only result in more trouble for her, and with Janie in the picture now... she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she pressed Faith some more.

"Will it ever end between us?"

Faith smirked. "I hope not."

"Really?" Buffy asked, then sighed. "Look, a year ago and I would have been all for this - fighting, jail, whatever - it would have been _me_. But since my parents... I see things differently now. Sure, fighting with you is a great way to pass the time - but is it really worth it anymore? What are we proving - that we hate each other? That we can fight? We know we can, we know we're both good at it, and we _know_ we can't beat each other... so what's the point?"

Faith shrugged. "Why does there have to be a point? Sometimes it's just the way it is."

Buffy nodded before smiling to herself. "Mom always liked you, you know? Obviously towards the end things got... difficult - but she never said anything bad about you. Most parents, _especially_ mothers, would be quick to jump at whoever their child was fighting with and defend their own... but not mom. She always held me just as accountable as you - even when you put me in a coma."

Faith smiled. "Your mom was cool... look, B, I'm... I'm sorry about what happened to them - but that doesn't change things between us."

Buffy shrugged. "Well if that's the way it is, then that's the way it is, right?"

Faith nodded as they fell into another silence.

~.~.~

"Buffy Summers, you're free to go," the officer announced as he unlocked and pulled back the cell door. "Your aunt is waiting out in the lobby."

Buffy nodded, then turned back to Faith who was once again caged in. The last thing she had expected to feel was guilt, yet it had seemed to flood her body the second she saw the expression on Faith's face - loneliness. No one was coming for her, no one _cared_ about her. She would most likely be stuck in there until tomorrow morning, which for Faith was a shorter stay than usual - but still, something nagged at Buffy.

Turning, she headed out to meet Janie, who was pacing the corner of the lobby with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Buffy Anne Summers," Janie scolded, approaching her. "Did you have a memory lapse and forget our conversation the other night? You told me you would come to me if it got out of control - _hello_, we're standing in the city jail!"

Buffy couldn't help but smile - her aunt reminded her _so_ much of her mother. "I'm sorry... I didn't think tonight would end like this, but can we talk about it later? I need to ask a favour."

Janie laughed. "A favour? _Besides_ bailing you out?"

"Well, yeah... can you, uh, maybe help her?"

"Help _her_? You mean let her out so that you two can go for each others throats? I don't think so Buffy, I can only-..."

"Mom would have," she interrupted.

Janie sighed. "You can't put that on me - I'm not your mother."

"No, but you are the closest to her that I have... and _she_ would've."

Janie hesitated, before letting out another sigh. "Fine, okay... but just this once. If it happens again, I'll-..."

"Leave us both in here... that's what mom would've said."

Janie smiled before pulling Buffy into a warm hug. "I'll go talk to the officer - but do _not_ think that we're done here. When we get home there will be some major discussions."

Buffy nodded, and waited off to the side while Janie signed Faith's release form. A few minutes later, Faith appeared in the lobby and headed over towards Buffy. Janie sent a stern look to the both of them before walking outside.

"Why'd you do that?" Faith asked.

Buffy simply shrugged, then walked away and left Faith standing in the police station, staring off at the door - confused out of her mind.


	9. Damage, Truces & Shopping

AN: This chapter will please any and all who like Faith :) ! Her & Buffy are friendly in this chap, & it happens to be my favourite so far :) So please enjoy ! Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys are awesome :)

~.~.~

Morning. It was definitely not something Buffy had been in the mood for; the last thing she had wanted to do was get up and face the day ahead. The night before had been rough, to say the least. Not only did her entire body ache from her fight with Faith, but thoughts and emotions were beginning to spin in her mind - did she want to befriend her worst enemy? Was her plan _really_ such a good idea?

The hot water from the shower felt good on her sore joints, but it also stung at her cuts. She hadn't realized just how much damage Faith had done until that morning - nothing was broken, but it sure didn't feel that way. Her side had turned a dark shade of purple; her back was stiff; her jaw was tense as well as slightly bruised; and her left arm was making it nearly impossible to get ready.

After several minutes of mumbled curses and hateful glares at her own reflection, Buffy managed to get herself dressed and headed out to the kitchen where Janie and Dawn were eating breakfast.

"Wow," Dawn said, glancing over at her sister. "What happened to you?"

Buffy just groaned as she fell down onto her seat. "Food please," she said, and Janie smiled over at her before filling a bowl with cereal and setting it on the counter in front of her. "Thanks... did, uh, Spike call by any chance?"

"Come to mention it, yeah, he did - last night _and_ this morning," Janie said casually.

Buffy eyes widened. "And?..."

"I told him you couldn't come to the phone... well, Nick did - he's more convincing."

"J, you don't understand, he's different, you should've let him-..."

"After what happened last night do you really think you're in any position to argue? You're a big girl Buffy, I get that, but you live in my house and there _will_ be rules regardless of if you find them fair or not. I'm sure he is different, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you have phone calls ten minutes after I bail you out of-..." Janie stopped herself short when she realized Dawn was watching her intently.

"Jail?" Dawn finished for her. "It's not like I don't know anything. Faith's back so even _I_ saw that coming."

"How did you know?" Buffy asked.

Dawn shrugged. "I hear things."

"You eavesdrop on conversations that are _not_ your business."

"As if you don't."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the argument between the two sisters. "I'll get it," Buffy said, standing. When she pulled open the front door, she found Spike staring back at her, a look of concern, worry and anger all mixed together on his face. "Uh, hey."

"You never came by last night," he started. "I called your house, an' your uncle said you couldn't come to the phone - care to 'xplain wha' the 'ell 'appened?"

Buffy quickly averted her gaze to the ground, she couldn't look into his eyes. "I, um, kind of got arrested... just a bit."

"_Arrested_?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you know - handcuffs, mirandas, all kinds of fun stuff," she said with a laugh.

"'s not a joke Buffy."

She looked up at him, then sighed. "I'm sorry, but after bailing me out my aunt wasn't exactly in the best mood - phone calls were specifically prohibited."

"I can understand tha', but wha' I can't stand is the thought of you gettin' 'urt - _promise_ me tha' you're done with this," he said, his eyes full of worry.

"I... I don't know if I can Spike. _I_ am done with his, _all_ of this - but I can't speak for Faith... and if she's going to keep coming after me then I'm not just going to sit back and let her."

"Bloody 'ell, this isn't a war Buffy, but the two of you are treatin' it like one, an' tha' means someone is gonna get hurt - possibly _you_," he said.

Buffy hated to argue with him, she wanted more than anything to just let it all go and be with him - but she was not going to back down if Faith wasn't. It just wasn't in her blood. "I... I told you that you might not like the person I was, but you insisted that you didn't care... well, witness you caring."

"So 'm jus' supposed to say 'ell with it, go an' get yourself killed?" he asked, bewildered.

"Well, no..." she answered, softly.

"Then wha'? Wha' am I supposed to do if somethin' 'appens to you, huh Summers?"

She hated to see the pain in his eyes, to hear the anger in his tone, but she couldn't give him what he wanted... "_Nothing_ is going to happen to me... stop being so damn overprotective. I can handle myself - I handled Angel fine on my own... and I've been dealing with Faith since I was _five_ years old, you really think that what we're doing now is going to break me?"

Spike threw his hands up in frustration. "Wha' don't you understand 'bout she put you in a soddin' coma? Cause that bloody well 'xplains it clearly to me - she's dangerous, an' you gettin' mixed up with her 'gain is only gonna lead to more damage."

She nodded. "_My_ damage. If I'm such a burden to you then maybe... maybe you should just go."

He sighed as he backed away a few paces. "Maybe I should," he said softly before turning and walking away.

Buffy stood in the doorway frozen - what the _hell_ was wrong with her?

~.~.~

When Buffy noticed Faith was headed directly towards her in the hallway later that day at school, she tried her best to become invisible - the last thing she felt like was another argument. However, her blending skills clearly needed improvement because Faith gripped her arm and yanked her into a nearby empty classroom soon after.

"What do you want Faith?" she asked, setting her books down on a desk. "Because if you want to fight, I am _really_ not in the mood."

The expression on Faith's face took Buffy back for a minute. It had almost seemed like sincerity or regret.

"I've been thinking..." she started.

"That's a first," Buffy cut in.

"I'm trying to say something here, do you mind?" she snapped.

"Sorry, habit."

"So, I've been thinking a lot... about what you said last night... and it makes sense, you know? I'm not saying we should skip off into the sunset or whatever, but..."

Buffy smiled. "Truce?

Faith hesitated before smiling slightly. "Truce. Besides, that Cordelia chick is seriously starting to irritate me. I just might take some frustration out on _her_."

"I would be honored to be a part of it," Buffy said as she gathered her books and they headed for the door.

"So maybe we do have something in common after all this time," Faith suggested.

Buffy shrugged. "I'm sure there's more than just the violence."

"But it's such a _big_ part," Faith added with a smile.

"True."

"So, where cacn I grab me a cutie like yours?"

~.~.~

Two days later and things between Spike and Buffy were still unsettled. She had opted out of calling him, not wanting to be the first one to make the move - even when she felt like she was dying inside without him. It was far from a dependance issue - no, Buffy Summers was most definitely _not_ dependant on men. But Spike was different. It was something she couldn't explain, something she didn't want to explain - all she knew was that it was special.

Maybe making the first move wouldn't be such a bad thing afterall? It had been two days, it wasn't like she would be _crawling_ back to him... and besides, if _she_ was the one to approach him then she would be being the bigger man, right? Or... woman, so to speak.

To convince herself even more, she dutifully noted the fact that her and Faith had buried the past and moved on - for now, at least. Things had been rather decent between the two of them, actually. They spoke at school, even walked to class and ate lunch together. It was almost as if the bad stuff had somehow made them even closer than before.

Of course, Spike hadn't shown up to school during those two days so he was unable to witness what was going on. So, if he knew about it, then maybe _he_ would apologize first.

Alright, her mind was made - she would suck it up and head over to his house to _possibly_ apologize.

~.~.~

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy strolled down Spike's street on her way to his house. Surprisingly, her stomach was in knots at the thought of looking into his deep blue eyes - they had the ability to see right through her, straight to her soul. Cliche as it sounded, it really had felt that way for her.

Two more houses and she would be standing in front of his, seconds away from feeling his warm embrace and his soft kiss. Her body had been aching for it, much worse than any physical marks that were still present.

There it was, Spike's house... with Harmony's car parked in the driveway. The knots in her stomach suddenly disappeared - all she felt at that moment was a knife in her heart. How could he run back to Harmony after _one_ fight? And a minor one at that! All of those words her had said to her, all of the love that he had given her, and _this_ was how he acted because of a disagreement?

Part of her knew she was jumping to conclusions. The thought alone was insane - she _knew_ Spike, and she knew there had to be an explaination - but that _small_ part was not winning in comparison to the other.

With one more hurtful look, Buffy turned and sprinted away.

~.~.~

Later that night, Buffy had decided to handle her emotions the only way she knew how - fighting. Not with a person of course, but a bag instead - like her father had taught her. She had never been the type of girl to sit in her bedroom, play sappy love songs and cry about the good times after a break-up... if that was even _what_ had happened between her and Spike. Instead, she'd head down to the basement and beat the bag around for a good hour, followed by a refreshing sit down with Ben & Jerry.

"Yo B? You down here?"

Buffy couldn't hear Faith calling her, the music played loud through her headphone, helping her stay focused on her target.

Faith smirked as she approached Buffy from behind, testing her for a minute to see if she was faking. Once satisified that she wasn't, Faith reached out and jabbed Buffy's side, roughly but not enough to cause any pain.

Buffy spun around quickly, her arm raised and ready to attack, but it fell to her side silently when she realized who it was.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to grab a towel and some water.

"Just stopped by to check out your new place, J didn't seem very excited to see me," she said, punching the bag once before resting against the wall.

Buffy smiled. "Can you blame her?"

"Nah," Faith said. "I don't give off such a good first impression."

"That's an understatement," Buffy said with a laugh.

"Oh like you're Ms. Perfect."

"I never said that... but I think I know you pretty well, despite our falling out... what's up?"

Faith shrugged as she picked black nailpolish off of her thumb. "Guess I'm headed back home," she said quietly. "Thought I'd stop by before I caught the bus out."

"Home? Why, I thought-..."

"Yeah well, this life isn't for me B."

"Why not? I know you like it here, you said so yourself," she argued.

"You know as well as I do that was just for show," Faith said, then sighed.

"Wait - did you say _bus_? I thought you had Cordelia's-..."

"Girl doesn't take well to being told no, huh? She wanted me to do somethin' crazy and I told her straight up I was _not_ down for it... she got up in my face and started threating me with all kinds of rich bullshit - so I packed my bag and left before I did some serious face rearranging," she said with a laugh.

Buffy's expression softened. "Faith, if you need a place to stay..."

"You're suggesting I move in here with you?" she asked, then laughed. "Get serious B."

"I am," she said, looking over at Faith. "Don't worry about J, I'll talk to her... it isn't like you're a stranger... I think we know each other pretty well by now. Nothing brings two people closer than a jail cell and emergency room."

Faith smiled over at Buffy before looking away. "You always have my back B, you realize that?"

Buffy shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

"I'm thinking it's a bit much to say _best_ friends," Faith said. "I mean, isn't that a little fifth grade?"

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, cause we act like a couple of mature adults."

"Speak for yourself B," Faith said, shoving her lightly as they headed upstairs.

~.~.~

The next day, Faith was unpacking her duffle bag in Buffy's bedroom. It had taken a lot of persuading on her part, but in the end Janie had agreed to allow Faith to stay with them - on the condition that there would be _no_ fighting.

Surprisingly enough, that was an easy thing for the two to accomplish. It had seemed that their four years of fighting had broughten them closer together, and Buffy was thankful for it. There was no one else that could understand her as well as Faith, no one who knew her quite like Faith did. It had seemed odd at first, but now it was nothing short of comfortable.

"I still can't believe you gave back the car," Buffy said, as she sat on her bed watching Faith unpack.

Faith smirked over at her. "Cars come and go, _money_ on the other hand..."

Buffy laughed. "How much did you rob her?"

"Oh, just short of ten grand," Faith said, turning to face her. "You up for a trip to the mall B?"

"When am I _not_?"

"When you're clearly achin' over something... flattering as it would be, I'm not stupid enough to think it's 'cause of me. Spill," Faith said, crossing her arms as she rested her back against the dresser.

Buffy sighed. "It's complicated..."

"Complicated's my middle name, you of all people should know that."

Buffy smiled, then nodded. "Okay. But if I tell you, you have to swear not to overreact."

"Me, overreact? I'm shocked," Faith said, bringing a hand to her chest in mock offense. "Alright, alright. I swear - cross my heart, hope to die, all of that fourth grade bull."

Buffy rolled her eyes before falling backwards on the bed. "I think Spike's back with Harmony."

Faith laughed, then when she realized Buffy was serious, she moved to sit beside her. "You're kidding, right? Why the hell would he go back with Queen Ditz?"

"I don't know... maybe _I'm_ the one overreacting, but I just... I went by his place yesterday and I saw her car parked in the driveway... I didn't confront him, I decided to jump to conclusions instead and so far what I've come up with is _not_ of the good."

"Bastard," Faith cursed. "Give me the word B and I'll destroy him."

Buffy shook her head as she sat up. "No... no destroying. Maybe I was stupid to think he was different... all guys are the same - they think with their _other_ head."

Faith smirked. "Well, I can't disagree with you there - but I do think you're wrong about him... the way he stood up for you that first day he met me - not many other guys would do that for their girl... _especially_ with a hottie like me standing in front of them - no offense B."

"None taken. Should I talk to him?"

"That's up to you, if it was me I'd give him a nice bruise to remember me by first."

Buffy laughed. "Are you sure violence isn't your middle name?"

"Hey, a person can have _two_ of those you know," she said, standing and pulling Buffy with her. "Come on, I'm treating you to a new wadrobe... yours is kind of... how do I put this? - dull."

"_Dull_? As opposed to your latest line of 'Sluts R Us'?"

"You're lucky I'm feeling sorry for you," Faith said. "Cause that could have went bad real quick."

Buffy sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't take out my frustration on you - your clothes are only _sort_ of slutty."

"Play nice B or no presents for you," Faith said before opening the back door and stepping outside.

Buffy followed her out, grabbing her bag on the way. "Thanks... for being here."

Faith looked over at her and smiled softly. "Thanks... for letting me be here."


	10. Dinner Dates, Secrets & Promises

AN: applemysteries - thank you :) your reviews make me smile! I'm glad you like, & I hope you enjoy!

There's kind of a random flashback that I stuck in there just for Faith's sake, to show she wasn't a coldhearted b***h back then, & beware, the cutting issue is brought up in the last part! :) Thanks.

~.~.~

Faith walked down the hallway of Sunnydale High School, a devilish look on her face that caused any who got in her way to quickly move. She had a target she was intent on reaching, whether that meant she had to plow through the whole student population to find it - she was pumped and ready for action.

It had taken nearly as long as she had expected, he was right where she had hoped he would be - leaving his car and heading towards the school.

"Spike!" Faith called, approaching him. She watched as he turned to face her, an annoyed expression evident on his face. She wasted no time with words, instead she made the choice to give him the bruise she knew Buffy knew would. Without hesitation, she raised her arm and punched him - hard. He was stunned, and she watched as he stumbled back a few paces before regaining his balance. "That was for Buffy."

"Alright Faith, I think he got your point... let me handle this - please," Buffy said as she appeared beside her.

"I'll meet you at lunch B," Faith said before leaving.

Buffy moved closer to Spike, and sent him a look of apology as he touched his bleeding lip. "I'm sorry... I didn't know she was going to do that."

"Wha' the bloody 'ell was tha' for?" he asked.

"She was, uh, defending me? I think..."

"Defendin' you? This some kind of joke or somethin'? Not even a week ago an' the bint was tryin' to put you in the hospital - an' now she's got your back? You know I'd never-..."

"Faith knows I can handle myself in a fight..."

"Am I the only confused one in this bleedin' place?"

Buffy sighed. "The other night I wanted to apologize, I missed you and... but when I went over to your house I saw Harmony's car and I thought, well..."

Spike couldn't hold back the laughter as he listened to what she said. "You thought tha' I was..." he paused to laugh again. "... with Harm. There is no other girl tha' I would ever want to be with Buffy, you're the one. Harmony 'ad a few things at my place tha' I wanted gone - an' so I asked her to come over an' get 'em." Buffy nodded, but the expression on her face told Spike that she still wasn't convinced. "I would never 'urt you like tha' Buffy - _never_."

"I... I know. I just... it scared the hell out of me."

Spike smiled down at her softly before pulling her into his arms. "Stop bein' so damn stubborn and we won't 'ave to argue anymore then," he teased.

"Oh so that's how you're going to play it then? Well then, maybe you should stop being so damn sexy and I won't have to think bad thoughts then."

"Wha' kind of thoughts?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, looking up at him with a playful smile.

"Wha' if we discuss 'em over dinner t'night?"

"Are you asking me out?"

He smirked. "'ppears tha' way, eh?"

Buffy smiled softly. "Well, I suppose I can squeeze you into my busy schedule."

~.~.~

_It was dark, and Buffy felt a wave of fear flush through her body. She had always tried her best to get home before sunset when she was alone. She knew quite well how many creeps were wandering the streets in LA and she didn't intend on sticking around to cross them. _

_In her element, she was a well trained and natural fighter - but this was different. There was a good chance of being outnumbered, and even __**she **__couldn't fight off three or four guys. _

_"Isn't it past your bed time little girl?" came a voice from the shadows._

_Buffy knew better than to stop and investigate, so instead she picked up her pace. Only two more blocks and she was home._

_"You're not shy, are you?" he continued, getting closer to her. "Cause if you are, I'm sure I can help you with that."_

_As much as she wanted to stop and at least __**try**__to teach the guy some manners - she didn't. Not until he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her around to face him._

_"I'm talking to you,, it's not polite to ignore," he continued._

_"It's not polite to try and have your way with a girl a decade younger than you - or any, for that matter... just back off and I won't hurt you," Buffy threatened, trying her best to sound convincing._

_"You hurt me? Oh honey, please do," he said with a chilling smile._

_That approach had clearly not worked. The last thing she felt competent to do was fight off a guy nearly twice her size - she had just left a party and had been quite friendly with the tequila._

_"Please," she begged. "Just let me go."_

_"Well since you said please... I'll take it a little easier on you."_

_Buffy flinched as he reached out to touch her face, making her best effort to free herself from her hold. In a swift movement, she brought her knee up and connected with his jaw, then brought her heel down on his foot with a heavy thump. He released his grip and howled in pain. Buffy saw this as her opportunity and quickly turned to run - but he had recovered faster than she had expected and tackled her to the ground._

_"That was a mistake little lady," he growled. "Now it doesn't matter how many times you say please - I will-..."_

_Suddenly, he stopped talking and fell to the ground beside Buffy. She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked around for the person who had saved her from a potential torture - but there was no one in sight._

_Faith was walking down the street on her way home, minding her own business and feeling a little high off the party she'd just left. There had been much liquor consumption followed by a bout of insane games - one that had left her half dressed._

_But she was pulled out of her trance like state when she noticed two people in a scuffle up ahead - it looked to be like a man attacking a girl. Without hesitation, she quickened her pace, yet made sure to stay quiet and hidden. If she could sneak up on the bastard then she could get a good shot at him - one that would be sure to render him unconsious._

_On her way over, she noticed a pretty heavy looking piece of scrap metal on the side of the road - probably fell off one of the many beaten up cars that drove around. It looked like it had promise to do some damnage, so she grabbed it and headed over._

_When she was mere feet away from the two, she realized just __**who**__ was being attacked - Buffy. They were by far friendly at that time, but seeing her defenseless underneath some perv - it didn't seem to matter to Faith __**what**__ they were. _

_Although, if Buffy found out that she had saved her, it might make her think that Faith wanted things to change between them - and she didn't._

_So with a powerful swing, Faith brought the scrap down and cracked the guy hard in the head. She watched as he fell to the side, clearly knocked out, before taking off into the night._

_**That was for Buffy**__._

~.~.~

A date. That was something Buffy _hadn't_ been on in a long time. At least not since her last boyfiend, Riley. Their relationship had been sweet, but uneventful and while he was a complete gentleman, always taking her out to nice restaurants and buying her nice things - the spark was missing. And if there was one thing Buffy _needed_ in a relationship - it was the spark.

She most definitely felt it with Spike. That's what made it so nice to be out with him, like a real couple. It had been one week to the day that they had first started "going out". Buffy didn't care much for that term, it sounded so immature, so... minimal to what was really going on between them. She had never been one for committment, at least not in her mind. Sure, all of her previous boyfriends had _thought_ she was loyal to them - but if they only knew...

There was an unspoken understanding between Buffy and Spike that said more than words. She didn't need a label, what they felt for each other was enough for her. But she couldn't deny she was happy to be out with him, to feel like a normal girl - which was something she was _far_ from.

"Spike, you didn't have to-..." Buffy started as they sat down at the table he had reserved in a restaurant that she knew as way out of his price range.

"Take my girl out to a nice place? Yeah, 's been delayed wha' with cat fights an' jail time keepin' you busy," he finished.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's all sorted out now, me and Faith are on neutral ground - we're even sharing a room. And I do _not_ fight like a cat."

"'spose not. Question is - do you eat like one?"

She smirked. "As in bottomless pit? You betcha."

"Don't know how you fit so much food in your body," he teased.

"I don't know how you fit so much bleache in your hair," she shot back.

He smirked. "Never met a girl who wasn't 'fraid to spit back insults so quick - usually they're all 'bout the suckin' up."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"I find it rather refreshin', actually. Gets boring - each girl the same as the last."

"As if you guys are so different," she said.

"_I_ am."

"Yeah, the hair gives it away - definitely a statement... of some sort, haven't quite figured out what yet," she said with a smile.

"No statement, just Spike," he said.

"Spike, huh? Something tells me that _isn't_ your real name."

"'cause Buffy sounds so traditional."

"Hey, don't diss the name - which it _is_. I was born with this name, but I highly doubt your birth certificate says Spike... Spike..."

"Pratt - my last name, 's Pratt," he finished.

"And Pratt would follow..." she continued.

Spike sighed. "Bloody 'ell woman, 's not somethin' I want gettin' 'round."

"Is it really _that_ bad? Oh no - it's not Henry or Peter, is it? Cause I dated a-..."

"William," he cut in.

Buffy's face lit up. "You're ashamed of William?"

"Doesn't 'xactly scream danger."

"No - but it does scream noble, brave, respectable, honorablesexykind," she said, finishing in a mumble.

"Wha' was tha' part in between honorable and kind - I didn't quite catch it," he teased.

"So I may have thrown a sexy in there - but I was describing your name, William, not specifially _you_... per say... maybe... guilty as charged," she said with a smile.

"So you think I'm sexy, eh kitten?"

"See - this is why I mumbled it... because I knew your head would grow about two sizes."

"'m not the only sexy one at the table," he said, reaching over to touch her face gently.

Buffy glanced around the restaurant to find a few eyes glued to their table. "PEople are starting to stare."

"So let 'em," he said.

"You, uh, you want to come back to my place tonight? I mean - we've been to yours, I kind of feel like it's my turn to open my life to you - that one time didn't count considering I was a tad bit sleepy," she said, looking up into his eyes.

He laughed. "Wha' 'bout your-..."

"Janie's off chaperoning some overnight field trip with Dawn, and my uncle's working late, so..."

"Jus' me an' you then," he said.

"Well, yeah."

"'s perfect."

~.~.~

His kiss set her on fire - it was as if everything around her had disappeared, all she saw was him, all she felt was him. No one from her past had been able to touch her in the way that he had. No one could make her feel the things that he had from only one touch. It was insane how much she craved him, she felt like an addict of his love. He made her feel like the most important person in the world, like she was the _only_ person in the world.

Lying underneath him on her bed, she felt safer than ever before. Her recent experience with Angel had shaken her, and although she was over it, she hadn't been sure how she would feel to be in that position. She knew that Spike would never hurt her, the thought alone had never even crossed her mind - there was no place that she would rather be than with him.

Spike sat up, bringing her with him. His lips never left hers as he gently pulled her jacket off of her body. As she laid back down on the bed, he parted his lips from hers to remove his own jacket, and that was when he noticed.

"Jesus Christ Buffy," he said, gripping her arms to bring her closer to him. "Wha' 'appened luv?" he asked as he examined the multiple scars on her arms.

"It's nothing, just a, uh, cat... seriously, those things need to-..." she stopped herself when her eyes met his, and she realized he wasn't buying it. "Busted..." she said softly as she rested her back against the wall. "Guess I'm not as perfect as you thought - Buffy's all scarred up and crazy."

Spike brought his hand up and traced the features of her face, then took her arm in his hold and brought her wrist to his lips, planting kisses on each of the healed cuts. "No, not crazy - _hurt_. I can't say I ever... but I know the pain Buffy, an' everyone 'as their own way of dealin' with it. Me, it was... well, not somethin' you need to be hearin' 'bout - but we all 'ave our own way. To know you're feelin' the kind of pain I used to, it breaks my 'eart luv. To see you hurtin' yourself as a way to cope - I can't lie, it pisses me off... jus' 'cause I can't stand the thought of you bleedin'. 've seen it too much in the short time 've known you, an' I can't stop it..."

She smiled softly as she raised her hand and placed it tenderly on his cheek. "You stopped this. I did it because... because I didn't feel _anything_. It was like someone had cut me open and taken out my emotions... I needed to know that I still felt, and the physical pain was reassurement that I was alive... stupid, I know - but... I haven't done it since before I came here. But there were a few times when I wanted... but then you came along and made me feel all these things I'd never even known I could... and I felt more than live, I felt... liberated."

He smiled over at her. "Your past is who you are Buffy, an' I wouldn't want you any other way. Wha' you've done, bad an' good, 'as shaped you into the person you are noew. An' she's somethin' special, if you ask me. Jus' promise me tha' it won't 'appen 'gain."

She nodded against his touch. "I promise."


	11. Big Guns, Punishment & Virginity

AN: Thanks for the reviews :) I'm glad you liked the truce & the flashback ^_^ Even though there's only 2 or so people reviewing the story, I'm still gonna keep it going :) I really have fun writing it ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!

~.~.~

"Faith, are you ready?" Buffy asked as she walked into the bedroom. "Spike's going to be here any minute, and-..."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch B," Faith said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Your boy is cool, he's not going to freak if we're a couple seconds late."

Buffy frowned. "He might not, but _I_ will."

"And you think I can't handle you?" she laughed. "Now that's funny."

"Whatever - just grab your stuff and lets go."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Faith said, pulling on her jacket as she followed Buffy out the door. "Seriously B, you need to get laid."

"Seriously _F_, you need to mind your own business."

Faith just laughed as the two walked around the corner of the house towards the driveway. Spike's car was there, and Buffy slipped into the passenger's side after Faith had climbed into the backseat.

"'ello Summers, Faith," he said, nodding.

"Hey there Blondie - how you feeling tonight? Your girl's got some-..."

"Alright, so time to go," Buffy interrupted, rolling her eyes as Faith laughed in the back. "Are your cousins already there?"

"Not yet, I'm guessin' they'll be there by the time we are," he said, smiling over at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good - just a bit nervous."

"Nothin' to be nervous 'bout luv, they're gonna love you," he assured.

"Who doesn't love B?" Faith chimed in.

"Uh... you, for starters."

"Even during our time off period, I still loved you - loved to hate you too, but it's not like you can't say the same for me, hey? Past is past and you know I still got your back," she said.

"If you love me so much, you'll be on your best behaviour tonight or else Spike will turn this car around and take you home, understood?"

"Ouu, B's pullin' out the big guns tonight," Faith said. "Aren't I always on my best behaviour?"

Buffy glanced back at her. "_That_ is not comforting."

"What can I say? Love me or leave me."

"Spike, can you pull over? We have something to leave behind," Buffy teased.

"If you two keep this up you jus' might scare off ol' Red," Spike said.

"Ol' Red? Who's that your grandfather?" Faith asked.

Spike laughed. "No pet, my cousin - Willow. She's not so... animated as you two."

"Animated? Seriously dude, you couldn't have come up with a better word than that?"

"Ey! I 'appen to think animated describes the pair of you perfectly - why, how would you put it?"

Faith smirked. "Sexy, attitude, _damn_ sexy and _damn _attitude."

"Well, can't argue much there, eh Summers?" he asked, reaching over to place his hand on hers.

She shrugged. "What can I say? Love me or leave me."

"Hey, you said your other cousins name was Xander, right?" Faith asked, and when Spike nodded, she continued. "He look anything like you?"

Spike laughed. "Not a thing."

"Damn..."

"Be nice," Buffy said. "Just because he doesn't look like Spike, doesn't mean he isn't good looking. Besides, it isn't all about looks, you know?"

Faith smirked. "Wish someone would've told me that before I slipped into this leather."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike pulled into the driveway of his house. She waited for him to get out before following suit, allowing Faith room to crawl out of the back.

Taking Spike's hand, Buffy followed him up to the house and inside, Faith close behind them. He led them into the living room, where a petit red-head Willow and dark haired Xander sat, waiting.

"Spike," Xander said, standing to hug his cousin. "How ya been?"

Spike shrugged. "Pretty well off mate, an' you?"

"Oh you know, tons of excitement," he said.

"If comic books and vampire movies count as exciting," Willow cut in, hugging Spike.

"'ey there Red," he greeted softly as she pulled away. "This is Buffy, and 'er friend Faith."

"Buffy, as in the one who finally tamed the Big Bad?" Xander asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't say _tamed_," Buffy said. "But I try."

Xander's eyes fell on Faith, and she smirked over at him. "Nice... leather," he said awkwardly.

"Nice bod," Faith said, her tone full of confidence.

Buffy watched as Xander's face turned a light shade of pink, and she glared over at Faith. "Go easy on him, he isn't used to you yet."

"Aw, come on B, I was just having some fun... not like I mentioned his-..."

"Okay, Bronze anyone?" Buffy interrupted.

"Sounds fun, but I'm thinking _this_ really isn't party attire," Willow said, glancing down at her outfit.

"So change," Xander said.

"I can't... my clothes are in my bag, my bag is in the car, and the car is... well, I don't know but it's far," she said with a pout.

Buffy smiled. "It's alright, we can stop by my place and grab something there - I have this super cute dress that would fit your body perfectly."

"Now who's makin' them blush B?"

"Well, my comment was helpful, yours was just... unecessary."

"Unecessary? I was calling the guy hot, not saying I wanted to jump his bones right here... although..."

"Knock it off or you'll scare them away."

"_I'll_ scare them away? Ever stop to think you will?"

"Me? Yeah right."

Willow glanced over at Spike as the two continued bickering. "Do they _always_ fight like this?

"Trust me Red, this is a civil conversation for those two."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," she said with a stern look.

"Yeah, you did - but 'm not. Red's been my nickname for you 's long as I can remember. I don't plan on changin' it," he said.

"Fine... but at least ease off on the luvs and pets, they kinda creep me out."

"Sure thing pet," he said with a smirk. Willow slapped his arm gently.

"Fiesty... it's always the quiet ones you got to watch out for," Faith cut in.

"Let's just get out of here before someone gets hurt... mainly Faith," Buffy said.

"You want to put a show on for the newcomers? I'm up for that."

"I wasn't saying... nevermind."

"A show? What kind of show?" Xander asked, intrigued.

"The kind you'd never forget," Faith answered with a wink before Buffy grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door to the car.

Xander leaned towards Spike. "Can I live here forever?"

Spike laughed. "You don't want to be gettin' mixed up with the likes of 'er mate, trust me."

"Of course you _had_ to say that - now I can't _not_ get mixed."

~.~.~

Faith had never been one to stay with a guy for very long - two nights was her maximum and she had always been rather proud of it. She had enjoyed experimenting, trying new things and of course - sex. Committment had _never_ been her thing. The thought of being tied down to one guy just did not satisfy her. She needed her freedom, that was all that she had.

She had been feeling something new that night - and it scared the hell out of her. She had no idea _what_ it was, but she could only assume it was the "spark". Hell, she'd felt a lot of sparks in the past, _she _had been the spark for many guys. She considered herself to be a pro when it came to men, and especially when it came to sex. That was her release from the hell that was her life, and she was damn good at it.

Whatever it was that she had felt that night, she knew there was only one way to rid herself of it, and she had no problems doing it.

What bothered her the most was _who_ she was having that feeling for - Xander. Of all the guys in the world, she was getting a fuzzy feeling for the geeky but sexy cousin of Buffy's beau. How had that happened? She was way out of his league, she shouldn't even be giving him a second look, let alone a dress down.

"Faith, are you alright?" Buffy asked, pulling her out of her trance. Buffy actually looked concerned, she knew Faith well and the fact that she was sitting at their table silent was startling.

Faith put on a smirk and nodded. "Five by five."

"You sure?"

Faith rolled her eyes as she jumped to the ground. "Yeah B, no need to go shrink on me. I need some air."

"You mean you need a cancer stick," Buffy said. "Those things will kill you."

Faith shrugged. "Not if something or _someone_ does first."

"Well, let me know if you're leaving."

"No worries B, I'll check in so you don't get too worried about me," she said before turning and heading to the door.

Buffy sighed. "She is freaking impossible."

"I see wha' you two 'ave in common," Spike said, smirking over at her. "'sides the fact tha' you both look good in leather."

"Are you saying Faith is hotter than me?" she asked, hand on hip.

"'s not what I meant - I jus'-..."

"Save it. I knew you liked her from the minute you saw her, I bet you were planning to hook up with her all this time. How do I know that you haven't already?"

Spike's eyes widened. "You're not bloody well serious."

"Oh I'm damn serious. Do you know how many times I've been left in the dust because leather clad Faith comes rolling around? Well, if you want her then go ahead and get her," she said, turning her back to him.

"Buffy, luv, I don't-..."

"You know, I really should take up acting, I think I'm pretty good - what about you?" Buffy asked as she faced him, a playful smile on her lips.

"You're bad," Spike said, pulling her body into his. "'m 'fraid 'm gonna 'ave to punish you now."

Buffy looked up into his eyes and pressed her body against his. "Please do." Spike was about to kiss her, but was interrupted when her cell phone began to ring. She groaned before pulling it from her pocket. "It's Faith - she said she's headed back home... huh, that's odd."

"How so?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "We're talking about Faith - party is her middle name. The last time she left _before_ me was in the back of a police car. Something's up with her tonight."

"Maybe the girl's not in a partyin' mood. Is possible she might jus' be tired and wantin' to get some rest, or perhaps she found herself someone to keep 'er company."

"Ew I hope not if they're headed back to _my_ room."

He laughed. "'m sure I can keep your mind off of tha'."

"Oh really? And how are you going to go about that?"

"Well, for starters I was thinkin'-..." he cursed as his own cell phone interrupted him once again. Flipping it open, he glanced down at the screen before looking back to Buffy, a smirk on his face. "Tha' was Xander - looks like he's on his way home too, not feelin' well supposedly."

"So? What are you-... oh God, ew... ew... you really _had_ to put that image in my head, huh?"

He smirked down at her. "'s bought time someone 'ad the talk with you."

"Oh haha, _that_ has nothing to do with it. Just because I don't like to picture my friends making with the love, doesn't mean I don't know what it entails," she said. "We should go find Willow, I have a feeling she's all lonely."

Spike nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to walk. "My house or yours later?"

She looked up at him. "Yours is clearly overcrowded, and mine... well I'm going to be quite busy bleaching every thing in my room."

"Car then?"

She glared up at him, then smiled. "Backseat or front?"

~.~.~

His touch sent a shiver of pleasure through her body - one that she had felt many times before, but in a different way. No matter how much she tried to escape the feeling, it haunted her. The more she touched him the more she felt it, and it was eating away at her inside. She wasn't supposed to feel those things, they were for people like Buffy. She was only meant to feel pleasure and pain - there wasn't supposed to be an inbetween. But with him, there was.

"What exactly are you planning to do to me?" Xander asked from underneath Faith's body.

She laughed. "You make it sound like I'm readying you for your own execution - relax Xan, we're just gonna releave ourselves of some frustration."

"Fr-fr-frustration?"

She smiled down at him. "Are you a virgin? Cause I thought I-..."

"No! I mean, no... of course not. I, uh, I've been with many girls, many-..."

"You are so a virgin, I can practically smell it on you," she teased.

"Really? I smell?"

Faith laughed. "You're cute. I haven't had cute in a while."

"Glad to be of service, but-..."

"Shh..." she whispered before touching her lips to his. "You're cute, but if you keep talking you're going to ruin the moment... don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"That's what I'm worried about..." he mumbled before she crashed her lips to his once again.


	12. Lies, Threats & Love

AN: Sooo, it's getting a little Faith centered, but there will definitely be Buffy & Spike too! I just love Faith & Xander - awesomeness :) I hadn't planned this to happen, it just sort of did, & I like it! Hope you guys do too! Thanks for the reviews & flags - keep them coming :) !

~.~.~

Faith pulled the sheet tight around her chest as she sat up in the bed. She didn't want to look over at him, she couldn't handle the way he had made her body feel. His sensitive touch still lingered on her skin, his loving eyes were burned into her memory. It was all too much too fast - or even at all. That wasn't her - she never fell for anyone, she never _felt_ for anyone, let alone a geek like Xander.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting up beside her. "Did I, uh, do something wrong..."

Faith put on a brave face and turned to look at him. "Besides everything? No."

"Oh... well, maybe we can try again?" he asked, hopeful.

"Didn't you get the hint Xander - I mean, look at me, I'm not exactly a newbie and I need someone who can keep up with me, someone who can _satisfy_ me... let's face it, that's not you," she said coldly.

"Ouch... I'm going to pretend like that didn't hurt like hell," he said, pulling his boxers on as he stood.

"You know what they say, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen," she said, watching him as he dressed. "It's not your fault, you can't help it, you're just... inexperienced. Go and get some, then give me a call."

He smiled over at her, but it wasn't a happy one. "Or how about I don't? You're wrong though, it is my fault - Spike warned me, but being the idiot I am, I thought... nevermind."

"_Spike_ warned you - about me?"

He glanced back at her as he opened the door. "Yeah, and as much as I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth - I should've listened to him."

Faith flinched as the door closed behind him, then closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. What the hell was she doing? Xander was a nice guy, a _great_ guy, and those type didn't come knocking on her door often. She had ruined her _one_ chance at possible happiness, and as much as she was beginning to regret it - she didn't at the same time. Possible happiness meant the opportunity to get hurt - and she had no plans on letting that happen.

After letting out a deep sigh, Faith got out of bed and dressed, then grabbed Buffy's set of hand wraps from the dresser and headed towards the basement.

~.~.~

"That was fun," Buffy said as she looked over at Spike. They were sitting in his car, side by side - he had just driven her home after an hour of fooling around in his backseat. Fooling around - it sounded so devious and shameful. What they had done had been anything but those two things - the way the Spike touched her, the way the he _loved_ her made her feel like nothing she had before. She knew that he would never push her into anything, he loved her the way she was and it had nothing to do with the physical - although _she_ wasn't complaining.

"Indeed it was. Wonder if Faith an' Xander are done playin'," he said with a smirk.

"God, you just _had_ to mention that, huh? I had almost cleared that image from my head, thanks..."

He laughed as he brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Want me to come in an' check to make sure they weren't misbehavin'?"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle things from here. It's been what, an hour? Faith isn't one for cuddle time, she's most likely kicked him out by now."

"You think?" he asked. "Sounds a bit harsh."

"Again, have you met Faith?"

He nodded. "Right."

"I'll call you later, okay?" she asked, and he smiled. "Goodnight."

"'night Summers," he said before leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

Buffy climbed out of the car and waited for him to pull out of the driveway before headed to the back entrance of her room. Once inside, she was pleased to find it vacant, but wondered where Faith had gone. It was late, and she knew she was on curfew the same as Buffy, so she doubted she would've headed out again.

She tossed her jacket onto the bed and turned to gather her pyjamas when she realized that her pink hand wraps were missing - they had been a birthday present from her father when she had turned twelve. Smiling, she headed towards the basement and down the stairs.

Sure enough, Faith was pounding the bag that hung from the ceiling - pretty roughly, too. Her body was soaked in sweat, but she showed no sign of slowing down.

With a smirk on her face, Buffy decided it was time for a little payback. She crept along the wall of the basement until she was closer to Faith, then slinked forward and punched her side, harder than Faith had done her - but not hard enough to hurt her.

"What the fuck B? Are you looking to lose an arm?" Faith asked as she wipped around.

Buffy smiled. "If you can't take it then don't dish it out."

"I never said I can't take it, I said _you_ can't," she said. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"To check on you."

"And?"

"Faith, come on - it's me. I've seen you strong, and I've seen you weak... you can't keep everything inside, it'll drive you crazy... well, _crazier_."

Faith sighed, maybe it couldn't hurt to let things out. "I'm not like you Buffy, I don't... get attached to people, I don't let them in."

"And you think I do?" she asked. "As twisted as it sounds, before Spike... you were the only person I _ever_ let in."

Faith smiled. "Twisted... yeah, that definitely sums us up."

"So what's going on? And I swear if you say 'nothing B, I'm five by five', I _will_ hit you."

She laughed, then occupied her gaze by playing with the hand wraps. "Xander."

"Oh _that_? Well I already knew that."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you know when I just found out?"

"Spike."

"Ahh, right... he's a nosey guy, huh?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't get it though - what's the problem with Xander? He seems like a good guy."

"That _is_ the problem! He... he did something to me," Faith said, turning away.

"Clarify please..."

"He didn't touch me... well, he did, but it was wanted... that's the thing B, _I_ don't want guys, _they_ want me. I just like to fuck, plain and simple... but then Xander... it was different with him from the first words we said to each other, it was just... different. And now I sound like some love struck wuss without a fucking clue," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No - you sound like a girl in love."

Faith laughed. "Are you shitting me B? I don't love."

"You love me," Buffy teased.

"I knew you'd throw that back in my face - that is the _last_ time I show any appreciation towards your ass."

Buffy smiled. "Alright... all kidding aside - just because you've been... flirtatious in the past, that doesn't mean you aren't capable of falling in love - it doesn't mean you don't _deserve_ to fall in love. If you feel something when you're with Xander, then act on it. Because tomorrow, he could be gone... and you'll live the rest of your life wondering what if..."

Faith let out a low whistle. "Damn B, when'd you get to be so wise?"

"When _life _happened... don't sell yourself short Faith - sure, you've got your share of issues, some more twisted than others, _but_ you're a good person - _I_ know that... and looking at our history, I'd say that's a pretty honorable opinion."

"Tell anyone we had this conversation and I _will_ kill you," Faith threatened.

Buffy smirked. "Not if I kill you first."

"At least you'd beat out the 'cancer sticks'."

Buffy reached over and wrapped an arm around Faith's shoulders, pulling her in for a half-hug. "Don't be scared to let him in Faith."

"What if... what if I get vulnerable? I can't... I can't get hurt Buffy, not again, not after..."

Buffy smiled softly. "I know, believe me... but getting hurt is part of the risk. You won't _ever_ be alone, I got your back."

"Yeah, when you're not kickin' it," she said.

"So you admit it."

"I never said you were any _good_ at it."

Buffy shook her head with a smile. "Whatever. Hey, I'm taking Willow out tomorrow night... kind of a girls night slash SunnyD tour, wanna come?"

"Is there gonna be beer?"

"No."

"Fights?"

"No," Buffy repeated, and when Faith went to open her mouth to speak, Buffy hushed her. "There's going to be me, you, Willow and a nice calm walk around town... no beer, no fighting, and no random guys."

"Sounds dull."

"Then stay home and pout over Xander all night," Buffy said, knowing it would irk her.

"Fine - count me in."

~.~.~

Friday - the last day of the week, a time to throw the books aside and relax. Faith loved fridays - sure, in the past she had been known to be absent nearly every other day of the week, but things had changed. Still, knowing she was only two classes away from pure bliss put her in an immediate good mood - until she saw _him_ walking ahead of her in the hallway.

She crept quietly behind him until she was a few feet away, then grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him into a nearby classroom. Spike turned to face her, scowling.

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently.

Faith pushed him roughly into the wall. "What the hell are you doing talking about me to other people? Do I look like the kind of person you want to piss off?"

He smirked. "You can lay off the threats luv, 's not gonna work on me - but as far as what you're askin', 'm 'fraid I 'aven't the slightest idea."

"Xander told me you warned him about me - then B tells me that she knew about me and Xander because of you. Put two and two together, and a girl's got some questions."

He laughed. "Well, yeah - I _did_ warn 'im, an' with good reason - 's nothin' personal, jus' lookin' out for my cousin. An' as for the Buffy thing, well she 'appened to be there when you two geniouses decided to text us only a few seconds 'part."

Faith frowned. "Oh... _still_, that doesn't give you a right to scare people off of me," she said.

"Right, 'cause you don't do any damage yourself. Are you honestly tellin' me tha' my warnin' was wrong? 'cause 'm pretty certain you kicked my boy to the curb - but not before tellin' 'im some nasty lies," Spike said, straightening his posture.

"_What_? You two share your problems with each other? Seems a little lady like to me."

"He didn't 'ave to tell me anythin' - I could see it written all over 'is face. Wha' I don't understand is why you're so concerned with wha' 'm sayin', 's not like you play the part of the all American girl."

"That's not the point - talk about me again and _you_ won't get a warning," she threatened before leaving him standing alone in the classroom.

~.~.~

Not soon after being rudely threatened by Faith, Spike received a text message from Buffy. _Meet me in the basement in five_. Needless to say, he didn't need to think twice before _excusing_ himself from his class and rushing through the hallways to reach his destination. It wasn't the idea of being alone in a dark basement with Buffy, away from any peering eyes - able to do _whatever_ they wanted... it was the mere idea of being _with_ her.

Whenever she wasn't around him, he ached for her - her touch, her smell, her voice, her attitude - _all_ of it. He had never felt that way about anyone in his past - and there had been many opportunites for him to. In fact, that was a part of him that he had yet to share with her - one that he was not proud of, nor cared for her to know.

He had changed a lot over the years, taken that self discovery trip and all that - surprisingly to himself, it had worked. He was a new man - a _better_ man.

When Spike reached the last of the stairs, he felt a warm hand on his neck, then another on his chest.

"There you are," she whispered. "I've been waiting all day to get you alone."

He smirked down at her. "Tha' makes two of us then," he said as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her body into his. Without another word, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft and gentle kiss - he wanted to savour it for as long as he could. Since his cousins had come to town, his room had been a bit overcrowded - Xander was currently crashing on a blow up mattress next to his bed, while Willow slept on a cot in the den. His house was far from large, and they lacked any guest suites or even an extra room - but none of that mattered, they were family.

Thankfully, they would be gone soon, moving into a house a few blocks away. It was nice for him to have family in town - they were good people, nothing like the friends he had made before Buffy.

"I wish I could come over tonight," she said as he trailed kisses across her collarbone.

He groaned. "Maybe Faith can occupy Xander while we-..."

"Did he say anything to you?" she interrupted, pulling away from him slightly. "About what happened between them, I mean."

He shook his head. "No - but 've seen the look on his face 'nough times in my lifetime to know whatever it was, it 'urt."

She nodded. "When do they start school?"

"Next week, why?"

She shrugged. "Curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat," he teased.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," she said with a smile.

Spike brought his hand up to caress her cheek gently. "You are so beautiful Buffy."

"You're not too shabby yourself."

"I mean it luv - 've never seen such beauty in my life. Not just your looks, although I must say - you'll 'ear no complaints from me - but _who_ you are... amazes me," he said softly.

She frowned. "Not if you knew-..."

"Would you bloody well drop it 'lready? I know your past - 've seen it first 'and - if I was even _slightly_ unsure 'bout you, I wouldn't be standin' 'ere. You're stubborn - a royal pain in the ass to be specific; you're confusin' - I never know wha' 'm gonna come upon when 'm with you; you're-..."

"If this is your attempt at making me feel good about myself - you're straying off the path just a _tad_."

"'s not like tha' - you're impossible, but 's impossible _not_ to love you." Buffy could feel tears building, and tried her best to bury her face into his chest, but he brought his fingers to his chin and gently forced her to look him in the eye. "Wha' 'm tryin' to say Buffy, 's tha' I love you."

She had known in her heart that he had loved her, but to hear Spike say those three words meant more to her than anything she could remember. It was an overwhelming feeling, one that she relished yet still felt unsettled. The last people she had loved, the only ones who she had spoken those words too had died tradgically - what if something was to happen to Spike? How could she possibly find the strength to move on?

Then it hit her - what she had said to Faith last night, _don't be afraid to let him in_. If she didn't follow through with her own words she would be a hypocrite, a fake, a liar. But if she did, was the pain really worth it?

"I..."

"You don't 'ave to say anythin', not if you don't want to - 'm not forcin' you to love me back, even though I _know_ that you do. If you're not ready, then I can wait," he assured, only making her feel more in love with him than before. "'m not in a rush, 'm not goin' anywheres - I'll wait for you."

She smiled up at him as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you."

"Come on, we best get back to class 'fore they send out one of them fancy search parties - with helicopters an' the lot," he said with a smile.

She nodded, but couldn't find any words to say.


	13. Sleepovers, Bathrooms & Confessions

AN: Thanks for the reviews & flags :) This chapter is mainly Faith/Xander - but next one will include much more Spuffy, enjoy :)

~.~.~

"And that officially concludes your tour," Buffy said to Willow as they stopped in front of Spike's house, Faith closely behind them. "What did you think?"

"It was, well, short," she said with a smile. "Which makes for less walking - always a plus."

Faith shrugged. "Personally, I like space. This town is definitely lacking. It takes you ten seconds to get from the good part to the bad, where's the fun in that?"

Willow looked over at Buffy who smiled. "Don't pay any mind to Faith, she's not as tough as she seems."

Faith laughed. "Is that a challenge B?"

"No, no and _no_. Spike's mom invited us to stay the night, I don't really think she meant get into a fist fight on her front lawn. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into."

"All the better - leaves you and Blondie Bear some time to cuddle, huh?"

Buffy glanced over at Willow who looked slightly mortified. "There will be no cuddling, this is a girls night - strictly us girls. We'll watch movies, talk about boys, eat some chocolatey goodness that is _really_ bad for our health, and most importantly - make fun of Cordelia."

"Who?" Willow asked.

Faith smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. Honestly B, this sleepover thing isn't really my style. I should just-.."

"Oh no, you are not bailing. Speaking of bail, I believe you owe me one anyways."

Faith rolled her eyes as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. "Whatever."

Buffy noticed Willow's expression at the sight of Faith smoking, and decided it was time to take her inside for some much needed yummies. "Come on Will, lets go get the popcorn started. Faith, you better be inside in five minutes or-..."

"I'll live to regret it, blah blah blah... I know the drill B."

"Good," she added before following Willow inside.

Buffy was surprised to find Spike coming down the staircase as she hung her coat on the rack, and smiled over at him before excusing herself from Willow.

"Hey," she said.

"'ey."

"So it looks like you're stuck with me for the night," she said as she walked into his arms. "However, your room does appear to be a tad bit crowded, so I guess I'll have to sleep down here with Will and Faith."

Spike groaned. "I'd be pleased to kick Xander out if it was any other night - but tonight, he's 'urtin'. He won't talk to me 'bout it - an' I prefer it tha' way. Maybe you could 'ave a little chat with 'im?"

"You want our first conversation to be about him sleeping with a girl I used to beat to a pulp? That doesn't sound awkward at _all_."

He sighed. "You know 'er, I don't. I can't offer any-... oh bloody 'ell, jus' do it for me - _please_."

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything," she said.

"Thanks luv, I owe you one."

Buffy smiled. "Give me a nice massage later and we'll call it even."

He smirked. "Sounds more like another favour for me."

"If you play your cards right, it may be," she said with a smile before rejoining Willow in the kitchen.

~.~.~

Buffy knocked softly on the door to Spike's bedroom - where Xander was currently "hiding", according to Spike. She heard a muffled "come in", and walked inside cautiously. She was no pro at handling emotionally distraught guys - she had always been the one who had left them in that state, not pulled them through it. But this was Spike's cousin, and from what Buffy could tell, a decent one.

"Hey, uh, how's it going?" Buffy asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Interesting," he answered.

"Yeah, that's Sunnydale for you," she said with a smile. "So..."

"So..." he repeated. "You and Spike, huh?"

"Yep, me and Spike."

"He's a good guy..."

"He is..."

"Big on the bleach though..."

"Yeah, he-... okay, look, here's the deal - I know _all_ about you and Faith, me and Spike both, actually. And just to let you know, she doesn't mean whatever she did, you can't take it personally - trust me."

Xander focused his gaze on the ground. "What are you talking about?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.. "Don't try and go all macho on me, please. If there is anything I'm, sure of it's Faith and her ability to be cruel. But I also know that she doesn't mean half of what she says or does."

"Still not following..."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a visual then, okay? You and Faith decided to hook up after the Bronze, so you went back to my place, had sex on _my_ bed - then when you were finished what I can only imagine was _amazing_, Faith dished out some harsh insults, probably along the lines of "you can't keep up with a pro" blah blah blah... and she kicked you out. Am I wrong here?" He shook his head silently in response. "Well listen, I've been on the receiving end of Faith's insult for a _long_ time - but I've also seen her other side. And I saw it that night after you left. She's like a... a... a pineapple. Tough and prickly on the outside, but soft and delicious on the inside. So, that was an _awful_ metaphor, but you get what I mean. Try not to give up on her, and definitely do _not_ give in to her. If she thinks that you're her chew toy, she'll chew on you _all_ the time with no reason for more. Okay, I'm _done_ talking now.

Xander smiled over at her. "I don't like Faith for her... talent... there's something about her that I can't seem to shake. Spike warned me, he told me to stay clear - but that just made me all the more curious. Damn him."

Buffy laughed. "Who knows? Maybe this will be a turning point for her. Her track record with guys is long, but her average relationship is noted at 5.2 minutes."

"Thanks Buff."

~.~.~

_Pyjamas_? Actual slumber party approved ones at that. Buffy was lucky she was feeling in a non-confrontal mood tonight or there would be one hell of a party. At least she hadn't managed to run into _him_ yet. Surprisingly since they had been in the same house for _two_ hours - it was a small house too, Faith almost felt at home in it.

There had been a few times that night when she had wanted to wander around, hoping to "run" into Xander, but knew it was best for her if she didn't. Thinking things and saying things were two different things - especially in her world. Feelings had always been better felt than spoken.

She closed the bathroom door behind her as she slipped inside, pyjamas in hand. After rolling her eyes and letting out a few choice words, Faith stripped her black leather pants off, along with her black tank and leaned over the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

What was happening to her?

"I, uh, sorry... I didn't see anything," came a voice behind her.

She turned to find Xander standing dumbfounded in the doorway, trying his best not to look at her.

Faith laughed. "You saw _everything_ the other night."

"Right. Well, sorry," he apologized again, as he turned to leave.

Faith reached out and grabbed his arm firmly, pushing him against the wall as she pressed her body to his. Instead of reacting the way she had expected, he pushed her away. Plain right refused.

"I'm practically throwing myself at you, and you're refusing? That's a first."

"You're hot - I know it, you know, everyone knows it - but if you think I'm going to sleep with you for no other reason that that, you're wrong... whatever issues you have, take care of them - when you're ready to realize that there's something between us - find me," he said, then disappeared.

Faith stood there watching after him, left in a state of confusion. Stunned, she reached for her phone.

~.~.~

_Bathroom now_. Buffy re-read the text she had received from Faith a few times before standing from her place in the living rom and heading upstairs. As far as she knew Faith had gone to change - how much help could she need with that? Sure, Buffy wasn't really into the slumber party scene either, but it felt nice to have a nice and relaxing night in with friends. She did know, however, that the pink kitty pyjamas Willow had given to Faith were probably not making her feel all happy on the inside - Buffy herself had been given a granny style nightgown - not her proudest moment.

When she reached the bathroom, she thought she could hear a muffled cry coming from inside, and her concern immediately elevated as she walked inside.

Faith was sitting on the toilet, her face buried in her hands, wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Faith? What happened?" Buffy asked as she sat beside her on the edge of the bathtub.

Faith looked over at her, her cheeks stained with tears. "I don't know what to do B... I just... he didn't even want me..."

"Is this about Xander?" she asked, and Faith nodded. "It's okay, you're human... love is complicated - and I'm not saying you're _in_ love, but there's obviously something there... you have to let go of the past or else it will haunt you for the rest of your life Faith. I know you don't want to jump from guy to guy anymore, no matter what you say... the only way you can break that chain is by, well... breaking it. If you want my advice - Xander is a nice, sweet, and not too bad on the eyes kind of guy... if he refused sex from _you_, I think that proves he doesn't have any intentions of hurting you."

"I'm terrified B - look at me, I'm shaking," she said, holding out her hands.

Buffy leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "I know the feeling, trust me... but you have to work past it or else you're just going to fall back into the same cycle."

"That might not be so bad - I like sex."

"There's a huge difference between meaningless sex and meaninful sex. And I think I know which kind you're ready for."

"What about you? You're preaching all this great stuff, but I don't see you following any of it yourself," she said with a prying smile.

"You caught me - but that's going to change."

"Are you saying..." Buffy nodded, and found herself being pulled into Faith's arms for another hug. "I'm going to find me a hottie."

"I'm going to find me a Willow," Buffy said with a laugh. "And when you're done you should come down... she's a tourist in the land of boyfriends and I think she could so with some of your straightforward advice."

Faith smirked. "Finally, something I'm good at."

~.~.~

Faith's heart was racing - she felt as if it was going to pop right out of her chest. Being scared was not part of who she was, she prided herself on her fearless attitude. She was the type to walk into a dark alley where someone was being mugged, just itching for a good fight - the kind to "wander" into the bad part of town just for a little bit of after school excitement. There was nothing she was too scared to face - until now.

Should she knock or just walk in? Would he turn her away again, even after he heard what she had to say?

She felt like running. She had no idea why she wasn't. There was nothing keeping her here, nothing tying her down. She didn't owe any debts, she wasn't hiding from anyone... so why wasn't she?

The answer was simple - _Buffy_. That girl had a way with words, and a way with _her_. For some reason there was a connection between them, and it forced Faith to find the best in herself. A part that she rarely thought she had.

With a sigh, she reached for the door handle and pulled it open, hesitating slightly before walking in.

Xander was stretched out on his mattress on the floor, Spike on the bed. They were listening to music and flipping through magazines - it was a comforting sight that made Faith smile.

"Can you leave?" she asked, looking over at Spike.

He nodded and stood, giving Xander a light tap on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Faith stayed standing in the middle of the bedroom, waiting for Xander to approach her.

"I don't do this - I've _never_ done this," she said.

"Sex?" he asked, confused.

"No, dumbass... love stuff. I'm not saying... just... there's something there, and I see it."

He smiled, but then it disappeared. "Are you serious? Or are you just saying this so I'll sleep with you?"

She laughed. "If I wanted sex that bad, I'd have to walk two houses down to find someone willing... this isn't about the sex - who am I kidding? It _is_ about the sex, but not in the way you think... it has... meaning."

"So you're in love with me?" he teased.

"Watch it - I have _no_ problem with hittin' a guy."

"What do we do now?" he asked, a little nervous of the answer.

She shrugged. "Hell if I know - but I hear makeup sex is pretty damn awesome."

Xander smiled. "Then what are we doing standing here staring at each other?"


	14. MorningAfters, RoadTrips & ExBoyfriends

AN: Thanks for the reviews :) I've never written Xander/Faith, but I thought it was a cute match for this story, so I went with it :) Enjoy!

~.~.~

Buffy woke to the smell of pancakes, coffee, and the slightest aroma of aftershave. Surprisingly, she had slept well the night before - despite the fact that she was on the hard floor in a sleeping bag next to Faith, who was _not_ a still sleeper that night.

The night overall had gone nicely - Faith, after "making up" with Xander, had rejoined them and been helpful with Willow's dilemma; they had watched movies, mostly chick flicks with an odd action in between; but most importantly - they had shared secrets. It was nice for Buffy to feel like she could trust in someone other than Faith. Of course, Willow was only able to handle _some_ of her secrets, hardly any of the more interesting ones. Willow herself hadn't had that many to share - aside from the ones about Xander.

Buffy was proud of Faith - she had overcome her fear of committment and put trust in the fact that not all men were out to hurt her.

Seeing Spike, but not being able to _really_ see him had proven to be more difficult than she had originally thought. Knowing he was only upstairs, more than likely lying half naked - if not _completely_ - in his bed had driven her a bit insane. But she had managed to distract herself with delicious food, and really, _really_ bad acting.

Standing from her place on the floor, Buffy decided to investigate who was doing the cooking, and _who_ it was for. She stretched as she made her way from the living room to the kitchen, yawning as she did. Normally, mornings were no trouble for her - but seeing as how she had fallen asleep not even four hours ago, things were different.

A smile formed on her lips when she stopped in the doorway. Spike stood at the stove, flipping pancakes like a professional.

"Those better be for me," she said, moving to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and leaned into him, kissing his neck softly. "I'm hungry."

Spike turned swiftly, in turn wrapping his own arms tight around her small waist. "As am I."

She smirked up at him. "I wasn't referring to _that_ kind of hungry."

"You so sure 'bout tha' luv?" he asked, grazing her lips with his.

"I was... until you did that."

Spike moved to kiss her, but was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Jesus, since when was that wall there?" Faith asked, rubbing her head as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed the two in an intimate embrace, then smirked. "My bad - feel free to go about your business, I'm just looking for some fuel."

Buffy smiled up at Spike before pulling out of his hold. "Spike made pancakes."

"Good looking _and _knows his way around the kitchen," Faith said, looking over at him. "You found yourself a keeper B."

"He'll do," Buffy teased.

"You wanna play it like tha'? Well then, look who jus' received an empty plate."

"That would be cruel... very cruel."

"Good morning," Willow greeted as she walked in, fully showered and dressed.

"How the hell did you manage to do all that? I could hardly stand, or apparently, walk," Faith said. "I still feel like my muscles are all tight and shit."

"I don't know how they could possibly be tight what with all the exercise they were getting last night," Buffy said, sending her a glare.

"What? I was anxious. When I'm anxious, I move."

"Anxious?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now tha's a word I'd never thought of to 'xplain you."

"Not in a nervous way - in a "I want to kick some ass" way. Feel me?"

"Could we get a _little_ more angsty in the morning?" Buffy intervined. "I wonder if Xander's awake... Faith, why don't _you_ go check?"

"Not until I get some food in my system. I can't do it on an empty stomach."

Buffy glanced over at Willow in time to see her bright smile turn to a mortified frown. "_I'll_ do it then... not _it_... just... check..."

Faith laughed. "I think we got it B. No worries, I won't hurt you."

"You mean you won't _try_," she said, standing. "I'm leaving before this gets violent."

"You mean you're _running_," Faith teased.

Buffy shot her a look over her shoulder as she left the kitchen. She took her time on the stairs, not really sure _why_ she had volounteered to check in on Xander. Sure, getting out of a room with two very confrontational people had a part in it, but still - _why_? Oh well, she found Xander rather cute and amusing - in a very _non_-relationship manner.

After a quick knock on the bedroom door for warning, she stepped inside. Xander was lying back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling with an odd, but comforting smile on his face.

"Hey," Buffy said.

He sat up and smiled over at her. "Mornin' Buff. How's breakfast coming? Spike told me he was making it, so I thought I'd wait up here until I knew it was safe."

"I'm sure he's a great cook, you're just jealous," she said with a laugh. "So I heard things went well for you last night."

She watched, amused, as his cheeks turned a shade of red. "Yeah, well..."

"It's okay, I'm not expecting any details, so we'll leave it there. Come on, everyone's waiting on you."

"Faith's awake? I figured her for more of an evening girl."

"Oh, she is... I wouldn't use the word _awake_, more like conscious."

He laughed before following her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. There was some kind of connection between them, a fast formed friendship - two very different people with a deep understanding for each other. It was nice, refreshing.

"Was beginnin' to think you'd run off with 'im," Spike said, smirking.

"I tried to convince her, but then she gave me this long speech on how she's in love with you, and while she admits to being undeniably attracted to me - it just wouldn't work," Xander said, sitting down at the table beside Faith.

"Good thing you didn't - then I'd have to hunt you down and break _both_ of your legs," Faith said with a smile.

"Now tha' is somethin' I would pay to see," Spike said.

Buffy reached over to grab the maple syrup and began to smother her pancakes. She had heard what they were saying, but the only thing she was focused on in that moment was the food on her plate. Her stomach was extremely unpleased.

"B?"

Buffy looked up from her food, a forkful of pancakes already in her mouth. "Uh... yeah?" she managed to mumble.

"I was saying we should hit up the Bronze tonight," Faith said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I can't. I have a Biology test tomorrow, and I can already see a large, red "F" in my future."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I need to study... majorly. I'd much rather be seeing a nice, red "A", wouldn't you?

Faith shrugged. "I've never been good at those things, so I figured I might as well give up and count my losses."

"Great stradegy, kind of reminds me why I don't sit next to you in class," Buffy said.

"That can't be too difficult considerin' I'm never there."

"Which is why it surprises me how you're still enrolled."

"Have you seen the school guidance counselor? Reminds me of this guy I slept with once, real freak in the sheets if you know what I mean, he-... nevermind. What about you Will, you up for a little party?"

Willow's eyes widened briefly before she shook her head. "I can't... I really should study too."

"Study? You haven't even started classes yet."

"I like to be... prepared."

"Leave her alone Faith," Buffy warned. "Not everyone is destined for bartending."

Faith shrugged. "Tips are good."

"Need some help with tha' studyin' luv?" Spike asked, standing behind her. Leaning, he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, but I don't think we'd get much studying done if you came over... and Janie's already on top of me with Dawn issues... a quiet study night in with some sister-sister bonding is on my list. However, tomorrow night I'm open for business," she said, then blushed. "Oh God, that sounded really bad, didn't it?"

Faith smirked over at her. "Oh yeah - _real_ bad. But we all know you'd never get down like that B."

"Are you calling me a prude?"

"Would you rather me call you a prostitute?"

"Good point..." she said. "But hey, we still have the whole day - why don't we go see a movie or something?"

A grin formed on Faith's face. "I have a better idea - road trip."

~.~.~

"This is... cozy," Willow said as she glanced back and forth from Faith and Xander. She sat squeezed inbetween the two in the backseat of Spike's car - Buffy had insisted she sat in the middle, unless she felt like sitting next to a pair of horndogs for the entire ride. It hadn't taken long for Willow to agree.

"There's another word I'd use for it..." Faith said with an evil smile.

Buffy turned from the front seat to scold her. "Watch yourself back there Faith or else there'll be some extra room soon."

"Will knows I'm just playing around, besides - she's not my type."

"She's kidding about _that_ too," Buffy assured. "It helps if you plug your ears and go to your happy place."

"I'd like to-..."

"One more _word_ out of you and this road trip is officially roadless."

"Jeez B, will you lighten up a bit? You're a serious buzz killer," Faith said. "Are we there yet?"

"'bout five minutes or so," Spike said.

"About time, I feel like I'm going to explode I've got to piss so bad," Faith whined.

"Well, that's what happens when you drink _four_ energy drinks in _one_ hour," Buffy reminded. "You do realize you're only supposed to have two a day, right?"

"Those doctors are full of shit - I could drink a whole box of those things and still be five by five."

"I bet _you_ could. But let's not follow by your example.."

"I see it, I see it!" Willow yelled from the back.

Buffy turned back in her seat and saw that they were approaching the beach. It wasn't beach weather, it was the end of September, but there was no harm in a nice walk. It had felt like so long since Buffy had been to a beach - she hadn't been since her parents death a year ago. Dawn had bugged her a few times since then, but she had never gone - it brought back too many memories for her.

This was a big step, a part of her moving forward in life - and she knew that she wouldn't be doing it if Spike wasn't by her side.

"Right then, why don't we split and go our seperate ways, then come 'round in 'bout an hour?" Spike said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"An hour is all I need," Faith said, glancing over at Xander.

Willow cringed. "Can I get out now? ... _please_."

Buffy laughed as she opened the door and climbed out, flipping her seat down so the three could finally emerge from the crowded backseat.

"Freedom at last," Xander mumbled as he stretched. Faith was quick beside him, grabbing his wrist as she started to move away. "Someone's in a rush."

"Are you complaining?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Definitely not."

Buffy watched, shaking her head as Faith pulled Xander down over the rocks and along the beach, out of their sight.

"So, um, I'm just going to walk... _that_ way," Willow said, headed in the opposite direction.

"You can come with us if you want," Buffy said with a smile. "We don't mind."

"No, no, you guys go on, be all couple-like. I'm fine by myself, I'll just... look at the rocks, and oh - maybe even find some interesting sea shells."

"Okay, well if you need us, call," she said, then took Spike's hand and they started for the sand.

"Thanks for tryin' to include her," he said, looking over at Buffy. "Means a lot tha' you don't jus' ignore her like most other people - 'specially to me."

"Don't be silly, Willow's my friend... I'm not just going to walk off and leave her like some _other_ people," she said, then peered over at the blue ocean. "I wonder if the water is cold."

"'s one way to find out," he said, smirking as he glanced at her, then the water.

"Oh no, no, no, _no_. Don't you even dare if you value your life in any way," she threatened.

"Really think you can take on the Big Bad 'imself?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you - a petit blonde might take you down for that."

"Take me down?" he asked, clearly amused. "An' jus' 'ow would a petit blonde manage tha'?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... maybe like this," she said, throwing her body into his, landing them in the sand. She moved to straddle him, her legs pressing tight against his in a secure hold, her arms pinning his wrists above his head. "Gotcha."

"Wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," he said with a smirk before using his bodyweight to overpower her, reversing the hold. "My my, looky wha' I 'ave."

"I planned that," Buffy said in defense of herself. "I wanted you to be on top."

He leaned in closer, bringing his lips close to hers. "Well then, seems like an offer to me."

Buffy looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I don't have to offer you anything, I'm already yours."

Spike closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips and his body into hers. Buffy felt nothing but safe lying underneath him in the sand - but she also felt an insatiable desire to be with him. Every muscle in her body ached for him to touch her, every fiber of her being wanted nothing more than to share that precious moment with him - but something inside of her was holding her back. Whatever it was, she couldn't pinpoint it - but she knew that it had meaning in her past, and until she was to let it go, it would follow her into her future.

Spike's hand slipped underneath the fabric of her clothing, and he gently rubbed her stomach as he planted kisses along her neck and collarbone. This was nothing new, whenever they had fooled around, he would always rub her stomach - but he would go no further. It was a comfort to Buffy to know that he was in no rush, yet it was a burden because _she _knew she wanted him.

"I love you Buffy, so much," he whispered.

Her heart was panged with guilt - she knew how much he wanted to hear ner say it back, and she wished she could - but she couldn't. Instead, she froze, lying still underneath him until he moved away, sitting on the sand beside her.

"Did I do somethin' wrong luv?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Then wha' is it?"

Buffy shrugged. "I just... couldn't."

"You couldn't? Couldn't wha'?"

"I don't know," she mumbled as her fingers traced shapes in the sand.

"Are you sayin' you don't want me to...? 'cause if tha's wha-..."

"No, no... I want you to... I definitely want. I just... my mind travelled is all."

He nodded, although not completely conviced by her words. "You want to head back then?"

"Can we just lay here for a minute?"

He smiled over at her. "'course pet, c'mere."

Spike laid back on the sand, opening his arms for her to rest next to him. Buffy snuggled in as close as she could get, taking in his scent before turning her gaze to the sky.

~.~.~

It was late, around 7-o-clock when Spike had dropped Buffy and Faith off at her house after their trip to the beach. Maybe _late_ wasn't the right term, considering - but for Buffy, trying to study and squeeze in some sister time with Dawn, seven was cutting it pretty close.

They had just stepped inside the door, when Buffy overheard a familiar, yet out of place voice in the living room along her with Janie's. Glancing over at Faith, the two moved forward.

When Buffy saw who was sitting next to her aunt on their sofa, she felt like she might pass out - _Riley_. Her ex-boyfriend from LA - what in the hell was he doing there?

"Riley? What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"Hey there Ry, looking good," Faith said with a wink.

Buffy shot her a threatening glare, and after a brief shurg, she headed upstairs. "Can you give us a minute J?" They nodded, and Buffy waited until they left before placing a hand on her hip. "Again with the _what_?"

"Why don't you sit Buffy?" She sighed before sitting down beside him. "Your friend e-mailed me, she told me all about what happened and how-..."

"My _friend_? Did her name just so happen to be Cordelia by any chance?"

"Well, yeah."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh God Riley - whatever she said was a lie. That girl has been trying to get her face reaaranged since the day I got here."

Riley sighed, what she had come to know as his _concerned_ sigh. "Buffy, I know you, and whether you want to admit it or not - I can see when you need me."

Buffy had tried not to, but a laugh managed to escape regardless. "Riley, that is... sweet, but _so_ not the case. I'm fine, better than fine actually, and-..."

He raised a hand for her to pause. "I don't want you to think that I came up here with the intention of getting back together... I care about you, and I just want to help in whatever way I can."

"And I appreciate that, I really do... it's just... well, I don't _need_ any help."

"Faith?" he asked, knowing the past they had shared.

"We're friends again..." she said weakly.

"And you think that'll last? It's just... you and her did some pretty bad things to each other."

Buffy nodded. "But that was the past, and we've both moved on. _I've_ moved on. I have somebody know, and-..."

"Spike," he interrupted. The way Riley had spoken his name sounded like poision on his lips. "Cordelia told me _all_ about him."

"Again - _lies_. Listen to me Riley, it's great to see you, and I'm glad that you came all the way here just to check on me - but I don't need your help, and whatever Cordelia said about Spike was more than lies... he's a great guy, and I... I love him."

To her surprise, he smiled. "I'm sorry. Clearly I've busted into your life when you _didn't_ need me. I just... couldn't _not_ come. I had to see for myself that you were okay. You meant a lot to me Buffy, and you still do."

"You meant a lot to me too... and it's okay, manipulation comes very easily to Cordelia. It's kind of funny, huh? First she brought Faith here to ruin me - now we're friends, then she brings you here, and hey - we're getting along."

"I've missed you," he said softly.

She returned it. "I've missed you too, honestly... how long are you here for anyway?"

"Well, I "borrowed" my parents credit card and rented a motel for a week - just to be safe," he added.

"Perfect. I'd really like it if you met Spike, that way you _could_ see for yourself that he is who _I_ say he is... and I'm sure Dawnie would love to spend some time with you - she's only been crushing on you for the past four years," she said.

"You don't have to..."

"I owe you, remember?"

"Buffy, you have to stop holding onto that - it was a long time ago, and you don't owe me _anything_ for it."

"Maybe in your books, but in mine, I do..."

The thing from her past that had been holding her back from Spike had come to her the second she had seen Riley sitting in her living room. That thing - it was _him_. Well, more specifically, what he had _done_ for her. She just had no idea how she would move on from it.

~.~.~

AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reading! Whether you leave a review or just add me to your alerts/favourites, it means alot :) I hope you're enjoying, cause I know without having _my_ time to write this, I'd probably be in some serious disaster of a state. It's my escape from real world stress, & I enjoy every minute of it :) !


	15. Bets, Silent Threats & Hidden Pasts

It wasn't that hard - all she had to do was find the right outfit. It wasn't like tonight was any different from tomorrow night, right? Introducing your ex-boyfriend to your current one was completely normal... No awkward moments, no silent threats, no-... Who was she kidding? The only word that came to her mind at the thought of tonight was _disaster_.

Riley was sweet, gentle, and kind - to _her_. And, to others as well, just typically not guys she had any involvment with, or those that _wanted_ involvement with her. During their relationship it had been find, maybe even a bit of a turn on, and sometimes helpful - but now, althought falttering, it would be nothing more than a nuisance.

Spike, like Riley, was sweet, gentle and kind - to _her_, and _only_ her. To say he was protective would be an understatement, and she liked it that way. Sure, she could handle herself in most situations, but Spike had been there during times when she couldn't. He was stubborn, pigheaded and cocky - a mix that basically _spelled_ disaster.

Then, there was the _where_ - the Bronze. It was a public place that Buffy hoped would distract the two from one another long enought for them to believe that they were _enjoying_ each other's company... Alright, so that was wishful thinking. Still, there was a _slight_ possibility that they could see past their differences and get along...

"You B, you ready?" Faith asked as she stepped into the bedroom. "I'm _dying_ for a drink."

Bufy sent her a look as she pulled on the pair of leather boots Janie had bought her the day she had moved in. "Please, keep it to yourself - I don't want to know _how_ you're going to get it."

"Relax, I'm not going to _do_ anyone-... I mean _thing_," she said with a smirk, then shrugged. "If anything doesn't count slipping the bartender an extra-..."

"Keep it to yourself," Buffy repeated, standing. "I'm ready, let's go."

"Damn," Faith mumbled to herself as the two headed out the back door to wait for Spike.

"Damn _what_?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing - me and Will just had this bet going to see if you'd actually show. I bet her twenty you'd lock yourself in the bathroom... looks like _you_ owe me," she said, holding out her palm.

"You bet on _me_? That is so low."

"I've been called worse. But you know, I never expected Will to get in on the action, she's so... optimistic. Gives me the wiggs just _saying_ that word."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "There he is... do I look okay? Is he going to think I dressed up just because Riley's going to be there? Oh God... maybe I should-..."

"You look good B, a little librarian for _my_ taste - but good..." Faith, reassured - in her own way.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

After pulling his car into the driveway, Spike stepped out and allowed Faith to crawl into the back with Willow and Xander. Buffy stopped in front of him and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"'ey."

"Thank you for doing this."

He smiled down at her. "'s my pleasure - 's long as this bloke knows 'is place."

"He does... and he knows _mine_," she said, giving him one more quick kiss before sliding into the passenger's seat.

~.~.~

Buffy walked into the Bronze, hand in hand with Spike. Xander, Faith and Willow lagged behind the couple until they were inside, then Faith disappeared, dragging Xander behind her. Of course, she had to leave her without backup when she needed it the most.

Buffy noticed Riley resting against the wall by the staircase that led to the upper level. She turned to Spike, squeezing his hand with a smile before leading the way. She could feel the tension in his grip, and knew that he wasn't exactly looking forward to this moment either

"Riley, hi," Buffy greeted as she stopped a few feet away. "This is Spike. Spike, Riley."

Buffy watched intently as the two exchanged glances before hesitantly shaking hands. At least their first physical contact had been a _non_-violent one.

"Spike, that's a... different name," Riley said. "How'd you get it?"

Spike smirked. "Maybe I'll demonstrate to you sometime."

"_Well _then, Spike... Riley here is only in town for the week, and although I'm sure he'd _love_ that demonstration, he'd probably rather take in the sights, and you know, hang out," Buffy said, trying to dismiss Spike's silent challenge.

Spike didn't say anything, he just continued to send Riley a subtle, yet still threatening glare.

"Did Faith tag along with you two?" Riley asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, she's here somewhere," Buffy said. "You know Faith, she'll show up sooner or later."

He nodded, and so on went the akward silence lingering between the three.

"So, um, Riley, how are things in LA? Is the city functioning without me?"

He smiled. "For the majority, although there's still a feeling of emptiness around."

"Best not mean in your bed," Spike cut in.

"I'm sure Riley has someone _else_ to keep him company, right?" Buffy asked, her eyes pleading.

"Not anyone specific, no. But it's not because of Buffy, I just-..."

"You _don't_ have to explain yourself. Spike knows that what we had is over, don't you Spike?" she asked, squeezing his hand tight in hers.

Spike managed to swallow his anger. "Yeah, 'course. An' it 'elps knowin' tha' you'll be in _my_ bed tonight, not 'is."

Buffy glared over at him. "Keep talking the way you are, and the only bed I'm going to be in is my own."

"There's the man of the hour," Faith interrupted, joining the three, Xander behind her. "You must be feeling all special."

"That's not the word I would use, but sure," he said with a smile.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Buffy asked, her eyes focused behind Riley. The group turned to see Cordelia making her way over to them.

"If I had know he was _that_ fine, I would've kept him for myself," Cordelia said, stopping beside Riley.

"You're not his type," Buffy said.

"Oh really? And I suppose _you_ are?"

"I was."

She laughed. "What happened? He finally opened his eyes and realized trailer trash was yesterday's news?"

Before Buffy had time to reply, Faith already had - with her _fist_. Cordelia fell to the ground, Harmony quick to her side.

"No one talks to B like that - _besides_ me."

"Faith, you didn't have to do that... but I'm not sorry you did," Buffy said with a grin.

"Some things never change," Riley said. "It's nice to see you defending each other instead of killing each other."

Faith smirked. "Remember that time me and B were about to get into it, and you decided to step in and be the big man - cost you your left eye for about a week."

"It was worth it," he said.

"Those were the good old days, huh?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "They were definitely... Interesting."

"'m sure you've got lots more tales, eh luv?" Spike asked.

"Nothing memorable, no."

"Come on now, don't be shy. There must've been some 'xcitment, Riley here doesn't look much like the borin' type... Well, on secon' thought."

"You know Spike, there really _wasn't_ - not unless I was involved," Faith cut in, and Buffy sent her an appreciating smile. "I could spill a whole years worth of juicy stuff on B, including one night me and her got a little _too_ friendly with the tequila - now _that's_ what I call a tale."

"Do tell," Xander spoke, stepping closer to the three.

Buffy could tell that Spike wasn't happy about Faith sidetracking, but he stopped being so persistant, and instead stepped outside for a cigarette, leaving Buffy standing awkwardly next to Riley as Faith so vividly recounted _that_ night.

~.~.~

Later that night, Buffy sat crosslegged on her bed facing Faith. When they had gotten home from the Bronze, Buffy had told Faith that there was something important she needed to share - something she couldn't tell anyone. Faith had been touched that Buffy would trust _her_ of all people, but to admit that would be commiting a crime in her books, and she had no intentions of doing so - instead, she sat silent, waiting for her longest frienemy to open up.

"So, this isn't easy... no one knows about this, not even mom knew," Buffy said, her gaze focused on her shaky hands.

"It's not like I'm going to run around and tell everyone I was having a heart to heart with you B, you can trust me to keep this between us," Faith said, in a way that was _meant_ to be comforting.

Buffy nodded. "I know... and I know that you're just saying that to hide the fact that you're really concerned and touched."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Am I supposed to be the one spilling my heart out, or are you?"

"You've known me for as long as I can remember... and, you know _me_. You know what I've done, you've known who I was, and who I _am_ - but there are still things you don't know. One major thing... It... well, it was a big mistake on my part, but of course at the time I didn't think it was. I was stupid, and so naive, and-..."

"This is great and all B, but if you don't pick up the pace, I might fall asleep."

"Why do I bother?" Buffy groaned as she laid back on the bed.

Faith sighed before joining her. "You know I didn't actually mean _that_, you are the one who cracked the Faith code, you should know."

Buffy turned her head to face the brunette and smiled. "I know. I'm just... worried that you're going to judge me, or look at me different, and-..."

"Have you met me lately? I'm the last person to place judgment around here. And between you and me, there's nothing you could've done that would've topped my work."

"I had an affair with a guy twenty years older than me."

Faith let out a low whistle. "Guess there was something you could that would top me afterall."

Buffy nodded shamefully. "Yeah, and I'm not proud of it. But, there's more..."

"I'm listening."

"Well, this guy was a tad bit on the creep side. After a couple weeks I got bored of the whole idea, and I called things off... he didn't like that so much. He started to get mean and possesive, and-..."

"You ripped him a new one?" Faith asked, intrigued.

"Not exactly - _Riley_ did."

"He laid someone out? Damn, never saw that one coming. I'm still not getting it B, what does any of this have to do with-..."

"I hurt him, like _really_ hurt him - Riley, I mean. The look in his eyes when he found out about... And then for him to find out that there was _more_ than one... It killed me. What if I do that to Spike? What if I hurt him the way I hurt Riley? I didn't even _love_ Riley... I couldn't live with myself if I caused Spike that kind of pain."

Faith sighed. "You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Like you said B, I _know_ you. Look at me, here I am all... head over heels bull with Xander, after all of the pain that _I_ caused people..."

Buffy smiled. "You're not like that anymore."

"Neither are you."

She nodded. "Maybe you're right, but-..."

"Buffy," Faith said, surprising her at the use of her whole name. "You aren't going to hurt Spike, and didn't you tell me something along the lines of "you have to let go of the past or it'll haunt you for the rest of your life" ..."

Buffy sighed. "Okay, so _yeah_, technically, I did..."

"Wait a minute... is _that_ why you haven't done the deed with Spike yet?"

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe... Spike told me he... he _loved_ me. Like, actually _said_ those words. And I... I couldn't say them back. I _do_ love him, I just couldn't say it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell him? Do you think that's a bad idea?"

Faith shrugged. "Think he can handle it?"

"I can hope. I mean, it's not _that_ big of a deal, is it?"

Faith frowned. "The fact that you slept with some ancient guy and hurt Riley, or the fact that you're _not_ sleeping with Spike 'cause of the fact that you hurt Riley?"

"I hate you."

~.~.~

**AN: I'm kind of regretting this whole Riley thing - but I can't change it, so I hope it all went okay, things will be resolved in the next chapter, & Riley will be gone as well! I'm not overly pleased with this chapter. Hoping to be back on track with the next one :) Reviews are always lovely :)**


	16. Stories, Departures & Phone Calls

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, for the last & the one before :) I'm glad there's still some interested in the story, I hope you enjoy :)!**

~.~.~

There were so many thoughts running through Buffy's mind as she wandered around the house, waiting for Spike to show up. She had invited him over that night, with the intention of telling him about her past with Riley. Her conversation with Faith hadn't made her feel any better, like she had been hoping it might.

Her stomach was a tangle of knots, she wasn't sure if he would be able to accept the person that she was, the things she had done. Yes, she _had_ told him before that she had been far from Ms. Perfect, but when he actually caught a glimpse into her past "relationships", his mind might change. And that scared her more than she could say.

The doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts, and she quickly did a once-over in the mirror before running to answer it.

"Spike, hi," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stepped inside and pulled her into a hug.

He kissed the top of her head before smiling down at her. "So, wha' do you need to talk to me 'bout luv?"

"We should go to my room," she said. "Janie and Nick are both working, and Dawn's gone over to Janice's for a sleepover."

Spike smirked. "Was this a ploy to get me alone? 'Cause all you 'ad to say wha's-..."

"No, we _do_ need to talk," she said softly, taking his hand and leading him back to her room. She glanced back at him, noticing the confused look on his face, and hoping that it wouldn't follow with an angry one.

Buffy sat on her bed, Spike beside her. He turned to face her, placing his hand on her thigh. "Wha'ever it is Buffy, don't be scared to tell me."

"It's about Riley. More specifically, _me_ and Riley... and our past."

Spike sighed. "You don't _need_ to tell me luv, 's a part of your past, an' wha's done is done. 's long as nothin' is startin' up between you two..."

She shook her head. "No, no... I don't really know _why_ I'm telling you this, I just... I feel like you need to know, for some reason."

Spike nodded. "'lright then, go 'head. Nothin' you can say will change the way I feel 'bout you, remember tha'."

Buffy smiled as she took a deep breath. "When I was 15, I was... _dangerous_. In more than one way. To put it gently, I was a bit of slut," she said, and hated the way he looked at her, knowing that he didn't like her to think that way about herself, but it had been true. "There was this guy, and he seemed really nice. He was... older than me, by about _twenty_ years. I slept with him, it only lasted a few weeks, but... well, Riley found out - we were _together_ then, and he wasn't happy. When I broke it off with the guy, he got really possessive and creepy, following me around and harrassing me all of the time. I tried to get rid of him, but it didn't work... so, Riley kind of _did_. I don't really know what he did to him, but it obviously scared him off because I never heard from him after that. I _hurt_ Riley, so bad. He stayed with me even _after_, but I couldn't look at him the same. He only found out about that _one_, there were others... and I just... I was _so_ mean Spike, to do that to someone who was nothing but good to me... and, I didn't even _love_ Riley, but you... I _can't_ hurt you like that Spike, I would never forgive myself if I saw that kind of pain in your eyes... and, I-..."

Spike brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Buffy, luv, I know you'd never 'urt me. I trust you, I _love_ you. If you think I'm gonna take off runnin' 'cause I found out about... you're wrong. I meant wha' I said, _nothin'_ will change the way I feel 'bout you."

Buffy could feel tears running down her cheeks, and as they fell, Spike gently wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"There's not a thing to be sorry 'bout," he said softly. "It wasn't easy to hear, jus' the thought of you... but it doesn't change a thing."

"It does for me. Spike, I've been holding onto this for _two_ years, and I hadn't even realized it half of the time. But I've thought a lot about it, and I'm ready to let it go. Part of letting go was letting _you_ know... because that, as _stupid_ as it sounds, is what held me back from saying... I _love_ you. I love you so much it hurts."

Spike smiled. "An' I love you Buffy, more than words can express. Your past is all a part of who you are now, an' I wouldn't change a thing about it, 'cause that would mean changin' _you_, an' that would be a bloody shame."

"How do you do that? How do you make even the most _horrible_ things I've done all seem... worth it?"

"'s easy luv, 'cause they all led you to me. Same as all my mistakes 'ave led me to you."

"When do I get to hear some of your stories? You've heard _and_ seen mine," she said with a smile.

"I think we've shared 'nough for tonight," he said. "We 'ave lots of time to 'xamine mine, but right now, there's only _one_ thing I wanna do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yea'," he said as he brought his lips to hers in a soft, but passionate kiss.

~.~.~

"That was a quick visit," Faith said, looking over at Buffy as they watched Riley drive off.

"Yeah, I guess he realized there was less here for him than he thought."

"I'm sure Spike had _nothing_ to do with it," she said with an evil smile.

"He didn't," Buffy said, then smiled. "Well, maybe a bit..."

"And you told him? About the old dude?"

Buffy nodded as they walked back into their bedroom. "I did... and I told him I loved him too."

"Way to go B," Faith said, falling onto the bed. "Now, did you seal the deal?"

Buffy glared down at her. "Although that is _none_ of your business, no, we didn't. How's Xander?"

"Nice subject change - _he's _Xander... why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"Your lack of caring never fails to impress," Buffy said, pulling her pink hand wraps from the drawer. "You want to spar?"

Faith smirked as she sat up on the bed. "Think you can take me on B?"

"Think?" Buffy laughed. "Try _know_ I can."

"Oh, look who put on her big girl boots today," Faith teased.

"Are you coming or not?"

"And miss punching you in that pretty little face of yours?" Faith said, then laughed. "Hell yeah, I'm coming."

~.~.~

Later that night, Buffy was over at Spike's. They were having a "study" night, although not much studying had taken place so far. It was almost impossible for Buffy to focus on polynomials and shakespeare when she was sitting mere _inches_ away from Spike. She could feel his breath on her neck, his thigh graze against hers, and the next thing she knew she would be on top of him, kissing him intensely.

She hadn't been complaining though - study or not, it was the perfect kind of night. Home alone in a house, no parents or cousins to worry about walking in on them if they were to get carried away - which was unevitable.

Xander was out with Faith, more than likely partying _behind_ the Bronze. And Willow, surprisingly enough had gone out on a date. Buffy didn't know much about the guy, other than he shared the same history class with her and Willow, his name was Parker, and he was a total hottie. Of course _she_ wasn't interested, but Willow had taken a big step by saying yes to a date with him. Buffy had been proud.

After two hours of "studying" Buffy decided it was time for a break, and headed down to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Just as she came to the last stair, the door opened and Willow walked in.

"Hey Will," Buffy greeted. "How was the date?"

Willow smiled shyly, her hair hanging down into her face. "Fine."

"Fine? Is that all the details I'm going to get? Well Missy, I-... what's that on your face?"

Willow turned, trying her best to avoid Buffy's eyes. "Nothing, I just... just... _fell_."

"You _fell_? And your hands had no reaction?"

Willow sighed. "Sort of..."

Buffy touched her arm softly. "Willow, you may or may not know this - although I'm sure you _do_ - but I've been around... and by that I mean I've given and received my fair share of hits... I know a bruise when I see one, _what_ happened?"

"It was nothing really, it was just a... a mistake, that's all."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "A mistake? Willow, a mistake is forgetting to brush your teeth on your way out - _not_ smacking someone in the face. You can tell me, maybe I can help."

Buffy watched as Willow suddenly broke into tears, and she felt her heart breaking. She hadn't known Willow long, but she knew enough about her to understand that this was not something that happened regularly, and that is was _not_ something she deserved.

"I didn't think... we were in his car, and then he... he tried to touch me - and I told him_ no_, but he just... he wouldn't stop Buffy, I swear I tried to tell him... but he wouldn't listen... so, I... I scratched him, and then he..."

"_Hit_ you? Who's _he_? Was it Parker?" Willow nodded, and Buffy sighed. "Come here," she said softly as she pulled her friend into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Willow, you didn't deserve this. That _jackass _could do with a taste of his own medicine."

"What... what do you mean? Buffy, you can't-..."

"Why don't you go take a long shower, get in your pj's, and head to bed... okay?" Buffy said, trying her best to keep her expression calm as anger ate away at her inside. "I'm going to go get Spike, and-..."

"No! Sorry... I just... Spike has always been protective of me. If he found out... Buffy, he would _kill_ Parker."

"And that's bad because?..."

"Because he would spend the rest of his life in jail! I can't... I _won't_ let that happen."

Buffy sighed. "Alright, I won't tell him... but if that jerk thinks he can lay a hand on you without consequence - he is _majorly_ damaged."

"Buffy..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she reassured with a smile. "You just worry about Willow and go get some rest. I'll be back soon."

~.~.~

The small blonde as on a mission as she marched down the street, headed straight for the one place a woman beating, overprivledged idiot would be - the Bronze. Buffy had made up an excuse to tell Spike, something about Dawn needing her at home - she couldn't quite remember, she was far too angry.

There had been many times in her past that Buffy had defended her friends with her fists, but that had always been different. For the most part it was to defend _her_ name, not them - this was not for her, it was for Willow.

As she turned the corner, she saw Parker hanging around with a few of his friends outside the Bronze, laughing as they shared a cigarette. Buffy didn't pause or hesitate before storming over to the dark-haired _demon_, cocking her arm as her fist collided with his cheek, sending him to the ground from the impact and shock.

Parker glared up, then smirked when he realized it wasn't some boyfriend looking for the guy who had hit on his girl, but an actual _girl_. He stood, casually wiping the dirt from his jeans.

"What do we have here?"

"A very pissed off blonde about to teach you a lesson," Buffy sneered.

He just laughed, making her even more angry. "Is that so? Well, honey, I know what kind of lesson I'd-..." He didn't get to finish, Buffy had already taken her second swing - it hadn't brought him to the ground, but it _had_ seemed to knock the humour out of him. "I'll let you off with a warning, but if you-..."

Again, Buffy cut him off, this time however with a swift kick to his ribs. She watched as his anger rose, his expression turning darker by the second. But, it didn't phase her - she was in a different state of mind - _her_ old state. And all that Parker needed to know, was that it was a dangerous one.

Buffy lunged at him, attacking him with a combination of left hooks, right jabs and a few more swift kicks. She stood over him as he fell to the ground, his lip bloody and a nice bruise starting to form on his cheek.

"Fill me in here - _why_ are you beating the shit out of this guy?"

Buffy turned to see Faith standing beside her, an imused grin on her face. She was never one to pass up a fight.

"He. Hit. Willow," Buffy informed as she crouched over him, speaking between punches.

"Piece. Of. Shit," Faith replied, joining in with a forceful kick to his side.

Xander watched from the sidelines, almost afraid to jump in, he hadn't seen the two fight before, but he had heard enough stories about it to know that they were anything but gentle - and why would he _want_ to stop it? Hell, he wanted a go at the guy himself, who was he to lay a hand on _his_ sister?

The sound of sirens pulled Xander's gaze away, and he looked up to see three police cars pulling into the parking lot, officers quickly jumping out and running to the scene. He hadn't had time to react, no time to warn the girls - but would they have even listened?

He watched as the officers tried to rip the two off of Parker, but they were in no mood to comply. It had taken _three_ of them to pry Faith from the fight, and _two_ for Buffy. He stood there, helpless, as they were cuffed and seated in the back of the police cars, both wearing masks that just catching their gaze made him shiver - the stories he had heard were nothing compared to _seeing_ what they were capable of, especially together.

~.~.~

An hour later, Buffy sat next to Faith in the same cell they had shared a month ago. Last time they had been in there for fighting _against_ each other, but this time they had worked as a pair.

"I think this might be the first time we're in jail together for fighting as a team, instead of enemies," Buffy voiced.

Faith shrugged. "It was worth every second. That dick thinks he can go around hitting on girls like Willow? Well, we sure taught him a lesson, huh B?"

"One he won't soon forget either," she said with a nod. "I just... Willow is so... _fragile_. She isn't like me and you - she's never been hit, never hit _back_... and now here she is, a victim."

Faith shivered, rubbing her shoulders. "That word gives me the shakes."

"Me too... but it's true. She was so innocent, she..."

"And now she's tainted, like us. That what you're so scared of? That she'll turn out like me and you?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. It's just... I know what dark is like, and I didn't want her to have to feel even a tiny bit of it... it isn't fair, you know? And-..."

"Summers, phone call," the guard interrupted as he appeared in front of them.

Buffy stood and followed him out to the phone. "Buffy Anne Summers, I swear to god that when I get my hands on you you'll wish you were never born," Janie's voice sounded over the line, she was furious.

"I get that you're upset, but you don't understand."

"Understand? _Understand_? I receive a phone call from a police officer telling me my deliquent neice is locked up in a holding cell in the city jail because she decided to beat the life out of some random boy - oh, and better yet - with _Faith_. Maybe letting her stay with us wasn't a good idea, she should just-..."

"Janie please, give me a chance to explain?"

Janie sighed. "Two minutes and counting."

"That _random_ guy decided to leave a bruise on the face of one of my best friends tonight - Willow, you remember her? The innocent, brilliant, loving, trusting girl who thought that this _random_ guy was interested in more than just a warm body. I'm sorry for hurting you... _again_... but I am not, nor ever will be sorry for giving that excuse for a human being the beating of his life, and I'm sure Faith will say the same."

"Oh no... did she go to the police?" Janie asked, all evidence of anger dissolved as concern appeared.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, cause they would have believed her - do you even know who this _random_ guy is? Parker Abrahams... he lives on the _other_ side of town if you catch my drift. His father is a _lawyer_ J, you really think that she would have had a chance? No... maybe in the past I would have done some stupid things, but I don't hurt people without reason... and what happened to Willow was reason enough to me... I don't know when or _if_ I'll be out of here... but until then, can you please keep this between us? And yeah, I understand this is serious, but please..."

"Oh Buffy... I'm going to try everything I can to get you out of there, _everything_ I can - and do _not_ take this as my approval, _but_... I'm proud of you for standing up for your friend. For once your violent behaviour did you good - in a moral sense. Be good, no teasing the guards... I'll call you first thing in the morning."

"Love you J."

"I love you too honey."


	17. Waiting, Crime Scene & Medals

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Just so you know, I'm honestly not up to date on all kinds of court stuff, legal words & terms, etc. I'm just doing this from what **_**I **_**know, & of course bending it to fit my story plot ;) so, don't hate me for being untechnical :) thanks! **

~.~.~

Three hours had passed, and Buffy had yet to call. Spike was beginning to worry. He knew her well enough to know that many things were possible - she could've fallen asleep, could be busy with Dawn, _or_ she could be in trouble.

"Bloody hell," he cursed as he stood from his spot on the bed, heading downstairs. Maybe Willow had heard her from her.

He found Willow in the living room, sitting crosslegged on the sofa, staring blankly at the TV - which was turned _off_. He walked over to her, stopping in front of the TV to block her view and hopefully, pull her out of her trance-like state.

"Have you 'eard from Buffy?" he asked. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, the bruise coming into view. "Wha' the bleedin' 'ell 'appened to you?"

"Spike..."

He sat down beside her. "Wha's wrong Red? Di' someone _hit_ you?"

"Please don't kill me for this... and please don't kill anyone else..."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "If this involves you _an' _ Buffy gettin' 'urt, I'll kill anyone I please."

Willow sighed as more tears fell freely from her eyes. "This is all my fault. I was so stupid to think that he was actually interested in me, and then Buffy... oh God Spike, she could be hurt, or, or..."

"Take a breath an' 'xplain the whole thing to me, 'cause right now 'm not quite understandin' wha' you mean."

"Parker... he... he..."

"Wha' does this 'ave to do with-... _he_ hit you? An' Buffy - she went after 'im, didn't she?" he asked, and when Willow nodded, he stood, pacing the room. "An' she never thought to inform me of it?"

"I made her promise not to tell you... I didn't think she'd go after him or I never would've said anything, b-but she saw me, and-..."

"'s alright Red, 's not your fault... where did she go?"

"I-I don't know... the Bronze, probably..."

Spike bent down and planted a soft kiss on Willow's forehead before turning and storming out of the house.

~.~.~

When Spike arrived at the Bronze, there was a line of crime scene tape circling the entrance. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed Xander standing off to the side, a dazed look on his face.

Spike approached him, catching his attention. "Wha' 'appened?"

"Besides me being confused - our girlfriends beating some guy to a whole lot of nothing, and then being arrested for it. I knew they were bad, but you should have seen them..." Xander said.

"Tha' guy decided to give Red a smack earlier tonight - Buffy found out and 'm assumin' Faith came to back 'er up."

Xander's face turned red with anger as his hand formed the shape of a fist. "Don't remind me - if the cops hadn't have showed up, I would've-..."

Spike nodded. "I know wha' you mean Xand, bu' by the sounds of it, our girls already took care of 'im - now 's time to take care of them."

~.~.~

Buffy sat next to Faith in the cell, both were still and quiet. There was nothing to be said - no words could describe the range of emotions the _both_ of them were feeling at that moment. The situation they were in was nothing new to either of them, but the circumstances regarding it were - they had hardly fought side by side since their friendship ended, and while they had both _somewhat_ given up that style of life, knowing that someone would dare to lay a hand on someone as innocent and special as Willow, drove them both over the edge.

"Visitors," came the voice of the guard as he stopped in front of their cell. Faith and Buffy both looked up, watching as Spike and Xander appeared behind him. "Ten minutes," he said before walking off.

The girls stood and walked over to the bars.

"Are you bloody well insane?" Spike asked as he reached his hand through the bar, gently touching her hair.

Buffy shrugged. "I only did what anyone would have done."

"An' now you're facin' charges for it. Why didn't you tell me? I should be in there 'stead of you," he said, and she smiled.

"And let you have all the fun? I'll be fine... they'll go much easier on a petite blonde than they would on a not so petite one."

"With our records it'd be a miracle if we ever saw the light of day again," Faith interrupted.

"Don't listen to her," Buffy said as she sent Faith a scolding glare. "I'll be fine, really."

Spike sighed. "He dead?"

Buffy grinned. "No, but he won't be hitting on anyone else any time soon - if _ever_."

"Damn right," Faith added.

"How is she?" Xander asked, looking over to Buffy.

"She was shaken... I wish I could have been there with her - it never would have happened," she said, guilt overwhelming her features.

"It's not your fault," Xander reassured. "No one could have known..."

"What bugs me is that he'll get off scot free - probably even get a medal for his strength," Spike said, his jaw clenched.

"Bull shit. The only medal he should be getting is a _metal_ bullett through his skull," Faith said.

"Any chance you'll get out of 'ere on good behaviour?" Spike asked.

Buffy laughed. "With Faith as a cellmate - _not_ possible... but there'll be bail, and we'll probably be out by tomorrow, if not the next day."

"An' after tha'?"

"We'll have to go to court, but I don't worry about that until it comes."

"I love you Summers," he said as he gently cupped her cheek. "An' I 'ave your back, no matter wha' - remember tha'."

She nodded. "I love you too..." They shared a smile for a few minutes, before Buffy asked, "can you do something for me?"

"Anythin'."

"Leave."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Leave?"

"Willow needs you and Xander there for her right now, especially once she finds out about us... me and Faith are fine in here, it's practically like home to us - but _she_ needs you. Please."

Spike looked over at Xander, and after Faith gave him a nod, the two agreed..

"Bu' we'll be back in the mornin' - an' you best call us if anythin' 'appens, understand?"

Buffy smiled. "Understood. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."


	18. Bail, Fairytales & Suspension

**AN: Thanks :) I know I don't go into detail with the kissing, & such - but that's just me! I still don't feel comfortable writing it o.0 weird.**

**Also, warning - there is attempted rape in this chapter... although again, not thoroughly detailed, but it is there!**

~.~.~

Fifteen thousand dollars - that was what it had cost in order for Buffy and Faith to be released the next day. That, along with a strict house arrest arrangment for the both of them that forced them to be under Janie or Nick's supervision at all times outside of the house. Being released had been a relief though - in the past Buffy had sat in a holding cell for a _week_ before her mother finally provided bail.

She had done it as a lesson, hoping that Buffy would open her eyes to the lifestyle she had chosen... sadly, it hadn't, and it wasn't soon after that she had found herself back in there.

Buffy had promised Janie that she would pay them back the bail money, whatever way possible. Faith had also agreed, but Buffy wasn't so convinced that it would be a _legal _way.

Later that day, Janie had allowed Spike and Xander to come over for a visit while she was out shopping with Dawn. Although Janie hadn't been impressed by what happened, she had understood - and thankfully, thought that the court's punishment so far would suffice without instilling one of her own.

Buffy and Spike laid together on her bed, his arm wrapped securely around her waist as she snuggled into his chest. Faith had taken Xander to the basement, and Buffy hadn't felt the desire to _ask_ what they were going to be doing. She knew they'd be down there for a while, giving her some alone time with Spike.

"'m proud of you luv - 'though most others might not be, you did the right thing - an' 'm proud," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I just wish I could have stopped it from ever happening, you know?"

"Red's a lot tougher than you might think, give 'er a chance an' you'll see for yourself."

Buffy nodded. "You're right, I guess... it just... _Willow_."

"I know pet, I know."

"You're going to give her a hug for me, right? I mean, since I can't physically do it myself being locked up in this house for three months... how am I going to survive this? Yeah, me and Faith have... put aside our differences, but _three_ months with her and nowhere to go? Help me?" she said with a smile.

"I'll come over as much as possible, an' you only 'ave a week 'fore you can return to school," he reminded.

She groaned. "_That_ I could do without. I'm surprised they even let us back in, I mean, after what we did..."

"Didn't 'appen on school grounds, so they can't do nothin' 'bout that," he said. "Jus' gives us more time to spend together, doesn't it?"

Buffy nodded. "I like thinking about it that way," she said, then they were silent, lying together in peace. "I miss him," Buffy whispered, and Spike lifted his head slightly to meet her eyes as she turned upwards. "My dad."

He nodded with a smile. "Your da' must've been such a good man to 'ave your respect."

Buffy's face lightened as her mind drifted to memories of her father. "He was more than good - he was amazing... he was tough, masculine, and I'm sure threatening to more than a few... but, I felt so safe in his arms... I knew that he would _never_ hurt me... his whole life was dedicated to us - he taught me how to fight because he knew that he wouldn't always be around to protect me, I had to know how to protect myself..." she paused, remembering, before continuing. "We had this tradition - every friday he would pick me up early from school, and take me to get ice-cream. And I mean _every_ friday... at least until I turned thirteen, and decided it was embarrassing to be seen in public with my father... I don't regret the choices I've made - except for that one."

"You were young, we've all been there - even 'im, 'm sure he understood," Spike reassured as he ran his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

"He always did."

"Thank you for sharin' tha' - means a lot to me."

Buffy moved from her position beside him, sitting up slightly as she rested her elbow on the bed to prop herself up. "There has only been one man since my father that could make me feel so safe and loved... and that's _you_. There is nothing I wouldn't share with you Spike - _nothing_. I love you... William."

Spike smiled. "And I love you Buffy."

Buffy rested her chest on his, bringing her lips down to his as she kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up completely on top of him as the kiss intensified.

She pulled away from his lips and moved to whisper in his ear, "I want you..."

"Are you... sure?" he asked, skeptical.

She nodded as she nipped at his ear playfully. "I've never been more sure."

"Well then, lets make this special."

~.~.~

"Oh my _God_," Buffy cried as she let herself fall back onto the bed.

"That good, huh?" Faith asked, standing over her.

Buffy nodded. "Better than good - unimaginably amazingly good."

Faith laughed. "So, I'm guessing it was good?"

Buffy lifted her head to send her a glare. "I'm serious Faith - I mean... I've been with other guys..."

"Yeah, the whole high school football team, and-..."

"This conversation can end one of _two_ ways," Buffy interrupted.

"Alright, make with the fairytales B," Faith said as she sat down on the bed.

"Spike was just... it was like he was _made_ for me. Like his body fit mine perfectly."

"Like he gave you the tingles _everywhere_?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "How come everything you say sounds so perverted?"

"Do you really need to ask that question B?" she said with a smirk.

"I suppose not."

Faith sighed. "Look, if we're being normal girsl here - and I'm not saying we _are_ - that's... that's how it felt with Xander... man, did I just say _that_?"

Buffy laughed. Her and Faith were beginning to have a lot more heart to hearts than either of them had ever expected - well, as heart to heart as _they_ went.

"That's how _what_ felt with Xander?" Dawn asked as she peaked into the bedroom.

"Uh, the... the... studying! Right, studying - she feels the same way about Xander as a study partner as I do about Spike..."

"We were talking about sex Midgit," Faith cut in.

"Faith! She's thirteen!" Buffy scolded.

"You think that because I'm thirteen I don't know about sex? Come on Buff, have you met _you_ lately?"

She sighed. "Point taken... but still, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on _private_ conversations."

"If "private" means talking with the door open, then oops - my bad... but if you don't want aunt Janie to overhear you, you better close it," Dawns aid.

"Why don't _you_ do us the favour?" Faith asked, and Dawn stuck her tongue out at her before closing the door as she left. "Cute kid."

"Exactly - _kid_."

"You were the one who brought this up, remember B? I'm innocent in the whole thing."

Buffy laughed. "Innocent, yeah, that describes you perfectly."

"Like you're so perfect."

"I'm perfecter than you."

Faith laughed. "I'm a school anorexic and even _I_ know that isn't a word."

Buffy sighed. "Back to the subject... do you think it was the right thing to do?"

"You're honestly doubting it? Buffy, you fell for this guy and fell bad... if what you have with him isn't real, then you might as well call me the Pope."

~.~.~

A week passed, and Buffy and Faith returned to school. Before the incident with Parker, Faith had been scarce during school - often leaving the campus, or sometimes staying _at_ school, but not _going_ to it. However, part of their bail agreement was that they both attended class on a daily basis. If they were to skip _any_ of them, it would be considered an automatic breach of contract, and they would return to their holding cell. Neither wanted that, although sometimes, Faith wondered.

That sometime was happening as she sat in Biology, listening to the teacher drone on and on about the reproductive cycle of a _frog_. Seriously?

When she had transferred to Sunnydale High, her reputation had immediately preceeded her, meaning very few of her fellow students were to ever approach her. They knew what she was capable of, and her outright attitude reminded them regularly had they forgotten.

However, since word had spread about what her and Buffy had done to Parker, people had been getting braver. A few comments had been made, as well as a couple _acts_ - like the idiot who spit on her shoe. Those people who had grown some balls over the past week were lucky - if she hadn't have changed her ways, even though _slightly_, they would be in the same state as Parker. What had changed her? Well, Buffy, of course - but lately, Xander was what kept her grounded.

He had stayed by her side the entire time, which didn't surprise her, considering Willow was his sister - why would he side with Parker? But even despite the taunting that _he_ received because of her, he never disappeared, not even for a minute.

That was something Faith wasn't used to. She wasn't used to a guy who was interested in more than what her _body_ had to offer, period. It was nice, comforting... and it reminded her why she didn't knock those stupid people on their asses.

_You'll wish you were dead when we're done with you_, read a note that had somehow managed to slip itself into Faith's locker, falling out as she opened that day after class. She glanced around the hallway, looking for anyone who might have done it, but shrugged it off.

She crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash as she grabbed her books for next class and headed down the hall.

~.~.~

That same day, Buffy found the same note in _her_ locker. It hadn't phased her, or made her nervous, it hadn't been the first time her life had been threatened. She also knew that it wouldn't be the last either.

At lunch time, she met the group in the cafeteria - Spike, Xander, Willow and Faith. They were a small group, but a powerful one no doubt. Smiling, she sat down on Spike's lap as he picked at his tray, clearly not interested in the food. Glancing from face to face, she realized a somewhat depressing mood. Sure, she knew that things had been rough at school since Parker, but usually these people weren't ones to let that get to them.

"What's with the sad?" she asked.

"Faith found a note in her locker," Willow said, her expression full of worry.

"Oh, you too?"

Spike's eyes darkened. "They threatened _you_?"

Buffy sighed. "It's hardly a threat... a threat, to me, is like... a punch in the face, or a knife to the throat - not a-..."

"'s not a joke," Spike interrupted. "You don't know who these guys are, or wha' they're lookin' for."

Buffy frowned. "I can handle myself."

"B's right, no need to worry about us - we got each other's backs."

"And we have you guys," Buffy said with a smile. "Our big strong men."

"Me? _Really_?" Xander asked, then grinned with pride.

"Still luv, can't lie an' say this isn't gonna bother me," Spike said. "Maybe you should tell your aunt, or Snyder."

"Oh right, because the troll doesn't have it in for us already," she said. "We'll be _fine_, don't worry."

Spike sighed when realized that he wasn't going to win the argument - Buffy refused to notice that there was any possible danger. They didn't know _who_ these people were, _what_ they wanted, or _when_ they were going to _try_ and get it. If something happened to Buffy while he wasn't around to protect her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He knew that she could handle herself, she had proven that very well in the past - but that didn't make him worry any less. Buffy was _his_ girl - she meant more to him than anything in the world.

~.~.~

Last period of the day - P.E. In all honesty, it was one of Buffy's favourite classes. There was very little mental exhaustion, and although sometimes it could be a bore, usually it provided her with a decent workout for the day.

The showers afterwards were always relaxing to her - she had never known why, but maybe it was simply the way the water poured down on her skin, drowning out any noise - drowning out the _world_.

It was getting late, and Buffy was supposed to meet Faith outside of the school in ten minutes. She grabbed her towel quickly, wrapping it around herself as she stepped out of the shower and headed towards her locker.

As she was pulling her clean clothes from their spot in the locker, she heard a loud bang come from the entrance. Pausing for a few seconds, she listened closely to see if there was anything, _anyone_, around. Shaking her head, she returned to her clothes and was about to remove the towel when she heard something behind her. Turning, she froze.

"Well, if it isn't Buffy Summers, all alone and... looking _very_ vulnerable."

Buffy recognized him as Keith, one of Parker's friends - she didn't know him, and didn't care to - but she knew better than to think he was there to get to know _her_. Behind him stood two others who she recognized from the same group of people, but couldn't remember their names.

"Vulnerable? Nah, more like _delicious_," said another.

Buffy gathered up her strength. "First one to touch me loses their hand," she threatened.

They all laughed.

"Parker was wasted that night, not to mention caught completely off guard - if you think we'll be as easy to beat down, you're wrong... but we'd _love_ to see you try," Keith taunted.

Buffy glanced around herself for anything she could wield as a weapon - but there was nothing. She attempted to reach into her locker to grab her cell phone, but one of the two behind Keith quickly slammed it shut.

"Why the rush?"

"Hmm, because I'm locked in here with three perverts?" she asked sarcastically.

"We're not perverts, we're just looking for some justice."

"This is the girls locker room - someone will come in any minute, and-..."

"Not if the door is locked with a closed for cleaning sign on it," Keith said with a smile.

"You _planned_ this? That makes you even sicker than I thought... you _won't_ get away with this," Buffy said bravely as she gripped the towel around her chest.

"That's where you're wrong Summers, our families are very different from yours - powerful and wealthy with some _serious_ connections. We could do everything short of murder and get away with it," Keith threatened as he made his way closer to her.

Buffy glared at him before releasing her hold on the towel and slamming her fist into his jaw, unexpected, Keith staggered backwards before regaining his balance and lunging towards her. Buffy easily moved out of his reach and lifted her leg in a swift kick to hit her other approaching attacker, sending him to the ground.

She turned her attention back to Keith who was headed towards her with a vengeful rage - he swung at her, she ducked, and managed to move to stand behind him, bringing her foot up to kick his back. She turned just in time to be struck by her third attacker, and felt herself slam into the nearby lockers.

Before she could react, two of them were on her - each gripping an arm with a powerful hold as Keith appeared in front of her.

"Did you actually think you had any chance?" he asked, leaning in to her. Buffy closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck. "I want her on the ground," he ordered, and she was forecefully pushed towards the cool floor.

Buffy struggled, trying her best to free herself from their hold - but it was useless. Yes, she was strong - and yes, she could fight - but it was unrealistic to think that her strength could compare to _three_ of them.

Her eyes opened as she was rolled over, forced to face them. Instead of closing them like before, she kept her gaze on Keith as he hovered above her. She refused to show any fear towards them - despite the fact that she _felt_ it on the inside. Buffy Summers did _not_ surrender.

She could feel Keith's hand above her chest, where the towel ended, and soon after, felt it being ripped from her body. She laid there, naked and helpless as the three eyed her body, both lust and revenge in their eyes.

This, unlike many other situations, hadn't been Buffy's first. There were times in her past when guys had tried to take it further than she would allow, but in the end she had always remained in control - she had never been forced to face _three_ guys at once, and knew that her chances of surviving this untouched were slim.

Hopefully someone would at least _try_ to help her... but, no one even knew she was there.

Her hope dwindled away as Keith's hand first touched her stomach, then moved slowly up her ribcage. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and pretend she was anywhere but _there_, she still refused to give him the pleasure of that, and kept them open, staring back at him with nothing but pure hatred.

There was a loud crash, and suddenly Keith was pulled off of her, leaving her lying alone on the ground. Buffy looked up to see Faith standing over her, then crouching beside her with a towel in hand. She quickly covered Buffy's body before helping her to her feet.

That was when Buffy noticed Spike and Xander - Spike was fighting the three with such rage, Buffy was scared he might end up killing them, while Xander, although slightly less agressive, aided in his attempt.

Buffy hadn't even noticed Faith beginning to dress her, sliding her shirt over her head, then holding out her sweat pants for Buffy to put on. She smiled gratefully at her friend before pulling them on, then felt the need to seperate Spike from the other three - not for _their_ sake, but for his.

She didn't get the chance - Snyder, followed by a campus security guard, billowed into the locker room. Immediately, they pulled Spike and Xander from the other boys, as the security guard began to make-shift cuff them.

"You fucking morons!" Faith yelled. "Are you blind or just stupid? These bastards were trying to get off on B, and when her friends try and defend her you arrest them? Worthless pieces of-..."

"I'll handle this," Buffy interrupted softly, then turned to face Snyder. "They were angry because of what we had done to Parker, and they swore they'd get their revenge... well, this was their attempt at it - they... they tried to rape me, and they almost did... if it wasn't for Spike, Xander and Faith, they _would_ have. Unlike what me and Faith did the other night, this was nothing but self defense - and if you don't believe me, the camera doesn't lie," she said, glancing up at the survellience camera in the corner.

"Well... until further review of the footage, all four of you are suspended," principal Snyder said.

"All _four_?" Buffy questioned. "They tried to-...!"

"Not another word Ms. Summers or else you'll be granted an expulsion."

"You no good lousy mother-..." Faith started, but Buffy cut her off.

"It's okay Faith, let's just go..."

~.~.~

Outside of the school, Buffy glanced over at Faith as they headed towards Spike's car. "How did you know?"

"You were supposed to meet me, and you're always late... but, I just got _that_ feeling, and when I saw the sign on the door, I texted the boys, and looks like we made it just in time..." she said. "You okay B? That was..."

"Harsh, yeah... but, I'll be okay... eventually." Spike appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested the back of her head against his chest. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me? Buffy, the only one 'm concerned 'bout is _you_," he said. "Those bastards, I should 'ave-..."

"You did what any boyfriend would do, and I'm grateful... but it wasn't _that_ bad... I mean-..."

"Wasn't _tha' _bad? They tried to 'ave their way with you! They best leave town 'cause if I 'ver see their faces 'round 'ere again, they're dead," he said with a growl. "An' tha's a promise."

"Don't... please. If you kill _anyone_, I... I need you. One of us is already up on attempted murder charges, we don't need two," she said with a joking smile, but it was far from funny. "My place? Me, you... cuddle?"

He nodded, silently trying to rid himself of his anger.

"And I'm teaching you how to fight," Faith said, looking over at Xander. "Cause no offense, you suck."

"Yeah, I really do."

~.~.~

They had been doing it a lot lately - lying on her bed, intertwined in each other's arms. Since they weren't allowed to go anywhere but school together, her bedroom had been their only place to see one another - and Buffy cherished every moment.

Right now, she couldn't have felt safer. After a day like that, going through something like that... all she wanted was to be with him, to be around him.

"Want to talk 'bout wha' 'appened 'im?" he asked softly.

"I just want you to hold me..."

"I swear to you tha' 'm gonna hunt down those wankers and rip off their bloody 'eads one at a time."

"Spike..."

"No, there's no reasonin' this - they 'ad the idea of 'urtin' you in ther minds... they were gonna... I can't even speak it 'cause if I do, I-..."

"It's over with Spike... you hurting them isn't going to change what happened, and it isn't going to make things any better. All it's going to do is cause you trouble, and I... Spike, I just _can't_."

"I promise pet, you'll never 'ave to live without me," he said.

"You better keep that promise or I'll hunt _you_ down," she said, smiling up at him.

"I love you Buffy."

"And I love you Spike," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling them over and pulling him down onto her, but he pulled away slightly.

"Buffy, after wha' you've been through today..."

"After what I've been through, I want to feel _your_ hands on my body - not _theirs_. Spike, I'm not as fragile as I look... and I know what I want and when I want it... and right now, I want _you_."

He searched her eyes for a few seconds more, looking for any doubt that may arise - but he saw none. Satisfied that she knew what she wanted, he brought his lips to hers in a soft and delicate kiss.


	19. Triple Dates, Freedom & Happy Endings

**AN: Thanks for the review :) I feel the need to finish this story, even despite lack of recent reviews ^_^ but I know some of you are reading, & just not reviewing, so again, that pushes me a bit more! Thank you too! This IS the last chapter! I hope everyone who stuck with it enjoyed, I know I had fun writing it, although I know I somewhat slacked off towards the end. :)**

~.~.~

A few nights after the incident in the girls' locker room, Buffy, Faith and Willow had planned a girls night in. There was nothing more comforting to her - aside from Spike - then spending time together with the both of them. Faith had been her longest friend, and while they had _tried_ to kill each other in the past, it had only seemed to strengthen their bond in the end. And Willow, she just had a certain way about herself that instantly allowed Buffy's guard to slip. She was the closest thing to a _normal_ friend that Buffy had ever known.

"Everything is my fault..." Willow sobbed, the guilt becoming almost unbearable.

"_None_ of this is your fault Will, believe me, please... Faith and I both knew what we were doing when we did it - we knew the consequences, and we were willing to take the chance. Blaming yourself wouldn't just be wrong, it'd be... immoral," Buffy said with a smile.

"I've never had best friends before... but I'm guessing it would feel like this," she said softly.

"We _are_ your best friends," Buffy said, then glanced towards Faith.

"What? Oh, yeah... best friends, sure."

"Her actions speak louder than her words," Buffy assured.

"I just wish I had something to take my mind off of it, you know? It's all I think about - getting you guys into trouble, and-..."

"I have the _perfect_ idea," Faith interrupted.

"Oh no..." Buffy muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Relax B - _triple_ date."

"_Triple_ date? Do you really think sending Willow on a date is a good idea after everything that's happened?"

"The girl said herself that she needs something to take her mind off of things - this is perfect. And I know the _perfect_ guy for her."

"This is going to be interesting..."

~.~.~

Buffy, Spike, Faith and Xander sat together at a table in the Bronze, watching as Willow danced with the newly introduced, Oz. At first, the group had seemed a bit nervous about the idea, but after meeting him, it was undeniable the instant connection made between the two.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... _great _idea Faith," Buffy said with a smile.

"Surprised myself too."

"Where'd you meet 'im at?" Spike asked, and Faith smirked.

"I've been around - went through a groupie phase, and Oz was in one of the bands. He was never into that scene - more of a quiet loner type. I saw a poster for their band at the Bronze the other night, then when I was thinking of Willow, it just clicked."

"That's a first," Buffy teased.

"Be nice luv," Spike said.

"You're defending her? Another first..." she said with a smile.

"Well, I think we're startin' to see eye to eye now, eh pet?"

Faith nodded. "As long as you stop calling me pet and luv, everything's five by five."

"Look at them, they're _so_ cute together," Buffy said as her gaze drifted to the dancing couple.

"Just call me matchmaker."

"Yeah, with your one percent success rate."

"Do you two _always_ bicker?" Xander asked.

"_Always_ - why, does it make you hot?" Faith teased. "Hey B, you remember that time we had one too many, and we got a little-..."

"You and your damn memory is going to get you killed and I'll be up on murder charges."

"Oh come on, that was one hell of a time and an even better story."

"I want to hear it," Xander added.

"Not if you want to live," Buffy responded with a threatening, yet playful glare.

"For once 'm gonna 'ave to 'gree with those two luv, sounds like an interestin' tale," Spike said, smirking down at her.

Buffy sighed. "Fine, tell away then."

"So, me and B were like fifteen, right? And we _hated_ each other at the time - but you know once tequila is involved shit just hits the fan. It was a party, lots of people and dares going on - somehow me and B got wrapped up into it. A bunch of idiots thought it'd be cool for me and B to kiss - but I don't _just_ kiss. Things got all hot and bothered, and by the end of it me and B were half naked about to-..."

"_Okay_, I for one think that was a very exaggerated re-tell, but kind of turned boring towards the end. Why don't we discuss something a litle more interesting like... politics?"

"You... and her... her... and you..." Xander stuttered as his gaze shifted between both girls.

"That surprises you?" Faith asked.

"Well, yeah!"

She shrugged. "B's not the first girl I've messed with, and definitely not the last - but she did leave quite the impression."

"Oh God... can we, uh, dance or something, _please_?"

Spike laughed before standing and taking her hand. "'lright Summers, I'll let you off the hook this time, bu' maybe you can fill me in on the endin' later on?"

Buffy smacked his arm as she sent him a defiant look before smiling as they began to dance.

_/ When I look at you,_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong,_

_And i know I'm not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light,_

_To break up the dark,_

_That's when I,_

_I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I,_

_I look at you. /_

~.~.~

Two weeks later, Buffy recieved a phone call early one morning.

"You're... you're sure? I mean, it's real?" she asked through the line. "Well, thank you. Thank you _so_ much. Yes, of course I'll let her know. Bye." Immediately after ending the call, she began a new one. "Spike, oh my God Spike, you'll n ever guess what just happened! No, no everything's fine. Better than fine, actually. He dropped the charges - Parker, he _dropped_ the charges. Me and Faith, we're... we're free."

~.~.~

It was surreal, to her it felt almost like a dream. In her seventeen years, Faith had seen more pain that any person would even think existed - she had been the _cause_ of more pain than she'd like to remember. There had been plenty occassions where she had stood in a courtroom, eyes defiant as the judge handed her the newest sentence added to her long list from the past - but _never_ had she been cut loose without someone wanting something in return.

When Buffy had told her the news she had laughed, thinking it was just a way of messing with her head - but once she realized Buffy was serious, the whole world had just melted away. For once in her life, if things had gone bad in the courtroom, she had _something_ to lose - Xander. It had scared her to think that she might have to be away from him, knowing from experience that guys didn't care much for girlfriends they could only visit on weekends while supervised by a prison guard. For the first time in her life, she had _cared_ about what happened to herself.

She was _happy_.

Before she had even understood what was going on, she could feel Buffy's arms wrap around her, pulling her into her as the tears ran steadily down her cheeks. She was _crying_. Faith Lehane did _not_ cry - not ever. At least, not until now.

~.~.~

"Spike, you're not serious... are you?"

"Why not?"

"We can't."

"Says who?"

"My aunt, your parents, for starters. Do you honestly think they'll agree with this?"

"Who said we were givin' them the choice?"

Buffy shook her head slowly. "Spike, you don't understand... we can't just up and leave - not after everything that's happened..."

"Buffy, luv, the best thing for us to do is get out of town for 'bit, clear our minds and spend some _real_ time together. After wha' you 'ad you go through not jus' in this place, but with your mum an' da', you deserve a break," he said softly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "'m sure they'll understand."

"What if they don't?"

"Well, hell with them."

Buffy smiled up at him. She knew he didn't mean it to be harsh. "Are you sure though? _Really_ sure? I mean, your parents, they didn't leave you the-..."

"They left me the money so tha' I could take care of myself if need be - trust me pet, they left me more than 'nough, more than most people even know 'bout," he said, then sighed. "'ve spent some of tha' money on stupid things Summers, 's 'bout time I did somethin' right with it, somethin' my mum would be proud of. An' tha's _you_. Let me take you away, let me _love _you Buffy."

After a brief pause, she nodded. "What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be packing right about now?"

~.~.~

**AN:**

**Not exactly how I intended to end this, but I've lost my heart for it :( sorry! **


End file.
